Harry Potter Et Le Second Espoir
by weirdoman
Summary: Fiction interrompu! Désolé à tous ceux qui ont attendu. Je ne suis pas capable de continuer cette fiction. Il est probable que je revienne avec une nouvelle fic sous un autre nom. Je suis incapable de finir celleci et par conséquent, Weirdoman tire sa rév
1. Été

Bonjour tout le monde, voici donc la suite de ma fic Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phoenix. Je suis heureux de vous présenter aujourd'hui sa suite : Harry Potter et Le Second Espoir.  
  
J'espère que vous aller autant l'apprécier que son prédécesseur. Moi, j'ai autant de plaisir à l'écrire. À bientôt pour la suite!  
  
P.S. Il n'y a aucun spoiler du véritable tome 5 prévu dans ma fic, seulement des références à ma précédente fic.  
  
Bonne lecture! ~Weirdo~  
  
Copyright © 2003 Martin Roy. Tous droits réservés  
  
Harry Potter Et Le Second Espoir  
  
Chapitre 1 : Été  
  
À Poudlard, les choses étaient très différentes cet été là. En effet, trois semaines auparavant, le terrible Lord Voldemort fut vaincu par Harry Potter et ses amis. Après une semaine de festivité, les élèves du collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait fait leur examen de fin d`année et les vacances avaient maintenant débutées. Jamais il n`y avait eu autant de personne a rester à Poudlard pendant les grandes vacances depuis son ouverture. Il y avait bien entendu le directeur Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose, James et Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et le célèbre quatuor formés de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Virginia Weasley. Ils formaient tous, en compagnie de Romuald Flitwick, d'Arabella Figgs, de Séverus Rogue et d'Arthur Weasley la communauté de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ce groupe des meilleurs sorciers combattaient les mangemorts et les forces obscures du temps de Voldemort. Depuis la victoire de nos quatre amis sur le mage noir, la paix et la tranquillité régnait sur le monde sorcier et moldu. À chaque repas, les personnes restant au château se retrouvaient dans la cuisine de la chambre de Gryffondor. Ils discutaient de choses et d`autres et tentaient temps bien que mal de se tenir loin des journalistes et des demandes d`entrevues ou de conférence qu'on leur faisaient. Ils menaient un été paisible et enfin tranquille. Pour sa part, Harry Potter avait tous ce qu`il pouvait désirer. Le pouvoir, la fortune, la reconnaissance, mais surtout l'amitié de ses amis, l'amour de ses parents revenus à la vie et bien sur, sa bien-aimé Ginny. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient assistés à la naissance du petit elfe de Winky qui fut nommé Harris en l'honneur d' Harry Potter. Seul Dobby s'occupait de la maison pour laisser se reposer Winky.  
  
- Lupus, que dirais-tu d`une petite promenade au chemin de traverse, question de signé quelques autographes et tous ça demanda gryphus en souriant.  
  
-Pas de problème, allons-y répondit son ami.  
  
Aquila et Panthera se joignirent à eux et c`est à quatre qu`ils transplanèrent au chemin de traverse. Dès qu`ils furent aperçus, et ce ne fut pas très long, un attroupement se forma alentour des quatre amis qui se contentèrent de se regarder en souriant. Enfin, lorsqu`ils eurent assez de ce bain de foule, ils lévitèrent dans les airs pour pouvoir sortirent de la foule un peu trop entreprenante. Ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique autrefois inexistante et passèrent la porte de la boutique De farce et attrape:  
  
Chez Gred et Forge, farce pour sorciers facétieux  
  
Dès que la petite clochette sonna, Fred apparu devant le quatuor suivi bien entendu par Georges.  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenue chez nous dirent les jumeaux en même temps.  
  
Fred et George avaient ouvert leur boutique une semaine plutôt et leur affaire semblait jouir d`une grande popularité. Zonko en payait les frais en notant une grande diminution de leur profits.  
  
-Comment vont les affaires demanda Hermione  
  
-Ça ne peut pas aller mieux répondit George  
  
-Les crèmes canaris sont les meilleurs vendeurs avec les baguettes farceuses termina Fred.  
  
La boutique avait tout l`air d`une vieille friperie dans un quartier défavoriser lors de la première apparence mais dès qu`un client se mettait à rire d`une farce, la vrai boutique lui apparaissait. Un décors enchanteur avec plein de jeux et couvraient les murs et les étagèrent. Les couleurs étaient vivante et une petite musique entraînante se faisait entendre. Beaucoup de gens ne se déplaçait que pour voir la boutique sans rien acheter. Les quatre amis passèrent une bonne partie en compagnie des jumeaux qui leur montrèrent leur nouvelle farce et attrape. Ils retournèrent ensuite au château pour poursuivre leur tranquille vacance. Le temps passa et les vacances tira à sa fin. Harry avait été fêter par ses parents et amis, ils avaient continuer à tous s`entraîner au cas ou un monstre sortirait de nulle part et Albus et Minerva avaient avouer qu`ils était secrètement en couple depuis 30 ans. On était le 31 août, veille de la rentrée. Harry et ses amis étaient de plus en plus songeur et les adultes bien que cherchant pourquoi, n`était arriver à aucune réponse. Les quatre amis passaient de plus en plus de temps dans la chambre de Gryffondor, et ne sortaient de la bibliothèque et de la salle de duel que le temps de manger une bouchée. Ils dormaient très peu mais n`en semblait pas affecté. Dumbledore avait offert aux amis d`être professeur adjoint dans une matière qui leur plaisaient mais ils avaient tous refusé catégoriquement. Dumbledore qui croyait leur faire plaisir resta fort surpris de leur réponse mais s`abstient de commentaire. La rentré eu lieu dans un grand chahut. Tous les élèves savaient que Harry Potter et ses amis résidaient au château et tous voulaient les voir. Beaucoup furent surpris en ne les voyants pas au banquet. Les plus déçus furent sans contexte les gryffondor de sixième année.  
  
-Je croyais bien qu`ils seraient venu nous dire bonjour dit Neville  
  
-Ouais, c`est ce qu`ils avaient dit l`année dernière continua Parvati  
  
Durant tout l`heure du dîner, la conversation tourna autours des quatre amis si bien que personne ne se rendit compte qu`il n`y avait plus de préfet à Gryffondor. Lorsque les gryffondor arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils le réalisèrent.  
  
-Mince, on a pas la mot de passe, on a pas de préfet dit Dean  
  
Personne ne vit approcher un groupe de quatre personne bien connu.  
  
-Vos préfets sont derrière vous dit alors une voix.  
  
-Harry crièrent les élèves en se retournant.  
  
-C`est bien moi continua t-il en riant, laissez nous passer et vous pourrez entré.  
  
Le foule de gryffondor se fendit en deux pour laisser passer les quatre amis  
  
-Recommencement dit Harry d`une voix clair. 


	2. Décision

Voici donc mon chapitre 2. Il est plus long que le précédent, mais pas encore assez long à mon goût. Les chapitres vont allongés bientôt je vous le promet. J'essaie de me forcer.  
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews.  
  
Miya Black : Merci beaucoup Miya, chère disciple, voilà pour vous le second chapitre. Je tâcherai de les rallonger affin que ce moment de lecture vous soit agréable.  
  
Tiffany : Merci, ce que le quatuor a trouver. humm, si je te le disait, ça serait plus une surprise...  
  
Lyly : Je suis bien content que le tit bout de suite que j'ai mis ne t'a pas déçue. J'espère bien que ça va rester ainsi pour la suite.  
  
Loumiolla : Mieux? C'est vrai que je me suis améliorer depuis mes premiers chapitres, mais je sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer à le faire. Enfin, je ne manque pas d'imagination et vous aller en avoir pour votre argent.  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup, j'essaierai de garder la petite magie que j'avais lors de ma première fic!  
  
Mag : lolll, ouais, je sais ce que tu veux dire, J'ai moins de temps pour le net aussi avec le retour à l'université. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire d'amour d'Albus et Minerva, je sais pas si je vais la faire évoluer, enfin je verrai. Ce chapitre sera plus long que le dernier. Oui oui, je me force à faire plus de description, on m'a dit avec raison que je n'en mettais pas assez alors j'essaie de faire évoluer mon écriture. Bonne rentrée même si c'est déjà commencé ~Weirdo~  
  
Marie-Jo : Merci, je sais pas si elle sera aussi longue que mon autres mais j'essaierais. C'est sur que je vais continuer à vous faire profiter de mes fics!  
  
Ophelie : Je sais, je me force pour que ce soit plus long à l'avenir.  
  
Obal : Je sais pas si ce sera aussi bien mais j'essaie que si. Merci pour ton reviews.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ils me font vraiment plaisir. Bonne Lecture!!  
  
(Ceci est la version corrigé du chapitre 2. Merci à Philippe Gryffondor et à Mag pour avoir remarqué mes erreurs!)  
  
Chapitre 2 : Décision  
  
Les élèves s'empressèrent d'entré avec grand bruit et grand éclat de voix. Seul les cinquièmes années s'approchèrent du quatuor pour les saluer.  
  
-Entrons donc dit Hermione, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter.  
  
Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur ou il furent accueillit par une salve d'applaudissement. Les quatre amis se regardèrent en souriant, ils commençaient à être habitué de recevoir ce type d'accueil.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde commença Harry  
  
Les élèves se turent et écoutèrent ce que Harry avait à dire.  
  
-Bonjour, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous sommes venus vous saluer comme nous l'avions promis à la fin de l'année dernière. Bien que certains ont cru que nous les avions oubliés..  
  
Harry regarda Neville en souriant puis repris  
  
-Nous avons simplement décidé que les élèves de Gryffondor devaient être les premiers à nous voir cette année. Nous n'avons certes pas oublié nos affiliation avec la maison de Gryffondor. Nous sommes désolé cependant de vous informer que nous n'allons pas rester l'année entière ici et donc qu'il y aura de nouveaux préfet à Gryffondor. De cette même façon, une équipe complète de quidditch doit être reformé puisqu'il n'y a plus aucun membre de l'ancienne équipe qui est aux études. Nous ferons nous même en compagnie du professeur McGonagall la sélection des joueurs de l'équipe. Pour ce qui est des autres questions, je vous prierais de les posées une à la fois pour ne pas que nous nous perdions dans le brouhaha.  
  
Harry se tut et regarda la panoplie de main qui s`était levé. Nous ne sommes pas sorti du bois pensa t-il. Il regarda ses amis à ses côtés et remarqua qu'eux aussi semblait avoir pensé la même chose. Une série de questions furent lancé aux quatre amis qui tentèrent de répondre le mieux possible à chacune d'elles. Une heure plus tard et voyant toujours plusieurs mains levé, Ron pris la parole.  
  
-Désolé tout le monde, mais vous avez cours demain et il se fait tard, je vous demanderait de vous rendre à vos dortoirs respectifs et de vous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous, on se revoit demain au petit déjeuner.  
  
Les élèves déçus se dépêchèrent cependant d'exécuté la demande Ron. Seul quelques sixième années restèrent pour discuter encore un peu avec le quatuor. On pouvait notamment compter sur Dean, Seamus et Neville. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les rappellent à l'ordre. Ils quittèrent les quatre amis pour leur dortoir respectif et ceux- ci transplanèrent immédiatement devant la porte de la maison de Gryffondor. À l'intérieur, Dobby, Winky et le petit Harris étaient confortablement installé dans le salon. Dobby se leva dès qu'il les vits apparaître.  
  
-Harry Potter monsieur, La maison est prête et vos chambre sont prêtes. Passez une bonne soirée.  
  
-Merci Dobby, tu peux rester auprès de Winky, nous t'appellerons si nous avons besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
  
Les quatre amis sortirent dans le jardin et s'assirent sur les bancs comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire pendant l'été. Ils profitaient de la nuit pour continuer leur entraînement et garder la forme. On ne savait jamais quand un nouveau mage noire pourrait surgir. Le corps de Draco Malfoy n'avait pas été retrouver après la grande bataille et les quatre amis craignaient qu'il revienne beaucoup plus fort prendre la place de seigneur des ténèbres déchu. Jusqu'à ce jour, aucun malheur n'était venu assombrir l'été des quatre amis. Même avec son don de clairvoyance, Harry ne ressentais aucun problème qui pouvait venir des ténèbres. Les quatre amis avaient donc cessé de s'inquiéter et vivaient pleinement leur vie. Maintenant, que Voldemort n'était plus, ils discutaient beaucoup du passé et la nostalgie de leur enfance leur revenait. Bien entendu, Harry se contentait la plupart du temps d'écouter et de passer de petits commentaires. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu une enfance très belle avec les Dursley qui le maltraitait. Lorsqu'ils en vinrent à parler de leurs premières années de naissances, Harry se rendit compte qu'il voyait de temps en temps des petits flashs backs de sa première année. Une petite chanson fredonné par son père, une berceuse chanté par sa mère et les visites surprises de Sirius et Remus. Étrangement, il n'avait aucun souvenir se rapportant à Pettigrow. Harry partagea ses souvenirs avec ses amis qui racontèrent aussi les leurs. Ce fut une des rares discussions ou c'est Harry qui parla le plus. Il est vrai que les quatre amis avaient passé 10 ans à Avalon, mais ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps de détente. Merlin avait été très exigeant avec eux.  
  
****Flash Back****  
  
-Debout tout le monde, vous avez assez dormi, on poursuit l'entraînement.  
  
-Merlin, ¸ ça ne fait qu'une heure que nous sommes couchés lui répondit Harry.  
  
-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt! Je vous attends dans une heure après vos exercices matinales.  
  
Les quatre amis n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se lever et de faire leur exercices assez exigeant. Ils avaient une heure pour courir 5 kilomètres avec obstacles magiques et physiques sans s'aider. Ils avaient chacun un parcourt différent. Au bout de ce 5 kilomètres, ils se retrouvaient au même point pour un trois kilomètres d'épreuves qu'ils passeraient ensemble en travail d'équipe. Enfin, ils devaient s'affronter eux-mêmes dans un duel physique et magique. Ils devaient alors inventé leur propre technique de combat ou de duel qui déstabiliseraient leur double. Enfin, ils rentraient épuisés prendre une bonne douche et rejoignaient Merlin à la salle à dîner. Bien entendu, le parcours leur prenaient beaucoup plus qu'une heure au début de leur entraînement. Il ne leur prenait que 10 minutes lorsqu`ils quittèrent Avalon et le plus dur étaient de se combattre eux-mêmes car ils avaient épuisés presque toutes les façons possible de se vaincre. Après leur déjeuner, Merlin continuait son entraînement et faisait travailler ses disciples toujours plus fort. C'est épuisé que les quatre amis se retrouvaient le soir dans leur chambre. Harry était celui qui semblait le moins éreinté mais il avait néanmoins besoin de son heure se sommeil pour être frais et dispos.  
  
-Je suis épuisé Harry, on parlera demain, Hermione et Ginny dorment déjà, dit Ron en baillant.  
  
-Très bien Ron répondit Harry, mais cela ne donna rien car Ron dormait déjà.  
  
****Fin du Flash Back****  
  
Enfin, les quatre amis parlaient souvent de leur séjour à Avalon et Merlin leur manquait beaucoup. Merlin avait été leur mentor pendant dix longues années alors ils avaient appris à s'apprécier mutuellement. Au cours de leur conversation, une des phrases que Merlin leur avait dit la journée avant leur départ leur revint en mémoire.  
  
-Le passé ne peut être changer que dans un univers ou le reflet de vos actions n'interviendront pas dans votre vie présente.  
  
Ils n'avaient pas compris alors ce que Merlin voulait dire par cette phrase mais maintenant à tête reposé.  
  
-Mais oui, s'exclama Hermione, J'ai compris, c'était pourtant simple. Quel est la dernière chose que Merlin nous a appris avant la magie des éléments.  
  
Une lueur de compréhension éclaira alors le visage des trois autres.  
  
-Mais oui, c'est possible, nous pouvons changer le passé, enfin, mon passé, notre passé, mais pas vraiment le nôtre dit Harry.  
  
Les quatre amis mirent au point leur projet et attendirent le matin pour aller trouver Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci vint à eux avant.  
  
-Albus, nous voulions justement vous parler commença Ginny  
  
-Je sais Ginny, c'est justement le pourquoi je suis ici. J'approuve parfaitement votre décision. Je venais vous apporter un petit quelque chose.  
  
Dumbledore sorti un petit carnet de sa poche et le remit à Harry.  
  
-Voilà mes notes sur les évènements qui ce sont passé à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier depuis 18 ans. Tu trouveras tout ce dont vous aurez besoin à l'intérieur. Faites en bon ouvrage. Ah oui, une dernière chose avant de vous quitter, pouvez-vous essayez de dire à Minerva et moi-même de cesser de se cacher et de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour.  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore quitta la pièce et nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent seul.  
  
-Albus m'étonnera toujours dit Hermione  
  
Harry sourit simplement et mis le petit carnet dans sa après l'avoir réduit. Il serait moins encombrant pour le voyage.  
  
À la prochaine pour la suite! ~Weirdo~ 


	3. Départ

Bonjour à tous, voici le 3Ième chapitre de ma seconde fic. Le 4ième suivra très bientôt.  
  
Place aux réponses des reviews.  
  
Marie-Jo : merci beaucoup, tu en sauras un peu plus sur le passé dans ce chapitre , mais les informations totale viendront dans le 4ième et 5ième chapitre.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour ton commentaire mais surtout pour m'avoir aviser de mon erreur. Cette erreur a été corriger. Tu as un oeil magique c'est sur LOL  
  
Loumiolla : Tu peux être sur que vous allez en avoir pour votre argent!  
  
Obal : T'inquiète pas, je compte pas faire un retour en arrière à la manière de bien des auteurs. J'ai ma propre façon de la concevoir.  
  
Lyly : je te rassure, tu comprendras mieux dans ce chapitre et dans l'autre après aussi. J'ai un peu fait exprès de pas mettre tout clair.  
  
Harry Gryffondor : Merci pour ton commentaire  
  
Miya Black : Cher disciple, merci de ton bon commentaire. Je suis très content de voir que le voyage temporel t'intéresse. Voici une bonne glace juste pour toi, et aussi le chapitre suivant.  
  
Phénix20 : merci de ton commentaire.  
  
Popp : héhé, les maraudeurs vont apparaître dans le prochain chapitre, dans celui-là, c'est plutôt une préparation.  
  
Mag : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long avec plus d'action. Merci de M'avoir averti pour mon erreur, elle est maintenant corrigé. L'action dans le passé commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
Pixel : En effet, tu devrais probablement finir de lire ma première fic pour bien comprendre. Mais voyons pixounette, tout le monde sais ça que 2+2=5... On se reparle très bientôt.  
  
Les Maraudeuses : Merci pour ton commentaire, il me fait grand plaisir. Pas de problème, prend l'idée des deux animagus. J'en ai aucune objection. Merci d'avoir demandé.  
  
Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Départ  
  
Les quatre amis passèrent la journée dans la maison de gryffondor. Ils avaient envoyé des hiboux à leur famille pour leur demander de se rendre dans le salon de la maison après le banquet du souper. Ils se rendirent au banquet et furent assis à la même table que les professeurs. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore vu le quatuor et qui avait seulement entendu les explications de leur collègue gryffondor se levèrent et applaudir les quatre amis dès leur entrés dans la grande salle. Le quatuor salua les élèves et tous ce beau monde se rassit pour manger. À la fin du repas, les élèves surpris virent à leur plus grand étonnement 4 tornades envelopper le quatuor et lorsque les tornades disparurent, le quatuor n'était plus. Dumbledore fit un sourire comme lui seul savait les faire et se leva à son tour.  
  
-Bonne fin de soirée à tous et à toutes.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les maraudeurs ainsi que les Weasley et Dumbledore se réunissait dans le salon de la maison de Gryffondor. Les quatre amis s'était habillés au couleur de Merlin. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de revenir aux habits normaux depuis quelques temps afin de se faire moins remarqué. Ils avaient mis l'habit de l'Ordre du Phoenix par dessus. Les animaux qui étaient sur le dos de l'habit était brouillé suite à un sort lancé par ceux-ci. Ils arrivèrent ainsi paré devant leurs invités. Dobby et Winky apportèrent du thé et des petits biscuits. Harry leur demanda de rester présent à la conversation.  
  
-Nous partons commença Ginny  
  
-Très loin, où vous ne pourrez nous contacter poursuivit Ron  
  
-Accomplir ce que nous croyons honorable continua Hermione  
  
-Pour enfin être soulagé d'un poids, un poids qui nous pèse chaque jour d'avantage, un poids qui pourrait un jour devenir trop lourds à porter. Conclut Harry.  
  
Les huit Weasley, James, Lily, Sirius et Remus regardaient nos amis avec incompréhension. Dumbledore était debout près de la cheminé et regardait le cadre représentant Godric qui y étais accroché sans porter attention à ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il décrocha le cadre pour y prendre un parchemin qui était coller au dos de celui-ci. Personne sauf Harry n'avait aperçut le manège de Dumbledore. Il poursuivit pourtant son discours tout en observant Dumbledore mettre le parchemin dans une enveloppe qu'il glissa au fond de sa poche.  
  
-Comme vous pouvez sans doute le constater, notre décision est prise, nous voulions vous en faire part et c'est pourquoi nous vous avons contacter. Vous vous demandez sans doute de quel poids nous pouvons bien parler n'est- ce pas? Nous parlons du poids de la mort des nombreuses victimes de Voldemort. Il a tuer trop de gens. Si nous avions atteint notre pleine puissance bien avant, de nombreuses morts auraient ou être évités. Le poids de notre conscience pèse très lourd dans notre choix. Nous avons aussi la chance de bâtir un monde meilleur où nos vie aurait été plus belle. Une vie où mon père et ma mère ne serait pas mort, une vie ou Alastor serait toujours vivant. Dit Harry  
  
Voyant toujours une lueur d'incompréhension, mais aussi une d'appréhension, Ginny se leva et poursuivit à la place d'Harry.  
  
-Vous commencez à comprendre ce dont nous voulons parler. Le voyage que nous ferons n'est pas accessible à tous. Seuls ceux qui ont reçu le total enseignement de Merlin peuvent y avoir accès. Nous parlons ici du voyage vers le passé.  
  
Une lueur de crainte s'alluma dans les yeux des personnes présentent mêler d'une quelconque excitations.  
  
-Notre action ne se reflèteras pas dans votre vie à vous. Ce ne sera pas un voyage comme pour un retourneur de temps. Nos actions ne seront pas pris en compte dans ce présent ci. Nous serons dans un monde parallèle. Enfin, tous ce qui est arrivé ici arrivera dans le passé. Mais nos actions ou plutôt ce que nous y ferons n'interagira pas avec le monde que nous connaissons. Il y aura donc un monde, ou plutôt un temps ou James et Lily ne seront pas tuer par Voldemort. Un temps ou le monde sorcier et moldu connaîtra la paix pendant de nombreuses années. Un temps ou le trio des protecteurs grandiront ensemble et apprendront très tôt à contrôler leur pouvoir. Un temps ou nous serions tous quatre uni et dans lequel notre amour grandirait.  
  
-Voyez-vous continua Ron, si nous partons accomplir ce que nous voulons faire, toute personne étant morte à notre époque aura une chance de survie. Chacun de nous aura la chance de vivre une vie heureuse, une vie pleine d'amour et d'amitié, une vie ou la magie noire est refoulé, une vie d'espoir, un second espoir pour l'humanité.  
  
Pendant le discours des trois amis, Dumbledore s'était discrètement approché de Harry. Il lui glissa l'enveloppe qu'Harry mis dans sa poche près du carnet et il chuchota  
  
-J'y ai ajouter un mot, lis le tout une fois rendu à destination. Bon voyage.  
  
Dumbledore se rassit au côté des autres convives. Alors que Ron se rasseyait, Harry repris la parole.  
  
-Dobby, Winky, vous ne pouvez pas m'accompagner lors de ce voyage. Comme la maison, s'auto nettoie, vous n'aurez pas rien à faire durant notre voyage. Vous êtes donc libre de passer votre temps comme le voulez. Vous pouvez bien entendu si vous le voulez, aller aider les autres elfes au cuisines ou ailleurs dans l'école. Je compte sur vous, continua Harry en regardant ses invités, pour venir rendre visite à Dobby, Winky et Harris pendant notre voyage. Je crois que c`est tout ce que nous avions à dire.  
  
Après les embrassades et les recommandations de Molly et de Lily, les quatre amis se réunirent dans un coin de la pièce. Se tenant par la taille, ils sourirent à leurs invités. Pendant une fraction de seconde la lumière s'éteignit plongeant la pièce dans le noir. La fraction de seconde suivante, nos quatre amis n'étaient plus là. L'enseignement de Merlin pour le déplacement ultra rapide sans bruit leur avait bien servi une fois de plus. Les invités de nos amis se regardaient incrédule. Comment avaient-t- il pu disparaître de cette façon. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent comme convenu dans la clairière du jardin de Gryffondor. Ils prirent leur forme de licorne et entrèrent dans la forêt. Les indications de Merlin étaient bien claires.  
  
-Prenez votre forme de licorne, seul sous cette forme vous pourrez trouver le chemin du passé. Cherchez bien, faites confiance à votre instinct et vous trouverez la porte.  
  
Le quatuor fit donc ce qui leur avait été commandé. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un chemin tracé dans la forêt. Ils prirent le petit chemin qui les conduisirent à une porte taillé dans un arbre. Harry reprit forme humaine suivit par les trois autres.  
  
-Apertura Janua Harry Gryffondor-Potter Rogatio Ionis dit Harry (Ouverture Porte Harry le demande)  
  
La porte s'ouvrir sans bruit et ils entrèrent tous quatre dans la pièce qui s'éclaira à leur entré. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Toutes les parois de la pièce était d'un blanc immaculé, des murs jusqu'au plafond. Seul un carré doré dominait le centre du plancher.  
  
-Allons-y dit Harry  
  
Les quatre amis se placèrent en cercle au centre du carré doré, se tenant par les mains. Ils commencèrent leur incantation.  
  
-Ab opes opum quod nostri conferir, ab aestus aqua humus aer, ab opes opum patrius, nostri rogo tempus oris molitus sum. Gratia amor patrias, para salvar destino, transportar nos vinte octubre 1981, humanidad estar liberar. ( Par les pouvoirs qui nous sont conférés, par le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air, par le pouvoir de nos ancêtres, nous demandons un déplacement dans le temps. Pour l'amour de nos ancêtres, pour sauver des destinée, transportez nous le 20 octobre 1981, l'humanité sera libéré.)  
  
Les quatre amis répétèrent cette phrase quatre fois en symbiose parfaite. À la fin de la quatrième fois, ils fermèrent les yeux. Ils sentirent un vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce pourtant close, ils sentaient que quelque chose changeait alentours d'eux mais ne savaient pas quoi. Cette sensation leur était inconnu. Cela ressemblait à une perte de forme ou de vie, comme si tous se qui existait disparaissait, puis subitement réapparaissait. Enfin, lorsque la bourrasque se fut calmé, ils rouvrirent les yeux. La pièce autours d'eux n'avait pas changer, le même blanc recouvrait les murs, le même carré doré se retrouvait au centre de la pièce. Un doute s'installa dans la tête des quatre amis. Avaient-ils réussis? Pour le savoir, il fallait qu'ils sortent à l'extérieur. Tous à l'exception de Harry arrivèrent à cette conclusion. Lorsque Hermione toucha la poignée de la porte, Harry bondit en criant  
  
-NON, ATTENDEZ!  
  
Hermione suspendit son geste et revint vers Harry.  
  
-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?  
  
Harry sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche avant de prendre la parole.  
  
-Ceci. Dumbledore me la remis juste avant notre départ et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je l'ouvre dès notre arriver.  
  
-Justement Harry, nous ne sommes même pas sur d'être arrivé argumenta Hermione  
  
-Je suis sur que si Herm, voyons ce qu'il y a d'écrit. Il y a deux mots, une lettre de Dumbledore et ce parchemin qu'il a pris derrière le portrait de Godric.  
  
Harry déplia la missive de Dumbledore et lut.  
  
Mes chers amis, vous devez sans aucun doute vous demander qu'est-ce que c`est que cette histoire. Je l'ignore moi même. Lors de mon entraînement avec Merlin, il y a de cela très longtemps, Merlin m'avait dit, et je cite ses paroles  
  
-Un jour, dans bon nombre d'année, tu entendras quelqu'un parler de voyage temporel comme tu n'as jamais entendu parler à ce jour. Dans une pièce qui t'étais autrefois inaccessible, tu verras un portrait de Godric Gryffondor au dessus d'une cheminée. Retourne le et prends le parchemin qui se trouve à l'endos. Remet ce parchemin à celui qui t`aura parlé de ce voyage un peu spécial.  
  
Comme tu peux le constater, je tiens aujourd'hui cette promesse. Je te remet donc ce parchemin qui t'étais destiné depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Merlin n'ayant plus remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis le temps de Godric Gryffondor lui-même. En vous souhaitant la meilleur des chances. Albus Dumbledore Ex-Commandeur de l'Ordre du Phoenix P.S. Le nouveau commandeur se nomme Harry Gryffondor-Potter. ¸ PP.S. Fait lire cette lettre à mon moi de cette époque.  
  
-Cela explique bien des choses dit Harry  
  
-Félicitation vieux frère, commandeur de l'Ordre du Phoenix, c`est pas rien. dit Ron  
  
-Je ne le suis pas encore Ron, il faut que le Dumbledore de cette époque accepte.  
  
-Mais il va accepter n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, il est censé accepté puisqu'il est au courant non? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Non, il n'est pas au courant, il a des doutes mais nous devrons gagner sa confiance avant. Termina Hermione.  
  
Harry pris alors le parchemin. Il était scellé par le sceau de Merlin. Une licorne ailée.  
  
Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, une petite note tomba  
  
Mon très cher héritier, Merlin ne m'a pas mis au courant de tout, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que tu vas accomplir une très grande chose avec tes amis. Puisses-tu avoir hérité de sa sagesse et mener à bien la mission que tu t`es donné. Je suis fier de savoir que ce que j'ai réalisé à Poudlard ne sera pas resté vain. Merci de faire de mon nom ce qu'il est. Merci aussi à tes amis qui sont deux ou trois, Merlin n'est pas certain.  
Godric Gryffondor  
  
-De rien très cher ancêtre.  
  
-De rien Godric dirent les trois autres.  
  
Harry déplia le parchemin.  
  
Bonjour à vous tous, Harry, Ron, Hermione et peut-être Ginny. Je ne suis pas capable de voir avec certitude si Ginny sera incluse dans ce voyage. Je sais déjà que vous aller finir ensemble mais je ne sais pas encore à ce jour si tu subiras mon enseignements. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuse. Dumbledore vous a remis ce parchemin comme je lui avait demandé. Si je ne vous ai rien dit lors de votre enseignement, c'est que je voulais être sur que l'idée de ce voyage viendrait de vous en non de moi. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes dans le passé, il ne me reste qu'à vous donner quelques indications. Il vous faut absolument vous transformer en licorne avant de sortir de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrira seule lorsque la pièce sentira que vous êtes tous pure. Si vous ouvrez la porte vous mêmes, vous serez douloureusement rapatrier à votre époque et la pièce disparaîtra. Enfin, pour entré dans la chambre de Gryffondor, vous devez frapper trois coups à la porte en appelant le Phoenix qui en garde l'entré. Il est au courant que 3 ou 4 personne apparaîtront à lui un jour par le coté du jardin. Il vous laissera entré après s`être assuré de votre identité. Vous connaissez maintenant toute mon enseignement. Cette pièce était ma dernière création. Nous nous retrouverons à Avalon le jour ou vous aurez décidé que votre vie sur terre aura assez duré.  
  
Avec Affection  
Merlin l'enchanteur  
  
-Une chance que tu m'as arrêter Harry, sinon nous n'aurions pas réussi ce que nous voulions faire dit Hermione.  
  
-En effet, maintenant, rien ne pourras nous empêcher de mener cette entreprise à bien conclut Harry.  
  
Ils prirent tous quatre leur forme de licorne et la porte s'ouvrit. À Bientôt ~Weirdo~ 


	4. Confrontation et Explications

Désolé pour le temps que j'y ai mit. Le voici enfin.  
  
Obal : héhé, tu ne sauras pas tout de suite tout ce qu'ils sont venu faire dans le passé, mais cela sera suffisant pour que tu comprennes un peu plus.  
  
Marie-jo : merci, voilà le chapitre 4  
  
Les maraudeuses : Le voilà le chapitre!!  
  
Phillipe Gryffondor : Merci bcp pour ton bon commentaire.  
  
Miya Black :  
  
Bon avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, un petit mot pour les maraudeuses qui ont gentiment fait de la pub pour ma fic. Alors courrez de ce pas lire leur magnifique fiction!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Confrontation et Explications  
  
Ils foncèrent droit devant eux courant à travers les broussailles. Arrivés à la fin du petit chemin Harry pris sa forme de gryffon et les trois amis sautèrent sur son dos en prenant la forme d'une souris. Harry fonça vers la maison de gryffondor et quelques minutes plus tard, quatre humain se tenait devant la porte de la chambre. Harry frappa trois fois en appelant le phoenix. Une image se matérialisa à travers la pièce.  
  
-Bonjour dit Harry  
  
-Bonjour à vous voyageur, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?  
  
-Merlin est censé vous avoir dit un jour, que son héritier aussi héritier de ton maître Godric Gryffondor pourrait apparaître lui et deux ou trois de ses amis. Nous voici alors. Je m'appelle Harry Gryffondor-Potter, héritier de Merlin et de Godric Gryffondor, voici Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Nous formons à nous trois le trio de la légende du protecteur. Voici Ginny Weasley. À nous quatre, nous avons reçu l'enseignement de Merlin et vaincu Voldemort. Pour vous prouver nos dire, nous prendrons notre forme de licorne ainsi que la forme de la légende du protecteur.  
  
Aussitôt, les quatre amis se transformèrent en licorne puis Harry, Ron et Hermione se changèrent en Gryffon, Loup et Aigle. Ils reprirent tous quatre leur forme humaine en même temps.  
  
-Enchanté de vous connaître enfin, maître Harry, vous pouvez entré vous et vos amis dans votre maison.  
  
-Merci beaucoup Godric, tu permet que je t'appelle comme cela?  
  
-Bien entendu maître répondit Godric  
  
-Et ne m'appeler pas maître, Harry suffira.  
  
-Bien ma.. Harry  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la chambre de Gryffondor. Les quatre amis redécouvrirent alors la chambre de gryffondor comme ils l'avaient trouvée 14 années plus tard. Ils étaient fins près à rencontrer Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils savaient qu'une réunion avait été prévu pour minuit. Il était précisément minuit et dix. Ils se jetèrent un sort d'incartabilité et masquèrent leur présence. Ils sortirent alors de la chambre de gryffondor pour transplaner dans le bureau de Dumbledore où se tenait la réunion de l'Ordre. Ils étaient tout juste derrière la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et pouvaient entendre des bribes de conversation en provenance de la pièce.  
  
-..devons vaincre cette fois ci car...  
  
-.attaque bientôt..devons être prêt...  
  
Les quatre amis augmentèrent leur acuité auditive et purent comprendre aisément les paroles que Dumbledore prononça. Elle ne pouvait pas tombé plus à point.  
  
-Nous entrons dans une période extrêmement difficile. Personne jusqu'à maintenant n'arrive vraiment à tenir tête à Voldemort. Même nous, nous n'arrivons pas à le faire. Les temps seront dur, nous aurions besoin d'aide extérieur, mais vous savez que peu de sorcier ont la force nécessaire.  
  
Harry fit signe à ses amis et dans une bourrasque de vent, quatre forme vêtu au couleur de l'ordre apparurent au centre de la réunion de l'Ordre. D'un même mouvement, les 12 sorciers présent sortirent leur baguette et la pointa vers les quatre amis. D'un mouvement de la main, Harry désarma les douze sorcier y compris Dumbledore qui ne put résister à l'attraction. Harry laissa tomber les douze baguette au sol.  
  
-Inutile de tenter la magie sans baguette, vous utiliseriez vos force pour rien. Vous n'arriverez pas à nous vaincre et de toute façon nous sommes du bon côté. Je suis désolé pour vous cette intrusion, mais nous devons le faire à notre façon. Je demandes donc à monsieur Dumbledore de poser les questions moi même bien que ce soit d'habitude à l'Hôte de le faire. Dit Harry  
  
-Allez-y répondit simplement celui-ci  
  
-Comme première question, je m'adresserai à monsieur et madame Potter. Où est votre fils? Qui le garde?  
  
Voyant un mouvement de surprise aussitôt suivi de colère de la part de Sirius, Remus et la famille Potter, Harry ajouta aussitôt.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne sommes pas venu spécialement pour lui, enfin, pas pour lui faire de mal, vous connaîtrez nos motivations un peu plus tard.  
  
Le groupe de sorcier se détendit quelque peu et James répondit.  
  
-Une amie le garde.  
  
-Très bien, ça me suffit que ce ne soit pas un homme qui garde le petit Harry. Monsieur Dumbledore, bien que ce ne soit pas la règle de l'Ordre du Phoenix, j'aimerais que vous donniez l'occasion à Fumseck de rester la fidélité de chacun des membres de l'Ordre, vous et nous y compris. Cette requête est essentiel au bon déroulement de cette intrusion. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un infidèle soit au courant de ce que nous venons vous annoncer. Continua Harry  
  
-Très bien, j'accède à votre demande, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me pousse à vous faire confiance. Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Peut-être est-ce la mémoire de votre ancien maître lança Harry d'un regard appuyé vers Dumbledore.  
  
Celui-ci le fixa éberlué quelques secondes avant de demander à Fumseck de retester tout les membres de la salle. Il commença par les quatre amis qui furent très vite accepter dans l'ordre du Phoenix. Étrangement, Fumseck évita de tester Fudge qui était juste à coté de Harry et testa tous les autres membres avant de revenir à Fudge. Fumseck regarda Fudge dans les yeux puis alla se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Il lança un regard emplis de dégoût à l'endroit de Fudge et retourna à son perchoir quittant l'épaule de Harry. Dumbledore regarda Fudge, puis Fumseck, et à nouveau Fudge. Il prit la parole.  
  
-Mon cher Cornélius, il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus digne de faire partie de notre Ordre, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous en évincer.  
  
-Non, Albus, vous n'aller pas croire ces quatre fous qui débarque d'ou je ne sais trop et qui disent que je ne suis plus digne de faire partie de l'Ordre. J'allais bientôt être élu ministre de la magie. Albus, n'écoutez pas ces idiots.  
  
-Cornélius, ça suffit. Premièrement, c'est Fumseck qui a choisi, nul ne peut intervenir dans sa décision, aussi puissant ces personnes puissent-ils être, ils ne pouvaient pas influencer Fumseck. Deuxièmement, puisque ils sembleraient que seul le rôle de ministre de la magie vous intéresses, vous allez pouvoir vous y mettre à plein temps. Monsieur, puis-je ravoir ma baguette demanda Dumbledore. Entre temps, Dumbledore se risqua a envoyer un message télépathique à Harry espérant qu'il faisait bel et bien parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix comme sa tenue l'indiquait et qu'il pourrait lui parler télépathiquement.  
  
-J'ai besoin de ma baguette pour lui faire subir le sort d'oubliette.  
  
-Bien reçu Albus répondit Harry, je te rends ta baguette.  
  
Albus remarqua la façon familière qu'Harry avait employé pour lui répondre, mais n'en fit pas de cas. Une baguette se leva du tas et fut réceptionner par Dumbledore.  
  
-Oubliette lança t-il aussitôt sur Fudge.  
  
Il lui enleva sa robe de l'Ordre lui redonna sa baguette et lui enleva le sort qui lui permettait de transplaner à Poudlard.  
  
-Monsieur Fudge, vous êtes entrain de rêver.  
  
Un autre coup de baguette et Fudge disparut de leur vue.  
  
-Il doit être entrain de se réveiller près de son lit en ce moment, croyant qu'il vient de faire un rêve étrange.  
  
-Merci monsieur Dumbledore dit Ron.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'un autre des trois autres parlaient.  
  
-Je vous ai fait confiance, à vous maintenant de nous confier la vôtre dit Dumbledore.  
  
-En effet, et maintenant que Fudge est partit, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler plus librement dit Hermione.  
  
-Et vous raconter le tout depuis le début. Termina Ginny  
  
Ils regardèrent tous trois en direction de Harry.  
  
-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, j'y vais. Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas simplement des membres de L'ordre du Phoenix, nous sommes aussi des disciples de l'ancien maître de Dumbledore. Ils enlevèrent leur robe de l'Ordre laissant apparaître leur habit étincelant de blanc de Merlin.  
  
-Par la barbe de Merlin s'écria James  
  
-Vous avez raison James, ces jeunes ont été formé par Merlin lui-même. Répondit Dumbledore en riant. Je suis un descendant direct de Merlin et j'ai donc appris plusieurs années à ses côtés.  
  
-Vous y êtes retourner plusieurs fois si je ne m'abuse dit Harry  
  
-En effet vous avez une fois de plus raison.  
  
-Tutoyez moi je vous pris.  
  
-Faites de même pour nous tous alors répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Les baguettes qui étaient toujours au sol s'élevèrent dans les airs et furent rendu à leur propriétaire.  
  
-Je poursuit. Nous avons donc reçu l'entraînement de Merlin pendant 10 longues années consécutives. En fait, dans le monde réel, nous ne sommes partis que 10 minutes. Ce n'est pas ici le but de l'histoire. Nous savons que Voldemort prend sans cesse plus de pouvoir et nous sommes venu pour le détruire.  
  
-Comment pense tu être capable de détruire cet être diabolique avec seulement 4 de tes amis? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Sirius, il ne faut pas nous sous-estimé. Oui, nous vous connaissons tous, ainsi que tout vos petits problèmes. Nous connaissons donc le petit problème mensuel de Remus ou le petit boulot caché de Sévérus. Comment cela est possible? Pour cette raison.  
  
Harry enleva son capuchon et sa chevelure noir de jais fut visible pour tous. Ses traits physiques correspondant à la famille Potter furent nettement visible ainsi que ses yeux vert étincelants. Lily fut la première à comprendre.  
  
-Harry?  
  
-Oui, c'est bien moi, je suis Harry Potter fils de James et Lily Potter, quoi que j'ai 14 ans de plus que le Harry de cette époque. Nous venons tous quatre du futur.  
  
-Mais c'est impossible, vous aller changer le futur dit Minerva.  
  
-Non, justement pas, nous sommes dans un espace temps parallèle qui n'influera pas sur notre futur. Nous sommes venu justement pour que votre futur, c'est à dire notre passé, soit meilleur. Albus, je sais que d'après ce que Merlin t'a enseigner, tu devais me remettre quelque chose que tu aurais trouver derrière un portrait de Godric Gryffondor dans une pièce qui ne t'est pas accessible. Je peux dire que tu l'as fait, juste avant que nous partions pour ici.  
  
-Justement, en parlant du nous, nous aimerions savoir qui t'accompagne? Demanda Romuald  
  
-Attention, cela va vous faire un petit choc car vous connaissez deux d'entres eux. Ronald Wealey et Ginny Weasley. Voici Hermione Granger, vous en la connaissez pas car elle est d'origine moldue.  
  
-Ron, Ginny, mes enfants? S'écria Arthur  
  
-En effet, ce sont bien les deux plus jeunes de la famille Weasley. Ginny ne doit pas avoir plus de 2 mois si je ne me trompe pas.  
  
-En effet, Molly a eu Ginny il y a tout juste 55 jours. Répondit Arthur.  
  
-Vous comprenez tous qu'on ne doit pas entendre parler de notre venu. Cela doit rester secret. Même pour votre famille. Pour en revenir à mes parents, car je suis sur que cela était une des questions du jours, vous cherchiez une protection car Voldemort cherche à tuer les héritier de Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est exact. Nous avons aussi trouver le moyen.  
  
-Mais c'est ce moyen qui vous conduira à votre perte. Enfin, bien que admirablement pensée pour déjoué Voldemort, la supercherie de Sirius tournera contre lui, car Peter vous trahira. Il est déjà à la solde de Voldemort.  
  
-Quoi, Peter, notre Peter, c'est pas possible il ne nous aurait pas trahi dit James renversé  
  
-Peter, à le sale traite, si j'avais su avant dit Sirius  
  
-Tu veux dire que là d'où tu viens, enfin, de ton futur à toi, je veux dire, si tu es vivant, mais que tu dit que Peter nous a trahi, c'est que nous sommes morts? Demanda Lily  
  
-Malheureusement ci, enfin, jusqu'à l'année dernière où grâce à Sirius, j'ai appris comment devenir animagus et que j'ai découvert le secret de Gryffondor.  
  
-C'est à dire ? demanda Rogue  
  
-Je vous le dirai plus tard. Lorsque j'ai maîtriser ma transformation, cela m'a pris quelque mois avant d'en venir à la conclusions que je pourrais faire revivre Cornedrue si j'avais eu le corps de mon père. Albus me fit grandement plaisir en m'annonçant qu'il avait conservé vos corps. Je suis donc aller faire flambé le corps de mon père qui est revenu à la vie sous sa forme de phoenix. J'ai pris ma forme phoenix à mon tour et quel ne fut pas ma surprise de l'entendre dire.  
  
-Fait flambée te mère aussi, elle reviendra parmis nous compléta James  
  
-En effet, c'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit.  
  
-Comment ta fait Cornedrue pour savoir que tu lui dirais ça. Demanda Lunard  
  
-Mon vieux Lunard, si tu savais depuis combien de temps on se doute de mourir tuer par Voldemort, je ne pouvais pas mourir sans me donner de chance de survivre. Je savais qu'étant animagus Phoenix, j'étais quasi immortel. J'ai donc transférer une partie de mon âme à Lily pour qu'elle ait aussi l'immortalité du Phoenix. Il était donc normal que je demande à mon fils de faire revivre sa mère en même temps que moi.  
  
-Maintenant que vous connaissez nos identités, je repose ma question, où est Harry? Demanda Gryphus ?  
  
(Lorsque je parlerai du Harry du passé, je parlerai du Harry du futur en temps que Gryphus)  
  
-Il est au Terrier, c'est Molly qui le garde répondit Arthur.  
  
-Alors j'ai jouer avec le grand Harry Potter pendant ma jeunesse lança Ron à la blague  
  
-Le Grand Harry Potter demanda Minerva, se demanda pourquoi Harry était surnommé ainsi.  
  
-Ma vie vous sera raconter une autre fois, tous ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau demain. Je crois que vous avez assez eu d'émotion pour ce soir. Ne vous en faites pas, Voldemort ne frappera pas avant une dizaine de jour, il prévoit une grande attaque pour Halloween.  
  
-D'accord alors comme la dit Harry, on se rencontre ici demain à la même heure. Où allez-vous logez?  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous Albus, nous savons ou aller dormir, au fait, j'ai une missive de votre vous du futur à vous remettre.  
  
Dumbledore lut la lettre et se tourna vers Harry.  
  
-Voilà donc le nouveau commandeur de l'Ordre du Phoenix, puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu dirigeras la réunion de demain.  
  
-Avec plaisir arrière-arrière grand oncle, au fait, il serait temps de prévenir ma mère.  
  
Dumbledore sourit énigmatiquement et salua les quatre amis qui transplanèrent aussitôt. Dumbledore ne dormit pas de la nuit, marquant par écrit cette soirée plus que sortant de l'ordinaire. Ils passa de longues heures à émettre des hypothèse sur leur venu et ce qu'ils était en réalité. Il chercha dans ses vieux grimoires la légende sur le protecteur pour tenter de comprendre qui ils étaient, mais fini par s'avouer vaincu en ne découvrant pas que faisait Ginny Weasley dans cette histoire. À la prochaine ~Weirdo~ 


	5. Destinées et Révélations

Tout d'abord un petit mot d'excuse à Miya Black qui a vu sa réponse au reviews effacé par mégarde. Tu auras donc deux réponses Miya. Deuxièmement, pardonnez-moi ce long retard dans ma fic mais comme je suis en période d'examen à l'université, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour taper. Place au RAR (Réponses aux reviews)  
  
Miya Black : Mais de rien, cette glace était offerte de bon c?ur. En fait, s'il sont venu en 81, c'est surtout car les vies les plus touché par Voldemort avait eu lieu le soir du 31 octobre 81. Tu comprendra pourquoi lorsque tu auras lu le chapitre 6. Le nombre de mort prévu allait faire vraiment beaucoup de tort et de là partait l'intention du quatuor. Éviter ce carnage là.  
  
Popp : merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que tu sera pas déçu par la suite.  
  
Loumiolla : merci, je savais que j'écrivais bien grâce à vous tous qui me le répétez. Merci!  
  
Obal : Oui chef, je vais essayer de mettre les chapitres plus rapidement. Me laisse tu finir ma semaine d'examen avant?  
  
Marie-jo : Salut, ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu, je vais très bien, les études vont bien excepté que je suis en pleine semaine d'examen présentement :P Ta reviews est très apprécier aussi. Je suis content de voir que la suite te plaît. Toi comment vas-tu? Pas trop fatigué par le travail?  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci Phil, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir.  
  
Les maraudeuses : Content de voir que ça vous plait toujours. De rien pour la tit pub :p  
  
Tiffany Shin : En effet, ça leur fait un choc, attend de voir la suite.  
  
Marie-jo (2) : héhé, Fudge ne méritais pas de le passer :p  
  
Miya Black (2) : Désolé pour ce fâcheux incidents. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Voilà enfin la suite  
  
Oeil-de-Nuit : Salut ma ptite misso (relol) C'est vrai qu'avec un forum aussi intéressant que www.pottermagicworld.net le forum de la Warner n'a qu'a manger ses bas..Je suis pas capable de remplir cette page comme certaine lettre.. Mais j'ai essayer de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long.. Comme je ne veux pas ennuyer mes lecteurs avec mon bla bla, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ma rédigeuse de lettre étonnamment longue et remplie préféré. On se reparle bientôt, Martinounet..( J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai écrit moi même... lol)  
  
Alix : Malheureusement, j'ai moins de temps en allant à l'université. Mais je vous ai pas oublier et ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà jusqu'au chapitre 10 d'écrit à la main mais il me manque du temps pour les taper à l'ordi. Ma semaine d'examen étant terminé, je crois avoir le temps de vous mettre le chapitre 6 très bientôt. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je continue (  
  
Moimeme : mon cher moimeme, tes critiques quoique constructive, sont mieux expliqués dans le particulier que par reviews. J'ai reçu de nombreux commentaires trouvant que tu n'avais pas d'argumentation dans tes critiques. N'aie toutefois pas peur, je ne ferai pas en détail la relation Albus Minerva, je ne suis quand même pas fou..Je dois cependant admettre que j'aurais pu me forcer un peu plus pour le premier chapitre. Je crois que la suite te plaira un peu plus.Ton idée pour les flash back est très bonne, elle fera probablement son apparition dans les chapitre 11 et les suivants puisque les précédents sont déjà écrit.Je préfère que tu sois sévère au lieu de chiant. Moi-même j'ai tendance à être chiant envers certain collègue de travail. Moimeme niark niark niark (lol)  
  
Mag : j'aurais bien aimé voir la face de Fudge moi même.. Les examens ont l'air de bien se passer, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un.enfin.Voilà le nouveau chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience!  
  
Oeil-de-Nuit : Je ne me suis pas pressé mais la voilà enfin cette suite! J'ai bien bossé pour mes examens mais je me suis permis un petit moment de détente. Comme je t'ai déjà prévenue par MSN je te préviendrai pas par mail, ML ou PM ou autre :P Bonne lecture!  
  
Vilya : Merci beaucoup, content que tu aime toujours!  
  
Voilà pour les réponses à vos nombreuse reviews. Merci beaucoup, ¸ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous répondre. Maintenant, place au moment temps attendu. Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chapitre 5: Destinées et Révélations  
  
Harry et ses amis entrèrent dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Ils retrouvèrent avec joie la familiarité de la maison. Pas qu'ils ne se sentaient pas chez eu à Poudlard, mais ce n'étais pas comme le Poudlard de 1995. En ce beau matin du 22 octobre, rien ne laissait présager que quelques jours plus tard, le couple Potter serait mort et que le seigneur des ténèbres serait vaincu. Heureusement, quatre personnes n'ayant pas tout à fait rapport avec cette époque étaient venus changer le tout. Les quatre amis décidèrent de se rendre dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Quelques élèves y étaient déjà et leur lancèrent un regard inquisiteur auquel ils ne portèrent pas attention. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs où Albus siégeait déjà.  
  
-Bonjour à vous quatre, bien dormi?  
  
-Nous ne dormons presque jamais répondit Harry, mais nous allons tous très bien.  
  
-Content de le savoir, une longue soirée vous attends, j'en ai bien peur. Chacun de nous aura eu le temps de penser à quelques questions à vous posez.  
  
-Nous en sommes conscient Albus et c'est en partie pour cette raison que nous avons ajourné la séance d'hier dit Hermione.  
  
-Comme peu de gens doivent connaître votre identité, je vais vous présenter sous différents noms.  
  
-Pas de problème Albus, en autant que moi et Hermione soyons présenté comme étant frère et s?ur Cooper et que Ron et Ginny soient frère et s?ur White dit Harry.  
  
-Il en sera donc ainsi.  
  
Les quatre amis prirent place à la table des professeurs à laquelle 4 places avaient été ajoutées. La grande salle se rempli en quelques minutes et les professeurs s'assirent aussi. Dumbledore se leva en demandant le silence.  
  
-Chers élèves, chers professeurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous accueillons quatre personnes de plus à Poudlard ce matin. Ils resteront avec nous quelque temps. J'aimerais donc vous présenté Harry et Hermione Cooper ainsi que Ronald et Ginny White. Je vous prierais de ne pas leur poser de question. Merci de votre attention et bonne appétit.  
  
Les élèves fixèrent les quatre amis pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner, se demandant par quel miracle ils pouvaient rayonner de lumière blanche de cette façon. Les professeurs regardaient les nouveaux arrivés avec insistance voulant visiblement en savoir plus. Dumbledore demanda un nouveau silence vers la fin du déjeuner. Ron remarqua soudain quelqu'un chez les gryffondor et invita ses amis à regarder dans cette direction.  
  
-Mais, mais c'est Bill dit Ginny, il doit être en première année.  
  
Les quatre amis s'esclaffèrent silencieusement alors que Dumbledore prenait la parole.  
  
-Votre attention à tous s'il vous plait. Les cours de la matinée sont suspendus pour cause de réunion des professeurs.  
  
Un tonnerre d'acclamation parcourut la salle et Dumbledore ajouta à ses professeurs.  
  
-Dans une heure dans mon bureau.  
  
Il invita le quatuor à le suivre et ils quittèrent tous cinq la grande salle pour le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Protecteur dit Albus et la gargouille laissa voir l'escalier.  
  
Les quatre amis s'empressèrent de suivre Dumbledore. Une fois assis, celui- ci prit la parole.  
  
-Je vous ai réuni avant la réunion des professeurs pour que nous disions la même chose devant eux. Pensez-vous donner des cours spéciaux durant votre séjour?  
  
-En effet Albus, c'est notre intention, nous comptons donner des cours de défense et d'attaque aux élèves dit Ron  
  
-J'ajouterais que d'autre cours serons aussi enseigner comme des cours sur les soins curatifs et des cours de potions spéciales avec l'accord de Séverus. Continua Ginny  
  
-Bien entendu, nous ne pouvons pas tout vous dévoiler pour le moment, mais il est fort probable que nous donnions certain cours particulier aux élèves comme aux professeurs. Termina Hermione  
  
-Et toi Harry, rien à ajouter? Lança Dumbledore moqueur  
  
-Si, et ce ne sera pas le meilleur, des cours de magie noire seront aussi enseigner. Malheureusement, la meilleure façon de se protéger de la magie noire, c'est de la connaître.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi mes les élèves ne doivent pas.  
  
-Désolé de vous interrompre professeur, mais nous estimons que certains élèves qui ne sont pas à risque, que nous connaissons devraient en apprendre un peu sur la magie noire. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Voldemort de cette époque est plus puissant que celui que j'ai connu. Le Voldemort de cette époque ne m'a pas encore transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu es Voldemort demanda Séverus qui venait d'entré.  
  
-Et Voldemort est moi, enfin, il l'aurait été d'une certaine façon. Voldemort, en tentant de me tuer, m'a transmis certain pouvoir dont celui de fourchelang. Cela ne fait pas de moi un être diabolique pour autant. Mon côté Gryffondor et de Merlin est beaucoup plus fort. Et même si je n'avait pas été l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Merlin, posséder une puissance ne veut pas dire que cette puissance nous possède. Certes, la puissance d'un mage noire peut être utilisé à mal, mais ce n'est pas fait automatiquement. Pour mieux comprendre ce que je dit, je vais vous dire une phrase que le Dumbledore de mon époque m'a dit un jour. Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes.  
  
Le silence parcourut le bureau de Dumbledore jusqu'à l'arriver des autres professeurs. Dumbledore pris la parole  
  
-Je crois bien que l'arrivé subite de ces quatre jeunes gens méritais une réunion. Ils sont arrivés tous quatre ce matin. Il sont venu nous apporter leur soutient dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Ils sont très puissants, peut- être autant que moi sinon plus et ils seront un atout considérable à notre entreprise.  
  
-Comment peuvent-ils être si puissants et que l'on est jamais entendu parler d'eux demanda le professeur Chourave.  
  
-Parce que croyez-vous vraiment que Voldemort nous auraient laissés augmenter notre puissance s'il l'avait su professeur Chourave.  
  
-Co . comment s'avait vous mon nom?  
  
-Je connais le nom de chacun d'entre vous et aussi chacune de vos histoire personnelle. Ne nous demandez pas comment nous savons, mais vous deviez savoir que nous savions.  
  
Harry remercia intérieurement Dumbledore pour le carnet. Il lui serait précieux pour les professeurs.  
  
-Vous paraissez très jeune, quel âge avez-vous donc demanda le prof Vector.  
  
-Ils ont 15 ans et moi 14 répondit Ginny, mais nous pouvons en quelques sortent dire que nous en avons 24 et 25.  
  
Dumbledore repris la parole.  
  
-Revenons à l'ordre du jour. Comme je le disais, ces quatre jeunes gens sont venu donner des cours particulier aux élèves. Des cours d'attaques et de défenses, des cours de soins curatifs, des cours de portions avancés avec l'accord de Séverus et .  
  
Dumbledore fit une pause.  
  
-Des cours de magie noire.  
  
-Quoi, mais vous êtes fou s'écria la majorité des professeurs présents.  
  
-Comment comptez-vous arranger cela avec le ministre de la magie demanda le professeur Binns.  
  
-Je fais mon affaire de m'arranger avec le futur nouveau ministre de la magie. Pour le moment, tous ce qui nous importe, c'est d'apprendre à nos élèves à se battrent et à se défendrent convenablement en cas d'attaque. Les cours de magie noire ne serons pas donnés à tous. Seulement à ceux que nous jugeons les moins probable de devenir mangemorts. Voici donc vos nouveaux collègues pour quelques temps, les professeurs Harry et Hermione Cooper ainsi que Ronald et Ginny White.  
  
Excepter McGonagall, Flitwick et Rogue, personne ne vint souhaiter la bienvenue aux quatre amis. Trop sonné pas la nouvelle que de la magie noire serait enseigner à Poudlard.  
  
-Vous êtes tenus, en tant que professeur et sorcier d'assister à quelques cours donnés par ces quatre nouveau professeurs.  
  
-Mais voyons Albus, c'est insensé, ce ne sont que des adolescents, ils ne peuvent pas.  
  
-Taisez-vous Sybille coupa Harry, Je propose que nous fassions un duel, moi et le professeur que vous croyez le plus compétent pour me battre. Si, après cette démonstration, vous avez encore des doutes sur notre puissance, vous m'attaquerez tous en même temps.  
  
Les professeurs se regardèrent d'un air incrédule puis après un moment de consultation, Séverus, Rogue s'avança vers Harry.  
  
-Montrez moi ce que vous valez Cooper lui lança Rogue.  
  
Les deux duellistes se placèrent en position de duel, excepté qu'Harry n'avait pas sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Sortez votre baguette Cooper.  
  
-Pas besoin de baguette Rogue, tenez-vous prêt et saluez.  
  
Après avoir salué, Harry se déplaça à grande vitesse, arracha la baguette des mains de Rogue et retourna à sa position.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus.  
  
Rogue tomba sur le sol inconscient.  
  
-Finite Incantatem.  
  
Harry rendit la baguette à son propriétaire et se tourna vers les professeurs.  
  
-Alors, vous êtes convaincu?  
  
Les professeurs firent non de la tête et Harry les invita à prendre position pour l'attaquer tous ensemble. Les professeurs sidérés obtempérèrent néanmoins. Dumbledore ne semblait pas vouloir participer à ce duel.  
  
-Vous aussi professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore sourit et se plaça en position. Harry laissa son aura ressortir et montra une partie de sa puissance. Les professeurs furent éblouis, mais les sorts furent quand même lancé vers Harry. Harry parvint à tous les éviter par des mouvements de gymnastique. Une autre volée de sorts furent lancés, mais furent absorbés par le bouclier qu'Harry venait d'invoquer. Il n'avait toujours pas sortit sa baguette.  
  
-Alors, c'est tout se que vous pouvez faire les nargua Harry.  
  
Une volée de sorts plus puissants lui furent lancés. Harry s'assit par terre, il n'essayait même plus de les éviter. Il entendit alors distinctement une voix plus forte que les autres prononcer cette incantation.  
  
-Nervus Absoluto, Rutum Illud Inimicus a Um ( Force absolu, renverser cet ennemi )  
  
Harry se concentra et une coupole argenté le recouvrit entièrement. On ne pouvait plus voir Harry qui était toujours assis et l'incantation de Dumbledore entra en contact avec le Dôme, il éclata en morceau et le sort disparu. Croyant avoir vaincu, les professeurs s'avancèrent vers l'endroit ou devait se trouver Harry inanimé. Lorsque la fumé se dissipa, Harry était toujours assis et les regardaient en souriant.  
  
-Pas mal Albus, mais il en faut plus pour m'avoir.  
  
Harry se leva et regarda ses ennemis.  
  
-Désolé, mais j'ai gagné.  
  
D'un geste de la main, les murs se couvrirent de coussins. Les professeurs regardèrent Harry victorieusement. Ils commencèrent à prononcé leur sort ensemble.  
  
-Stupéf .  
  
Harry fut plus rapide qu'eux et s'écria.  
  
-Expelliarmus.  
  
Toutes les baguettes des professeurs furent devant Harry. Les professeurs allèrent s'écraser contre les coussins. Harry sourit de nouveau en voyant les membres de l'Ordre se regrouper et tenter une nouvelle attaque. Harry savait que leur attaque de magie sans baguette ne ferait que les épuiser d'avantage. Il leva la main et un mur de feu les entoura.  
  
-On peut dire que je vous ait vaincu dit Harry calmement.  
  
Une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur les professeurs et le mur de feu.  
  
-Comment comptez-vous battre Voldemort si à vous tous, vous n'avez pas réussi à me lancer un seul sort qui à réussi à m'atteindre. Et qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné si nous avions était les quatre à nous battre.  
  
Un silence parcourut l'assembler. Harry rendit les baguettes à leur propriétaire et fit mine de partir vers la sortie.  
  
-Attendez Harry dit le professeur Chourave.  
  
Harry fit demi tour.  
  
-Désolé de vous avoir sous-estimé, je ne referai plus cette erreur.  
  
Les professeurs firent leur excuses aux quatre amis et Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
-Vous venez de voir se qui arrive lorsqu'on sous-estime son adversaire. Harry vient aussi de nous faire la preuve que vous manquez d'entraînement. Tâchez d'être au plus de cours possible qu'ils donneront aux élèves. La séance est close.  
  
Les professeurs quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore. Les quatre amis furent les derniers à partirent. Dumbledore fit mine de vouloir leur parler. Harry mit sa main sur l'épaule de Dumbledore et lui dit.  
  
-Ce soir Albus, nous répondront à vos questions ce soir. Nous arriveront à minuit et quart, pour vous donner le temps de mettre leur l'Ordre au courant de ce qui vient de se passer.  
  
Sans plus de cérémonie, les quatre amis transplanèrent. Ils passèrent leur reste de la journées et de la soirée dans la maison de Gryffondor. Enfin vers minuit dix, ils se préparèrent pour aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Plus besoin de nos protections cette fois-ci dit Ron.  
  
Ils sortirent de la maison et marchèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur.  
  
-Protecteur dit Hermione.  
  
La gargouille ne se déplaça pas.  
  
-Il doit avoir changé le mot de passe, transplanons dit Ginny.  
  
Ils ne firent ni une, ni deux et transplanèrent en plein milieu de l'Ordre. Les trois maraudeurs avaient les yeux fixés sur un bout de parchemin.  
  
-Vous pouvez rangez la carte des maraudeurs, nous sommes là, dit Harry.  
  
-Tu connais l'existence de cette carte demanda James?  
  
-Bien entendu, étant le fils d'un maraudeur, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi si je n'avais pas été au courant pour la carte. D'ailleurs, parlant de la carte du maraudeur, je crois avoir sa jumelle dans une de mes poches. Ah, la voilà.  
  
Harry tendis le bout de parchemin jaunit à son père qui esquissa un sourire.  
  
-C'est bien notre carte lança James au deux autres.  
  
-Hum humm.  
  
Un raclement de gorge attira leur attention. Dumbledore les regardaient attendant que l'on débute la réunion. Le quatuor et les maraudeurs rejoignirent les autres et la réunion put débuter.  
  
-Bonjour à tous, nous sommes de nouveaux réunis ce soir pour vous permettre de nous posez toutes les questions que vous voudrez. Nous nous réservons toutefois le droit de refuser de répondre à une question dit Harry.  
  
-Peter est vraiment celui qui va nous trahir ? demanda Lily  
  
-Malheureusement si, mais bien que ce soit un mangemort, il ne vous trahira pas dans ce monde-ci.  
  
-Qu'est-il arrivé une fois que, euh, bien, une fois que James et Lily, euh, une fois que Voldemort les ait, euh, tués ? demanda Sirius  
  
Les quatre amis se regardèrent étrangement et Harry repris la parole.  
  
-Toi seul Sirius connaissais le véritable gardien du secret. Même Albus te croyait le gardien. Lorsque tu appris la mort de mes parents, tu partis à la recherche de Peter. Tu le trouvas dans une rue moldu à Londres. Il t'accusa de la mort de James et Lily, lança un sort qui tua 12 moldu et un sorcier, se trancha un doigt, pris sa forme de rat et s'enfuit dans les égouts. Les gens présents crurent que tu l'avais tué. Tu fut conduit à Azkaban sans procès d'où tu réussis à t'évader 12 ans plus tard. Durant toute ces années, je vécu chez les Dursley et même lorsque j'entra à Poudlard, je ne connaissais pas ton existence.  
  
Les maraudeurs et Lily furent incapable de parler. La larme à l'?il, ils se réconfortaient mutuellement.  
  
-Comment as-tu rencontrés Sirius demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-Ce fut l'année où Sirius s'échappa d'Azkaban. Un jour, le ministre de la magie de cette époque, cet incompétent, alla à Azkaban et Sirius lui demanda la journal qu'il tenait à la main. En page couverture, il y avait la photo de la famille Weasley qui venait de gagner le grand prix de la tombola. Sur l'épaule de Ron, son rat de compagnie. Sirius reconnu Peter et sa seule raison de vivre fut maintenant d'attraper le rat avant qu'il ne me tue. Il savait que Ron allait à Poudlard et que j'y étais forcément. Il parvint à maigrir suffisamment pour passer entre les barreaux de sa cellule sous sa forme de chien. Durant toute l'année scolaire, je cru voir le sinistros à plusieurs reprises, mais je voyais en fait Sirius qui me suivais. À la fin de l'année, Patmol s'en pris à Ron et le traîna sous le saule cogneur. Hermione et moi parvîmes, à nous y rendre aussi et nous désarmèrent Sirius qui avait repris sa forme et pris la baguette de Ron. Le professeur Rogue, Séverus, nous avait suivi, il voulait capturer Sirius auquel il en voulait et le rendre aux autorités. Ayant eu le temps d'entendre Sirius nous dire qu'il était innocent, j'ai décidé de l'écouter et nous avons assommé Séverus avec un expelliarmus. Le professeur Lupin, en fait vous Remus, êtes arrivé et nous désarmèrent. Vous aviez en votre possession la carte des maraudeurs que vous m'aviez emprunté. Avec Sirius, vous redonnèrent sa forme originelle à Peter et je compris alors toute l'histoire. Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur pour conduire Peter aux autorités. Séverus, toujours inconscient, flottant derrière nous. Malheureusement, nous étions à la pleine lune et Remus avait oublier de prendre la potion tue loup. Peter en profita pour prendre la fuite sous forme de rat. Patmol le poursuivit, mais il s'échappa. Ron était inconscient lui aussi. Des dizaines de détraqueurs approchaient. Hermione et Sirius s'évanouirent. Je tentais de faire le Patronus, mais je n'avais plus assez de force. Je faillit défaillir lorsque je cru voir mon père à l'orée de la forêt puis je m'évanouie à mon tour. Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie. Sirius avait été enfermé dans une des tours du château en attendant d'être ramener à Azkaban. Dumbledore vint nous voir et nous incita à prendre le retourneur de temps d'Hermione pour te sauver la vie. C'est alors que je compris que j'étais l'homme à l'orée de la forêt, c'était moi qui nous avaient sauvé des détraqueurs. J'ai fait la patronus et je me suis éclipser. Une heure plus tard, à l'aide de l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, nous avons sorti Sirius de la tour et il s'enfuit. Il est resté en fuite deux ans se cachant ici ou chez Remus. Il fut réhabilité avec votre retour à la vie et la capture de Peter.  
  
Harry se tut enfin et regarda la réaction des autres. Ils ne se retenaient maintenant plus pour pleurer. Hermione ajouta.  
  
-Rien de tout cela n'arrivera maintenant. Il ne faut pas faiblir. Nous sommes ici pour empêcher cela.  
  
-Il n'empêche que nous avons subits ces choses d'une façon ou d'une autre Hermione dit James. Et vous les avez aussi subites. Pour vous, ces choses se sont réellement passé, ce sont votre passée.  
  
-En effet, mais cela ne vous arrivera pas. Par conséquent, vous ne les subirez pas. Vous ne devez pas vivre avec la hantise qu'il vous arrive tel ou telle chose, conclut Ginny.  
  
-Prochaine question demanda Ron  
  
-Quel est votre animagus, demanda Alastor? Car je suppose que comme vous faites partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix.  
  
-Peut-être serait-ce le temps que les maraudeurs nous livre leur secret? Demanda Harry.  
  
Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers James, Sirius et Remus.  
  
-Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix commença Sirius.  
  
James expliqua alors comment ils en étaient venu à trouver leur deuxième animagus. Les membres de l'Ordre furent admirablement surpris et demandèrent aux maraudeurs leur forme animagi avant de revenir au quatuor.  
  
-Je me transformait en Phoenix et en Gryffon dit Harry  
  
-En chien et en loup dit Ron  
  
-En chat et en aigle continua Hermione  
  
-Moi en faucon et en Jaguar termina Ginny.  
  
-Pourquoi avoir employer le passé demanda Arabella.  
  
-Car depuis notre séjour avec Merlin, nous avons beaucoup plus que deux forme animagus répondit Ron.  
  
-Harry à la possibilité de sa transformer en n'importe lequel des animaux, nous en avons tous un peu moins, mais je suis celle qui en a le moins. Termina Ginny.  
  
Un murmure incrédule parcourut les gens présent. Les questions se succédèrent l'une à l'autre. Harry et ses amis en esquivèrent quelques unes, puis Harry prit la parole.  
  
-Voilà, j'espère que la plupart de vos questions sont résolues. Nous nous verrons trois fois par semaine, soit le lundi, mercredi et vendredi à minuit. Il se pourrait bien que l'endroit des réunions changent, mais je vous le ferai savoir en temps et lieux. Pour ceux ou celles qui auraient encore des questions d'ordre plus personnel, vous pouvez restez. Quant aux autres, on se revoit à la prochaine réunion.  
  
Harry resta un moment silencieux alors que Minerva, Séverus, Romuald, Arabella et Alastor quittaient la pièce.  
  
-Je pense que vous avez des questions dit Harry à ceux restant.  
  
-Euh, oui, je, bien, j`aimerais savoir si les détraqueurs ont eu un mauvais effet sur moi? Demanda Sirius.  
  
-Non répondit Hermione, ta forme de chien ne ressentais pas d'émotion comme un humain alors tu prenais régulièrement cette forme. Ta raison fut sauver de cette façon.  
  
-Quels sont vos liens à tout les quatre? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Ron et Hermione ont été mes premiers amis, je n'avais jamais pu en avoir et nous sommes très près les uns des autres. Ginny est ma petite amie depuis 1 an. En fait, si on compte notre séjour avec Merlin, cela fait 11 ans que nous sommes ensemble.  
  
-Ron, est-ce que toi et Hermione. demanda Arthur  
  
-Oui, un peu avant Harry et Ginny répondit Ron.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu appeler le survivant ou le Grand Harry Potter demanda Lily?  
  
-Parce que grâce à ta protection, J'ai pu survivre au Avada Kedavra, réduisant ainsi Voldemort à l'état d'esprit pendant 12 ans. Je suis devenu un héros pour cela et par la suite, j'ai affronter Voldemort 4 année sur 5 que j'ai passé à Poudlard. La seule exception fut ma troisième année ou j'ai rencontré Sirius.  
  
-Quelle protection Lily t'a t-elle donné demanda James?  
  
Harry regarda Dumbledore, mais celui-ci ne le regarda pas.  
  
-Elle utilisa un sort d'une magie oublier. Elle le fit instinctivement, grâce à la puissance de , grâce à la puissance des sentiments se repris Harry après avoir intercepté un regard de Dumbledore.  
  
-Donc, je t'aurais sauver la vie avec une puissance que je possède, mais que je ne connais pas demanda Lily?  
  
-Exactement répondit Harry.  
  
-A t-on trouvé un remède contre la lycanthropie? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Depuis la potion tue-loup? Non, à l'exception d'une seule personne, 1 seule n'a réussis à contrôler son loup et à en faire son second animagi.  
  
Un silence parcourut la petite assemblé, Sirius repris la parole.  
  
-Voyons Remus, je t'ai connu plus rapide que cela. Quel est le seul loup garou qui connaît l'existence de la possibilité d'avoir 2 animagi? Tu es le seul, tu as donc réussis à contrôler ton loup. C'est bien ça Harry?  
  
-En effet, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Harry expliqua à Remus comment parvenir à contrôler son loup puis la série de question repris. Harry et ses amis durent raconter une bonne partie de leur vie. James et Lily furent choqué d'apprendre comment les Dursley avaient traité Harry. Après une heure de question, ils allèrent tous se recoucher. Albus retint cependant Harry un moment.  
  
-Merci de n'avoir rien dit, elle n'est pas encore prête.  
  
-Je sais Albus, mais elle devra l'être très vite.  
  
Harry rejoignit ses trois amis dans la chambre et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil au côté de Ginny en poussant un long soupir. Les quatre amis gardèrent le silence jusqu'au petit matin, n'ayant pas besoin de la parole pour se comprendre. Le 31 octobre approchait à grand pas. Harry pris le carnet de Dumbledore et l'ouvrit à cette date. À bientôt pour le chapitre 6. ~Weirdo~ 


	6. Halloween Morbide

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous avait dit que le chapitre viendrais rapidement, et bien le voilà!  
  
Oeil-De-Nuit : J'avoue, j'aime déjà ce surnom :P Merci pour ton commentaire. Je me rappelais même plus que c'était ta phrase culte. Elle m'est venu comme ça :P bah, Roger peut pas toute les gagner.. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On se parle bientôt sur PMW ou par MSN !  
  
Marie-Jo : Je crois bien que ça a bien été mes examens, j'ai hâte de voir les résultats..champion du monde. ouais, ça serait trop beau :P Je dois dire que tu a su deviner une petite partie de ce que tu vas voir dans ce chapitre. Tu as fait de très bonne déduction. Alp.  
  
Les maraudeuses : Voilà, j'espère que j'ai fait assez vite! Merci de votre reviews.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci de ta reviews. Voilà la suite!  
  
Obal : héhé, les profs élèves, ça sera pas trop long tu vas en voir. Donne moi quelques chapitres.  
  
Moimeme : Pour ce qui est des détails, je tâcherai de m'améliorer. Je crois qu'il y en a déjà un peu plus que dans ma première fic. Encore un point à améliorer. Pour Albus, ta raison, je vais corriger le tir dans les chapitres à venir!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Halloween Morbide  
  
Un nom capta immédiatement son attention, mais il se retint de le montrer. Ses amis perspicaces s'aperçurent que quelques choses n'allaient pas, mais ils se retinrent de lui montrer. Les quatre amis allèrent rejoindre les professeurs dans la grande salle. Harry glissa à l'oreille de Dumbledore.  
  
-Les cours spéciaux débuteront le 1er novembre.  
  
Après le déjeuner ou Dumbledore annonça ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, Harry entraîna ses amis à l'extérieur.  
  
-Il est temps d'établir un contact avec les centaures.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent passé les premiers mètres de la forêts, ils se transformèrent tous 4 en centaure. Cela ne leur pris que quelques minutes avant de rencontrer un centaure qu'ils reconnurent comme Firenze.  
  
-Bonjour Firenze le salua Harry.  
  
-Bonjour cher ami, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître vos amis et vous.  
  
-Appelez-nous Gryphus, Lupus, Aquila et Panthera lui répondit Harry.  
  
-D'où venez-vous? Demanda Firenze  
  
-Comment vont les astres? rétorqua Harry  
  
-Qu'avez-vous faits aux astres? demanda Firenze  
  
-Ne savez-vous plus les lire? répliqua Harry  
  
-Répondez à mes questions dit Firenze  
  
-Répondez d'abord aux miennes rétorqua Harry  
  
-Vous êtes étranger en ces lieux, vous devez vous présenter à notre chef.  
  
-Je me présenterai à Bane quand je jugerai le moment venu. Pour le moment Firenze, réapprenez à lire les étoiles.  
  
-Vous êtes la cause de ce bouleversement?  
  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas  
  
-Arrêtez de me parler par énigme et répondez-moi lui dit Firenze  
  
-N'est-ce pas la façon de parler des centaures? demanda Harry  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas plus centaures que je ne suis un humain.  
  
-Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas perdu votre don de voyance.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
  
-Voyons Firenze, ne le devinez-vous pas?  
  
-Les astres bougent trop vite, tout vas trop vite.  
  
-Réfléchissez à cela, je reviendrai bientôt vous voir cher ami.  
  
Harry disparut ainsi que ses trois amis. Firenze resta plusieurs heures sans bouger. Il s'ébroua soudainement et repartit vers son village. Le quatuor se promenait maintenant dans la forêt sous forme de licorne. Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs licorne et leur parlèrent un peu. Les licornes se réunirent en conseil et Harry prit la parole.  
  
-Chère consoeur, je vous ai réuni ici pour plusieurs raison. La première est très simple, j'aurais besoin de votre aide dans la lutte contre les ténèbres.  
  
-Qui es-tu? Demanda une licorne  
  
-Je me nomme Harry Gryffondor-Potter, descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor et de Merlin l'enchanteur.  
  
-Merlin?  
  
-Oui, nous avons reçu son enseignement et nous sommes au stade de pouvoir prendre la forme d'une licorne.  
  
-Vous êtes donc digne de confiance, poursuivez, dit une autre licorne.  
  
-Nous venons du futur, un futur où nous avons déjà vaincu Voldemort, mais nous sommes dans ce passé ci pour qu'il y ait au moins un bon futur. Pour cela, nous avons besoin de vous et de votre pureté. Vous avez une protection naturelle contre la magie noire. Nous comptons sur vous pour nous aider, non pas activement, mais en protégeant les forces du bien.  
  
-Donc, si je comprend bien, vous voulez que nous prenions partie.  
  
-Non, tout le monde sait que les licornes ne peuvent prendre partie car elles sont sagesses et lumières. Nous vous demandons seulement un peu d'aide.  
  
Les licornes délibérèrent pendant plusieurs heures durant lesquels les quatre amis furent mit à l'écart. Au bout de ce temps, il furent de nouveau appelé par les licornes.  
  
-Nous viendrons, nous serons là au moment que vous jugerez le plus adéquats. Nous ne vous aiderons qu'une seule fois, choisissez bien.  
  
-Très bien, nous reviendrons dans quelque temps pour vous faire part de ce moment.  
  
Harry et ses amis quittèrent les licornes lorsque le jour tombait. Ils marchèrent toute la nuit et arrivèrent au matin près d'un petit village familier. Ils entrèrent au village et se dirigèrent vers la maison du chef du village. Les habitants les regardèrent passer d'un ?il étrange, mais ne firent aucun commentaire et ne tentèrent pas de les arrêter. En arrivant près de la maison du chef, les quatre amis aperçurent qu'une armée les y attendaient. Harry prit les devant.  
  
-Lmë Vanwië, lmë ná nir-lmë nauta cen-Thorin (Laissez-nous passer, nous sommes pressé, nous devons voir Thorin)  
  
-Silúme-Ida umin tar laita. Lyë-úva nolmë. Ped-lyë hosta etemanta-lambë lyë. ( Votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue. Vous parlez une langue qui vous est interdite.)  
  
-Tulya-lmë lyë haran, ecar lmë lelya erinqua. (Conduisez-nous à votre chef ou nous iront seul.)  
  
-Lá, raita-es (Non ! Attrapez-les)  
  
D'un geste de la main, les autre amis levèrent une barricade de terre devant eux. Un bouclier solide les recouvrit empêchant les flèches de les atteindre.  
  
-Farya-sina, Lmë Vanwië s'impatienta Harry (Ça suffit, laissez-nous passé)  
  
-Fifiru-lyë lath o anta-lyë répliqua la chef de la garde ( Déclinez votre identité et rendez vous)  
  
-Inyë-ië Curumo valar canwa, Inyë-ië Mayachcar, Ilúvatar ho nárë, ho cemen, ho súrë o ho ëar. Inyë-ië raumo, turco elda rocco, haran elda Quendi. Inyë- ië lyë aya o aira. Cen-forya ida-turco. ( Je suis celui que la prophétie annonce, je suis Mayachcar, Dieu du feu, de la terre, du vent et de la mer. Je suis le tonnerre, dresseur de chevaux et manitou suprême des elfes des forêts. J'exige le droit de voir votre chef.)  
  
Pendant le discours d'Harry, le vent s'était levé, le ruisseau avait formé une fontaine, des boules de feu tournoyaient dans les airs et la terre se mis à bouger. La foudre s'abattit mais ne touche pas le sol. Les chevaux brisèrent leur enclos pour s'approcher d'Harry. Le temps s'assombrit sous la colère d'Harry. Enfin, à la fin de son discours, le temps redevint à la normal. Harry érigea un enclos temporaire pour les chevaux avec de la terre. Les elfes déposèrent arcs et flèches auprès d'Harry et s'agenouillèrent.  
  
-Heru, tulessë ana-tya, laita te hroafelmë, maitimo met. (Seigneur, bienvenue à toi, pardonne notre réaction colérique et fait nous grâce.)  
  
-ata-orta-lyë o tulya-met ana-tya haran. (Relevez-vous et conduisez-nous à votre chef, vous êtes graciés.)  
  
Thorin qui était justement sorti voir ce qui se passait s'empressa de rejoindre Harry à grande foulé.  
  
-Tuvu yo me Mayachcar, met lá amatírë tulessë-lda apa-ilya sina quantien. (Bienvenue parmis nous Mayachcar, nous n'attendions plus votre venu après toute ces années.  
  
-In lúmë ëa ana nwalmë. In lúmë ho tar métima ohta ananelya. ( Le temps est à la tourmente. Le temps de la dernière guerre approche.  
  
**** Flash Back ****  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient chez les elfes depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils fouillaient les archives une après les autres ressortant de nombreuses choses oubliées du temps. C'est alors qu'ils tombèrent sur un texte écrit en runes anciennes. Incapable de le déchiffrer sur place, ils le conservèrent avec eux lorsque les elfes acceptèrent de les aider. Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et apprirent les runes elfique ancienne. Ils traduisirent ceci.  
  
Un jour, lorsque les ténèbres envahiront la terre, lorsqu'il ne restera que peu de lumière, un homme viendra aider de ses amis pour chasser les ténèbres. Cette homme est notre dieu. Il est Mayachcar, dieu du vent, du feu, de l'eau et de la terre. Il contrôle la foudre et les chevaux. Il viendra lorsque plus personne ne l'attendra. Il conduira les elfes à la bataille et nous vaincrons. Mayachcar ne sera pas un homme ordinaire, il aura eu une vie chargé de plusieurs épreuves dont il sortira toujours vainqueur. Lorsqu'il viendra nous chercher, nous devrons l'accueillir comme il le mérite. Seigneur, père des elfes et roi de la lumière, nous attendons ta venu.  
  
Lorsqu'ils traduisirent cela, ils comprirent que Mayachcar était Harry. Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire puisque les elfes avaient tout de même accepté de se battre sans savoir qui il était vraiment. La seule qui fut mise au courant de cela fut Ginny pendant leur séjour à Avalon.  
  
*** Fin du Flash Back ***  
  
Thorin les fit entrer dans sa demeure et il s'entretint avec Harry.  
  
-Heru, sá suilanta-met? (Seigneur, qu'attends-tu de nous?)  
  
Harry lui demanda l'appui inconditionnel de son peuple et de ses guerriers pour la dernière guerre. Il lui demanda d'envoyer des messagers rejoindre les autres tribus elfiques. Il lui annonça aussi que les licorne et les centaures se battraient à leur côté.  
  
-Sina yéva carin Mayachcar. Lda-merë heren-ië. ( Ce sera fait Mayachcar. Vos désirs sont des ordres, combien de temps avons nous?)  
  
-arwa-lyë atta Isil (Vous avez deux lune, je reviendrais vous chercher ensuite)  
  
-Himba Aratar heru (C'est d'accord suprême Seigneur) répondit Thorin en s'inclinant.  
  
Harry et ses amis sortirent de la maison. Deux rangés d'elfes se formèrent et tous s'accroupirent en saluant.  
  
-Haran-ida quet-lyë, ni at-tulin mir atta Isil. ( Votre chef vous parlera, je reviendrai dans deux lune.)  
  
Harry traversa la rangé d'elfe et s'enfonça dans la forêt suivi de ses amis.  
  
-Ça n'a pas été trop dur dit Ginny  
  
-Nous pouvons maintenant compté sur les elfes, les centaures, les licornes et l'Ordre du phoenix. Dit Hermione  
  
-Pas mal pour du monde qui est arrivé il y a quelques jour seulement dit Ron en riant.  
  
-Allons-y, ils nous restent encore pas mal de chemin à faire pour arriver à Poudlard à la tomber de la nuit. Dit Harry  
  
-Mais nous pouvons transplaner dit Ron.  
  
-Je sais, mais je veux que les animaux de la forêt sentent que nous sommes là, ils nous sera plus facile de les approcher ensuite.  
  
Plus aucune parole ne fut échangé jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit. Ils arrivèrent à la cabane hurlante à minuit moins 5.  
  
-Transplanons dans le bureau de Dumbledore dit Harry.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. 4 personne apparurent soudainement devant les membres de l'Ordre.  
  
-Mais où étiez-vous passé demanda Dumbledore. Cela fait deux jours que vous avez disparus.  
  
-Nous avions des choses à faire Albus, ne posez pas plus de question, nous ne pouvons y répondrent pour le moment dit Hermione.  
  
-Soit, alors commençons.  
  
Harry prit le contrôle de la séance. Ils apprirent aux membres comment avoir leur second animagi puis comment faire le bouclier de Gryffondor. Harry leur appris aussi quelques autres sorts puis avant que la réunion se termine.  
  
-Le 31 octobre approche, cette journée sera marqué par beaucoup d'attaques simultanées. Nous ne pourrons être partout à la fois, c'est pourquoi je vais assigner des endroits où vous devrez être. J'ai discuté avec James et Lily par télépathie ce soir et je dois vous annoncer qu'ils mourront peut- être dans cette bataille. Bien entendu, le petit Harry aura préalablement été confié à Mme Weasley. Ils prendront Peter comme gardien du secret. Ron, Hermione et Ginny seront sur place à Godric Hollow pour repousser Voldemort de la maison. Quant à moi, j'arriverai probablement en retard car j'ai une autre place à visiter. Je vous ai placé en équipe pour cette attaque. Severus, Alastor et Arthur, vous serez au ministère. Veillez à donner l'alerte à 21 : 55, soit 5 minutes avant l'attaque. Un groupe de 15 mangemorts attaqueras. Albus, Minerva et Romuald, présentez-vous à l'orée de la forêt à la même heure, 5 mangemorts tenteront d'entrer au château. Arabella, Sirius et Remus, rendez-vous au chemin de traverse, toujours à la même heure, 8 mangemorts tenteront de détruire de nombreux commerce. Arthur, tâche d'envoyer une brigade de tireur d'élite pour pré-au-lard où trois mangemorts s'attaqueront à des sorciers endormis. Alastor, préparez un hibou pour prévoir Ste-Mangouste et envoyez-le juste avant la bataille. Est-ce que tout le monde à compris?  
  
-Ils acquiescèrent tous.  
  
-On se revoit tous ici après la bataille. D'ici là, entraînez-vous sur les sorts que vous avez appris aujourd'hui.  
  
Harry et ses trois amis transplanèrent laissant les membres de l'Ordre abasourdis. Ils ne ressortirent plus de la chambre de Gryffondor avant le 31 au soir. Dumbledore paru content de les voir au souper. Il annonça que le couvre feu était exceptionnellement à 21 heure 30 ce soir là. À 21 heure 50, Harry fit un signe de tête en direction des membres de l'Ordre qui restaient dans la grande salle puis il transplana. Il se rendit à grande vitesse chez les longdubat. Frank et Alice se réveillèrent en sursaut.  
  
-Préparez-vous et vite, des mangemorts arrivent. Ils sont trois et arriveront dans 3 minutes.  
  
Aussitôt, les deux aurors se précipitèrent et furent prêt au combat.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous lui demanda alors Frank?  
  
-Un ami envoyé par Dumbledore répondit Harry.  
  
La vitre se fracassa et trois mangemorts entrèrent. Ils furent surpris de voir trois baguettes pointés sur eux, mais crièrent tout de même.  
  
-Endoloris  
  
Harry créa un bouclier qui bloqua le sort des mangemorts. Frank et Alice en profitèrent pour maîtriser deux mangemorts. Le troisième s'échappa en transplanant.  
  
-Désolé de devoir repartir aussi vite, mais d'autre attaque ont lieu en ce moment, restez sur vos garde.  
  
Frank et Alice acquiescèrent et Harry transplana à Godric Hollow  
  
-Comment est-ce possible hurla Voldemort, personne ne peut résister à l'Avada Kedavra.  
  
-Nous si, répondit calmement la voix de Ginny.  
  
Harry apparut soudainement à la porte brillant d'une lumière blanche étincelante.  
  
-Nous nous reverrons cria Voldemort avant de disparaître.  
  
Harry se retourna vers ses parents, ils étaient étendus au sol.  
  
-Enervatum dit Harry.  
  
James et Lily se relevèrent.  
  
-Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne sommes pas mort sur le coup? Demanda James  
  
-Nous avons bloqué le sort et nous vous avons stupéfixer pour donner l'impression à Voldemort qu'il vous avaient eu répondit Hermione.  
  
-Vite, à Poudlard, cria Harry  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Minerva et Romuald étaient sur le sol et blessés. Dumbledore se battaient avec les trois mangemorts restants. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver la troupe de six sorciers, ils transplanèrent immédiatement, mais la foudre s'abattit sur l'un d'eux le tuant sur le coup.  
  
-Comment vont-il demanda Ron?  
  
-Mal en point, mais ils survivront, ils ont reçu le Doloris et quelques autres sorts avant d'être stupéfixé. Vous arrivez à temps, je n'aurais pas pus tenir encore longtemps.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Minerva et Romuald et les soigna en quelques minutes.  
  
-Rentrons, les autres ne devraient plus tarder.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient rentrés. La plupart n'avaient aucune blessure autre qu'une grande fatigue.  
  
-Recuperar energia lancèrent en combiné les quatre amis.  
  
Harry raconta ce qu'ils savaient déjà, le couple Longdubat, Godric Hollow et Poudlard, puis demanda aux autres de raconter les évènements qui s'étaient produits. Arthur pris la parole.  
  
-Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour prévenir les aurors de l'attaque des 15 mangemorts. Nous en avons capturés 5, deux autres sont morts et les autres se sont échappés. 2 aurors ont été tués et 5 autres blessés. Cependant, la brigade de tireur d'élite est arrivés en retard à pré-au-lard. 15 sorciers ont été tués et 25 blessés. Les 3 mangemorts se sont sauvés en voyant apparaître la brigade.  
  
Sirius se racla la gorge et prit la parole  
  
-Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au chemin de traverse, tout était encore calme. Nous avons réussis à prendre par surpris les mangemorts en tuant 3 sur le coup. 1 sorcier fut tué et 10 autres blessés. 4 mangemorts prirent la fuite alors que le cinquième était blessé. Avant que nous ne l'atteignons, les 4 autres mangemorts le tuèrent à distance.  
  
-Le bilan est lourd : 18 sorciers morts, 40 blessés, 7 mangemorts capturés, 8 sont morts et 18 se sont échappés. Voldemort s'est aussi échappé énonça Harry.  
  
Un visage lugubre parcourut l'assemblé.  
  
-Néanmoins, cette attaque fut moins dévastatrices que cela aurait du se passer. 44 sorciers auraient du mourir, 125 blessés, deux fous, seulement deux mangemorts capturés, 3 morts et 29 enfuit. Le bilan n'est sommes toute pas aussi catastrophique que prévu. Voldemort a subit de lourde perte et il sait maintenant qu'au moins 3 personnes sont capable de résister à l'avada Kedavra.  
  
-Comment cela 3 sorciers demanda Minerva?  
  
-Car il ne m'a pas affronté, il est partit avant. Il s'est enfuit comme le lâche qu'il ait réellement. Arthur, Alastor, retournez au ministère et donnez-nous des nouvelles dès que possible. Nous espérons en savoir plus sur les mangemorts que nous avons attrapés.  
  
Arthur et Alastor obtempérèrent et partirent pour le ministère. La discussion se poursuivit un moment puis tous retournèrent dormir les quelques heures qui restaient avant le matin. Le quatuor se retrouva dans la maison de gryffondor et commentait les attaques.  
  
-Il était beaucoup plus puissant que ce que nous avions connus. Il ne le laissait pas voir, mais il n'avait jamais récupéré tout ses pouvoirs dit Hermione.  
  
-Je crois qu'ils lui revenaient petit à petit alors que là, il est déjà au sommet de sa forme. Continua Ron  
  
-Je dirais même que si nous ne le stoppons pas bientôt, il y aura beaucoup plus de mort que ce que nous avions prévu termina Ginny.  
  
-Alors nous allons devoir faire vite pour entraîner tout le monde à se battre. Et trouver un moyen pour que la dernière bataille ait lieu à Poudlard. C'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour cacher notre armé en attendant la bataille. Heureusement que nous allons avoir une plus grande armées que chez nous.  
  
Le silence retomba entre les quatre amis. Quelques temps plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher dans la forêt de Gryffondor. Marcher dans la nature les relaxais comme rien ne le faisait. La pression de la bataille retomba et les bienfaits de la réussites se fit ressentir. Ils avaient réussis à freiner Voldemort. Harry ne serait pas orphelin et Neville n'aurait pas de parents fous. Le quatuor regagna la grande salle pour déjeuner. Le courrier arriva. En première page de la gazette du sorcier on pouvait lire.  
  
Série d'attaque hier soir, la marque des ténèbres est apparus à plusieurs endroits.  
  
L'article était lugubre faisant plutôt ressortir les mauvais côtés de la bataille que les bons. L'identité des mangemorts capturés et décédés n'étaient cependant pas mentionné. Harry laissa filer un sourire lorsqu'il vit qui signait l'article.  
  
Rita Skeeter, nouvelle journaliste à sensation  
  
Décidément, elle ne changerait pas en 10 ans...  
  
À bientôt pour la suite! ~Weirdo~ 


	7. Cracmols, SangdeBourbe et Premiers Cours

Coucou tout le monde. Je sais je sais, j'ai été très long. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai beaucoup d'obligation qui font que j'ai moins de temps pour taper les chapitres. Mais n'en reste pas moins que j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 14 écrit à la main. Alors même si c'est long, ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas arrêter l'écriture de cette fic et je n'arrêterai pas avant la fin! Maintenant place aux Reviews.  
  
Tiffany Shin : Merci pour ta reviews, voilà la suite  
  
?il-de-Nuit : héhé misso, j'ai bien été contaminé pas mon nouveau surnom. N'empêche qu'un de plus ou de moins. Non, je ne compte pas Voldy comme un mangemort puisqu'il est leur chef. Et oui, voilà pourquoi je cherchait un dico elfique. A+ sur MSN Martinounet xxxx  
  
Hedwige : Content de voir que tu as aimé mon tome 5 et que tu aime le début du 6. Voilà la suite.  
  
Obal : lol, non, j'ai fait des recherches et ça m'a prit 4 heure juste tout traduire en elfique alors c'est pas facile.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Content de voir que ça te plait toujours.  
  
Marie-Jo : Plus longue. Je sais pas, différente. Sûrement. Héhé, ouais, on peut dire que mes résultats ont été satisfaisant dans l'ensemble. Voilà enfin le chapitre.  
  
Moimeme : Voilà le chapitre. Pour le temps que tu attends pour me critiquer, vas y et gène toi pas . J'aurai au moins eu une critique pas pire avant la total démolition héhé Mais soit pas trop méchant stp a+  
  
Miya Black : Bah c'est pas grave, tu l'as lu maintenant  
  
Miya Black2 : Ouais, c'est sur que j'aurais pus les faire venir plus tôt mais bon. Ça m'a fait plaisir pour la lettre, c'était pas grand chose à comparer votre délire mais tk. Content de voir que tu aime toujours Ton gourou Weirdo  
  
Mag : Oupsss, toi qui me félicitais pour la rapidité que je poste mes chapitres, je viens de prendre une débarque.. Pour ce qui est des descriptions que tu demandes, elles sont déjà écrites mais dans un autre chapitre. Patience, tu auras la réponse à ta question. Il n'y aura pas grand autre passage avec autant d'elfique, mais je le crois nécessaire dans quelques passages. Voilà la suite.  
  
Gaia : Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier gaia? Mais voyons. Content de pouvoir te reparler.  
  
Simon Potter : Voilà voilà, il est là!  
  
Moimeme : Il est là le chapitre, bonne critique!  
  
Bonne Lecture à tous!  
  
Chapitre 7 : Cracmols, Sang-de-Bourbe et Premiers Cours  
  
Dumbledore fut obligé de commenté l'attaque ce matin-là. Il le fit brièvement sans entrer dans les détails, mais il fit quand même ressortir les bons côtés. Les nouveaux horaires furent distribués aux élèves incluant les nouveaux cours. Dumbledore s'étais assurer que dans chaque classe, 2 professeur donnerait le cours. Ainsi, ils pourraient faire des démonstrations de ce qu'ils allaient enseigner. Ils avaient congé pour le premier cours de la journée. Ils préparèrent ensemble ce qu'ils allaient enseigner aux Gryffondor lors de leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avancés. Finalement, le temps passa assez rapidement et ils partirent chacun de leur côté donner leur cours. Harry et Ron avaient les gryffondor de la 4ième à la 7ième année et Hermione et Ginny les 1ère à 3ième année de Gryffondor. En entrant dans leur immense salle de classe, agrandie par la magie, Harry et Ron furent frappés par le mutisme de leurs élèves. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.  
  
-Bonjour à tous dirent les deux amis.  
  
-Bonjours professeurs répondirent les élèves.  
  
-Quelqu'un peut me dire quel est ce silence? Demanda Ron  
  
Personne ne répondit  
  
-Bon, c'est comme vous voulez termina Ron  
  
Les deux professeurs s'assirent en ne pipant mot. Les élèves étonnés regardèrent faire leur professeurs. Un élève leva timidement la main.  
  
-Oui? Dit Harry  
  
-Euh, vous ne donnez pas de cours monsieur?  
  
-Et bien laissez-moi vous dire une chose mr.  
  
-Mike McPhee  
  
-Mr. McPhee, dans ce cours, vous devez participer. Lorsqu'on pose une question, même si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse, essayez au moins quelques choses. Je repose donc la question de Mr.White. Pourquoi ce silence? .. Oui McPhee?  
  
-Euh, nous ne sommes pas sur de comment il faut se comporter professeur Cooper.  
  
-Bien, nous allons donc commencer le cours. Comportez-vous comme avec les autres professeurs. Seulement, il n'y aura aucune blagues ou turlupinades permises acceptés dans ce cours. Nous parlons ici d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avancés. Vous verrez des choses dans ce cours que vous ne verrez plus jamais ailleurs continua Harry.  
  
-Rangez vos papiers et vos plumes, vous n'en aurez pas besoin dans ce cours. Sortez votre baguette. Qui peut me dire qu'est-ce que le sort Expelliarmus? Demanda Ron  
  
Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main, la plupart était en 6 ou septième année.  
  
-Oui, demanda Ron en pointant du doigt un élève.  
  
-Le sortilège Expelliarmus est un sort de désarmement utilisé lors de duel, mais il n'est pas très puissant dans un combat de haut niveau. Un sorcier expérimenté peut très bien le contré. Récita la demoiselle.  
  
-C'est en partie vrai, le sortilège de l'Expelliarmus est un sort de désarmement. Par contre, il peut être très puissant et même désarmé les sorciers les plus expérimentés. Vous allez venir un à un et tenter de désarmer le plus de vous camarades possible en lançant un seul expelliarmus dit Ron.  
  
Les élèves se succédèrent et peu parvinrent à retirer plus de deux baguettes. D'un geste, Harry recouvrit les murs de matelas.  
  
-Bien, voyons voir combien j'en aurai moi dit Ron.  
  
Les élèves se regardèrent intrigués.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança Ron nonchalamment.  
  
Tous les élèves furent projeté assez durement contre les matelas. Leur baguette s'entassait dans un tas devant Ron.  
  
-Voilà la preuve que ce sort peut être très puissant. Mr White n'y a pourtant pas mis toute sa puissance. Que vous serait-il arrivés si cela avait été le cas? Dit Harry  
  
-Nous allons cependant vous prouvez qu'il est possible de contrer l'expelliarmus avec de l'expérience. Je vais mettre toute ma puissance dans ce sort et le professeur Cooper devra l'éviter.  
  
Harry se plaça en position.  
  
-Expelliarmus lança Ron avec force.  
  
Harry ne bougea pas et sa baguette ne vibra même pas malgré le fait qu'il ait reçu le sort de plein fouet. Les élèves stupéfait applaudirent leur professeur. Ils apprirent comment pratiquer le sortilège et une façon facile de le contrer. À la fin du cours, Harry demanda le silence.  
  
-Maintenant que vous savez utiliser l'expelliarmus, nous passerons à autre chose le cours prochain. Vous devez parvenir à libérer votre potentiel magique le plus rapidement possible. On se revoit au prochain cours.  
  
Les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe et Harry et Ron donnèrent le même cours aux Serdaigles. Ils retrouvèrent Hermione et Ginny sur l'heure du dîner.  
  
-Comment cela s'est-il passé demanda Ron?  
  
-Dans l'ensemble bien, très bien. C'est un peu difficile pour les premières années mais certains ont plus de facilités que d'autres. Et vous demanda Hermione?  
  
-Après le silence du début du cours, cela ne s'est pas si mal passé. Cet après-midi, nous avons les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles termina Harry.  
  
-Oui, ça me répugne de devoir enseigner à de futur mangemort dit Ginny.  
  
-Mais certain ne le deviendront plus. Nous pouvons y changer quelques choses. Dit Ron.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien. Harry et Ron durent donner une retenue à un élèves de Serpentard, mais la cours se passa bien. Au souper, Dumbledore glissa aux quatre amis.  
  
-J'ai entendu dire que vos élèves avaient bien appréciés vos performances.  
  
Sans en dire plus, la conversation s'orienta vers d'autres sujets. Harry se leva soudainement de sa chaise, faisant taire le bruit qui parcourait la grande salle.  
  
-Votre attention à tous s'il vous plaît. Je sais que ce n'est pas commun qu'Un professeur prennent la parole à un repas, mais je vous jure que ça ne prendra pas grand de votre temps. Ce soir et tous les lundi et jeudi soir, un club de duel sera ouvert. Il est ouvert à tous et à toutes. Des bases en duels vous seront enseignés et des petits tournois amicaux auront lieu. Rendez-vous ici même à 19 :30. Ces cours auront une duré de 2 heures et sont parfaitement libre.  
  
Harry se rassit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.  
  
-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir mon cher Gryphus, lui dit Ron  
  
-Mais voyons mon cher Lupus, tu n'avais qu'à lire mes pensées.  
  
Ils partirent tous quatre à rire et ils allèrent se préparer pour le cours. Chacun des quatre amis prit son arme qu'ils firent disparaître dans leur habits.  
  
-On leur en met plein la vue? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Plein la vue, rétorquèrent les trois autres.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'aperçurent qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la grande salle. Trop pour eux quatre.  
  
-Que ceux qui ne sont là que pour écouter et regarder sortent. Normalement, ils nous auraient fait plaisir de vous garder tous ici mais vous êtes trop nombreux dit Ron. Harry fit disparaître les tables de la grande salle. À la place de la table des professeurs se tenait maintenant un estrade qui faisait toute la largeur de la salle et le quart de sa longueur. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se tenaient en avant scène.  
  
-Bonjour à tous et à toute et bienvenue à ce club de duel. Vous avez tous pourquoi ce cours existe. Voldemort n'hésitera point à vous tuer sans aucun caprice dit Harry. La plupart des élèves réagirent peu au nom de Voldemort. La terreur qu'il inspirait commençait seulement à devenir tabou.  
  
-Vous savez que nous serons très exigeant pendant toute la durée de ce cours. Si, à aucun moment, vous ne vous sentez plus bien de suivre ce cours, vous pouvez lâchez. Nous espérons qu'une majorité de vous restera durant toute la session. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me nommer les différentes forment de duel? Dit Hermione  
  
Plusieurs mains se levèrent.  
  
-Oui demanda Hermione à un élève  
  
-Le combat magique et le combat à main nue.  
  
-En effet, vous avez deux formes. Le duel magique et le duel au corps à corps. Vous oubliez le duel avec armes magique et les duels psychiques qui sont aussi très utilisés. Continua Hermione.  
  
-Dans ce cours, nous vous apprendrons principalement deux formes et certains auront peut-être la chance d'en apprendre une troisième. Vous apprendrez les duels magiques et les corps à corps. Certains d'entre-vous toucheront peut-être au duel avec arme magique termina Ginny.  
  
-Cela ne sera certainement pas les Cracmols lança un élève de Serpentard.  
  
-Premièrement, si ces élèves sont à Poudlard, c'est que ce sont des sorciers, cracmols ou non. Deuxièmement, une autre insulte de ce genre et je vous expulse de ce cours. 15 points de moins pour Serpentard et une retenue pour vous lança Harry.  
  
Quelques Gryffondor se mirent à rire.  
  
-Arrêtez de rire Sang-de-Bourbe cria un autre Serpentard.  
  
Ce qui se passa ensuite arriva si rapidement que personne ne vit clairement ce qui s'était passé. Hermione avait bondi dans les airs et avait atterrie juste à coté du Serpentard. Elle le pris par le collet.  
  
-Jamais plus vous ne répéterez ces paroles en ma présence. Je suis moi-même d'origine moldu et je suis cent fois supérieur à ce que vous n'atteindrez jamais en magie. 50 points seront retirés à Serpentard et vous avez une retenue de deux semaines. Vous êtes exclus de ce club de duel.  
  
La colère qui se dégageait d'Hermione était telle que personne n'osait réagir.  
  
-Comme vous venez de le constater, aucune remarque ou geste blessant ne sera accepté dans nos cours ou même dans les couloirs. Nous réprimanderons toutes forme de violence verbale ou physique envers vos camarades dit Ginny.  
  
-Retournons maintenant à ce qui nous intéresse. Dit Ron  
  
-Ce soir, vous n'allez pas mettre en pratique le duel magique. Ce sera pour jeudi. Ce soir, vous assisterez à un duel assez particulier. Vos quatre professeurs s'affronteront simultanément, y mettant toute leur compétence et en utilisant toutes les formes de duel connue. Nos blessures seront réelles alors ne soyez pas surpris si nous saignons. Quoi qu'il advienne, ne vous mêlez pas de ce duel temps qu'il ne sera pas terminé. Je compte sur les professeurs présent pour garder un calme absolu. Dit Harry  
  
Les regards des élèves se braquèrent sur Dumbledore, Flitwick, Rogue et McGonagall qui était dans la salle. Dumbledore fit un bref mouvement de la tête leur accordant leur demande. Les quatre amis se placèrent aux quatre extrémité de la scène. Ils prirent leur position de duelliste et lâchèrent une bonne partie de leur puissance. Bien qu'ils tentaient de camoufler leur aura, elle était si puissante qu'elle transparaissait dans tout leur corps. Baguette sortie, ils se saluèrent commençant ainsi le début du duel. Les sorts ne fusèrent pas immédiatement, les quatre adversaires se contentant de se jauger. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle attendant avec impatience le début du combat. Après quelques secondes, Ron fut le premier à attaquer. Il lança un triple sort qui fut diriger vers ses trois ennemis. Les sorts ne se rendirent pas à destination et retournèrent en direction de leur expéditeur. Ron se contente d'un mouvement de la main pour faire disparaître les sorts. Aucun autre mouvement n'avait eu lieu, les quatre amis se regardaient avec respect. Les élèves croyaient qu'ils avaient arrêter le combat lorsqu'Harry parla.  
  
-Le réchauffement est terminé, passons maintenant au vrai duel.  
  
Un petit sourire flotta un instant au coin de leur lèvres avant que la concentration ne revienne entièrement. D'un vif mouvement, Harry tenta de frapper Ron qui bloqua sans grande difficulté. Un combat à main nue s'engagea entre les deux. De leur côté, Hermione et Ginny en était aussi venu aux coups. Ils étaient rapide et leur coup semblait être précis, mais chaque fois, ils étaient bloqués. Harry se retrouva dos à dos avec Hermione, en se retournant, il la frappa de revers de la main, mais elle esquiva d'un vif mouvement et elle se jeta sur Harry en même temps que Ron. Harry se déplaça extrêmement vite et Ron et Hermione se frappèrent. Se retrouvant devant Ginny, Harry sorti sa baguette. D'un regard froid et déterminé, Ginny tenta de le déstabilisé psychologiquement, elle tenta de s'insinuer dans son esprit, mais Harry bloqua l'assaut et Ginny fut repoussée durement vers le mur. Ron et Hermione enchaînaient coups sur coups, s'atteignant parfois, mais bloquant la plupart des coups. Ron se jeta sur Ginny qui venait de se relever. Harry se retrouva devant Hermione baguette en main. Hermione disparut pour réapparaître derrière Harry qu'elle frappa. Ce moment lui permis de sortir sa baguette. De leur côté, Ron et Ginny avaient aussi sorti leur baguette et se lançaient de puissants sorts. Harry attaqua brusquement Hermione qui ne put éviter l'assaut. Elle tomba au sol, gravement atteinte. Harry sauta vers les deux autres duellistes. Il sépara Ginny de Ron en lui lança le même sort qu'à Hermione. Ginny se retrouva aussi au sol. D'un mouvement vif, Ron désarma Harry et le frappa à la t^te. Harry roula au sol et sortit son épée en se relevant. Ron fit de même et les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent. Ils excellaient tous deux dans le maniement de leur épée, les coups n'arrivaient pas à toucher leur adversaire. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny avait combattu le sort s'affrontaient de nouveau au corps à corps. Ginny sortie son épée et attaqua Hermione. Alors que les élèves croyaient qu'Hermione serait touché, une lumière blanche entoura l'épée qui fut arrêté dans son mouvement. Hermione recula vivement sortant aussi son arme. Harry conjura un poignard qui apparu dans sa main. Il poignarda Ron au thorax tout en lançant son épée en l'air qui devient un sabre. D'une seule main, Harry continua le combat avec Ron qui chancelant, évitait les coups de Harry. Un mur de feu entoura Harry alors que Ron s'affaissait au sol. Harry réussit après quelques secondes à faire reculer le feu, mais Ron n'était plus là. Une douleur fulgurante le parcourut alors qu'il sentit la lame de celui-ci le transpercer. Un puissant jet d'eau renversa Ron et Harry retire l'épée de son corps. Ses yeux devinrent doré et la blessure se referma. D'un mouvement de la main, le sol de la salle se scinda, Ron fit de même, et c'est deux morceaux de plancher qui se frappèrent. Hermione et Ginny étaient toute deux blessés, mais elle combattaient toujours à l'épée. Hermione se dégagea et d'un coup de pied, jeta Ginny au sol. Elle fit apparaître une tornade qui engloba Ginny. Quelque seconde plus tard, Hermione fut entouré d'un mur de feu et sa tornade s'éclaircit. Ginny fonça vers les garçons leur envoyant un puissant sort. Ron tomba au sol, mais le sort ne toucha pas Harry. Il frappa un coup bref et puissant et mis Ginny K.O. Hermione se jeta sur lui par derrière, mais ne le surpris pas. Harry lui lança un puissant sort et elle tomba au sol inconsciente. Ron s'était relevé. Le combat se poursuivit entre eux deux. Un puissant jet d'eau projeta Harry sur un mur de terre. Harry se releva, une épaule disloqué et la lèvre fendu. Il sourit à Ron puis un feu s'éleva à l'endroit précis ou Ron était. Ron poussa un cri de douleur et de l'eau lui tomba dessus. Ginny s'était réveiller et fit subir le même sort à Harry. Ron attaqua sa s?ur pendant ce temps. Ses protections étaient tombés et il put facilement la stupefixer. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir prenant le contrôle de son esprit. Ron se lança lui-même un sort qui l'affaiblit considérablement. Il lança un puissant sort à Harry avant de tomber inconscient. Harry encaissa le sort et tomba au sol. Souffrant de douleur et perdant ses dernières forces, il s'évanouit quelques secondes. Les élèves et professeurs présents étaient tétanisés par le spectacle dont ils avaient été témoin. Jamais ils n'avaient assistés à un duel aussi acharné et utilisant autant de puissance. Lorsque Harry tomba au sol, un élève voulut se jeter saur la scène.  
  
-NON cria Dumbledore.  
  
L'élève retourna à sa place. Harry repris conscience et sauta sur ses pieds. Il fit léviter ses trois amis et les approchas de lui. Alors même qu'ils les englobaient dans un bouclier de verre, les trois évincèrent enfin le sort qui les maintenaient évanouis et ils sautèrent sur pied. Une seconde plus tard, leur bouclier protecteur sauta et ils se refirent de nouveau fassent. Leur baguette se matérialisa dans leur main et ils se placèrent à nouveau aux quatre coins de ce qui restait de la scène. Ils se saluèrent à nouveau et rangèrent leur baguette. Ils se rejoignirent au centre de la scène et saluèrent les spectateurs. D'un claquement de doigts, la grande salle retrouva son apparence d'origine. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit alors entendre sortant les élèves de leur stupeur. Le visage tuméfier et ensanglanté, les quatre amis sourirent. Quelques formules magique plus tard, ils retrouvaient leur aspect frais et dispos.  
  
-Vous venez d'assister à un combat d'une grande intensité Nous ne vous demandons pas d'être capable de faire ce que nous avons fait à la fin de l'année, mais vous devez être capable de vous défendre convenablement. Bonne fin de soirée dit Harry  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit de nouveau entendre et les élèves regagnèrent leur dortoir. Albus, Minerva, Severus et Romuald approchèrent avec respect les quatre amis.  
  
-Jamais je n'ai vu plus beau combat, très impressionnant dit Albus.  
  
-Pas étonnant que vous ayez vaincu Voldemort dit Severus  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette magie sans baguette? demanda Romuald  
  
-Je savais que vous étiez puissant, mais à ce point. dit Minerva  
  
Les quatre amis sourirent énigmatiquement.  
  
-Merci, vous venez d'assister à l'entraînement que nous faisons depuis 5 ans tout les matins dit Ron  
  
-Vous voulez dire que vous vous combattez ainsi tout les matins? Demanda Minerva  
  
-Oh, bien plus que cela, avec d'autre magie aussi, vous n'avez vu qu'une partie de notre entraînement et vous n'avez pas vu notre entière puissance. Nous ne voulions pas blessé personne dans la salle dit Hermione  
  
-Mais ils nous est impossible de tout vous dévoiler termina Ginny.  
  
-Bien, très bien, je crois que cette petite démonstration vous fera craindre de certain Serpentard et louanger par les autres élèves. Dit Albus avec son éternel amusement.  
  
-En effet Albus, si vous voulez bien nous excusez dit Harry.  
  
-Mais bien entendu répondit Albus.  
  
Harry et ses amis transplanèrent aussitôt. Ils se retrouvèrent sur un banc dans le jardin de gryffondor.  
  
-Pas trop épuisé, demanda Harry  
  
-Oh non, la routine lança malicieusement Ginny avant de bailler et d'enfouir sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Harry. Ils regardèrent tous quatre les étoiles échangeant quelques fois des paroles par la pensée avant de s'endormir quelques heures pour récupérer de leur efforts. Au petit matin, les deux couples étroitement enlacé rentrèrent dans la maison. Après une bonne douche et s'être changé, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour leur repas. Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers eux à leur entré. Faisant comme si ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de rien, les quatre amis gagnèrent leur place. Le regard des élèves les suivirent jusqu'à leur place. Tous pouvaient entendre la conversation que les quatre amis se tenaient.  
  
-Vous ne trouvez pas que la grande salle est silencieuse ce matin? Demanda Harry  
  
-En effet, à croire que quelqu'un a lancé un sort de mutisme dit Ron.  
  
-Avez-vous préparez vos cours pour aujourd'hui? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Bien entendu, que croyais-tu? lança joyeusement Ron  
  
Voyant qu'on accordait aucune importance à leur mutisme, la vie matinale repris son cours normal à Poudlard. Dans le repaire de Voldemort par contre, celui-ci était en proie à une grande fureur.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible, ils ne peuvent pas avoir une si grande puissance, j'aurais été au courant, Endoloris.  
  
Un cri perçant retentit.  
  
-Peter, va prendre des informations sur ces quatre nouveaux professeurs et tâche d'apprendre où Dumbledore à caché le fils Potter. Tu m'as déçu, par ta faute, il n'était pas avec les Potter le soir ou je les ai tués. Tu mourras si tu failli à ta tâche.  
  
-Oui maître dit une toute petite voix accroupie aux pieds de Voldemort.  
  
Le petit homme tremblant de peur et de douleur ne bougeait toujours pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Hurla Voldemort  
  
L'homme nommé Peter se leva et partit à la course. Un homme sortit de l'ombre.  
  
-Lucius, à son retour, prend les informations qu'il donnera et tue le. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui, il ne nous est plus utile.  
  
-Bien maître, il en sera fait selon votre désir dit Malfoy avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
À Bientôt ~Weirdo~ 


	8. Voldemort

Salut tout le monde, je sais, je sais, il a été long à venir ce chapitre. Mais j'ai une bonne raison, j'étais en fin de trimestre alors j'avais beaucoup de boulot. Je vous garanti que le chapitre 9 viendra plus rapidement. P-t un cadeau de Noël.. En attendant, je passe aux réponses aux reviews.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Est-ce que je suis pardonné même si ça a pris presque un mois pour celui-ci? Merci pour ta review.  
  
Mag : héhé, je sais, je suis une tortue. Mais je m'assume. Pour ce qui est de Harry, il est vrai qu'il est un peu imbu de lui-même et vous comprendrez pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Ce ne sera pas décrit tel quel mais vous devez comprendre que personne ne l'a ramener sur terre. Tu comprendras en lisant le chapitre. Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, le titre du chapitre devrait déjà te donner la réponse à ta question. À la prochaine xxx  
  
Moimeme : Que dire, toujours toi-même. Tes réflexions bien que très direct sont vrai. Mais tu comprendras sûrement une partie du pourquoi du comment avec ce chapitre. Merci de ta franchise.  
  
Pixel : lolll, mes nombreuses fautes... Je dois dire que c'est très vrai et que ça doit être parfois achalant, mais je fais mon possible :P Voilà la suite. On se reparle bientôt.  
  
Miya Black : Merci de ta reviews. Voilà la suite. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas jasé sur PMW, A bientôt.  
  
Misso : Je t'envoie un PM tout de suite après avoir mis le chapitre online. Comme j'ai fini ma session universitaire, on va sûrement se croiser plus souvent. A bientôt.  
  
Addy : Dois-je vraiment me donner la peine de te répondre? A tu seulement regarder le rating de ma fic? De toute façon, ils feront ce qu'ils ont à faire, vous le saurez ou le devinerez. Mais rend toi compte d'une chose, ils ont passé 10 ans ensemble à Avalon, crois tu vraiment que leur relation soit resté frigide?  
  
Hp059 : Merci de ta review, je continue.  
  
Avant de passer au chapitre, j'aimerais souhaiter à tous mes lecteurs un agréable temps des fêtes. Bonne Lecture.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Voldemort  
  
Harry ne laissa rien paraître , mais il avait vu la scène. Il était content que Peter soit exclu des mangemorts, mais il ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer. Voldemort ne savait toujours pas que James et Lily était vivant. Il était bien trop fier de lui pour se rendre compte qu'aucun journaux ne parlait de leur mort. Harry fut pris dans ses pensées pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner. Il ne remarqua pas les regards inquisiteurs de ses trois amis qui se doutaient bien qu'il avait eu une vision lié à Voldemort. La journée se passa relativement bien, les quatre amis donnèrent un cours de soins curatifs à leur élèves. Ils leur apprirent quelques sorts sans grande difficultés, que la plupart parvinrent à maîtriser. À la fin des cours, Harry sorti seul à l'extérieur. Il se transforma en phoenix et se camoufla dans les banches d'un arbre. Avec sa vue perçante, il vit rapidement un rat s'approcher de l'école. Il attendit patiemment que le rat passe sous l'arbre avant de reprendre forme humaine et de tomber souplement sur le rat. Queudvert n'eut pas le temps d'éviter que la main d'Harry ne lui tombe dessus. Harry tint solidement le rat dans sa main. Le rat tenta bien de s'échapper.  
  
-Reste tranquille ou je te tue tout de suite Queudvert. Lui jeta Harry  
  
Queudvert cessa aussitôt de gigoter pour se mettre à trembler de partout.  
  
-Ton maître ne sera pas content de voir que tu as échoué ta mission cher ami. Je peux peut-être t'aider lui dit d'une voix doucereuse Harry.  
  
Le rat cessa de trembler pour fixer Harry.  
  
-Reprend ta forme Peter.  
  
Peter repris sa forme humaine.  
  
-Co..Comment savais-tu que je viendrais?  
  
-Je connais tout de toi Peter, je sais que tu as trahi James et Lily Potter, mais que par mégarde, le petit Harry n'était pas là. Tu as reçu l'endoloris pour cela n'est-ce pas?  
  
Peter inclina la tête.  
  
-Je sais que tu es venu pour prendre des informations sur les nouveaux professeurs. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'après ton départ, Voldemort à ordonner à Lucius Malfoy de te tuer à ton retour.  
  
Peter se remis à trembler.  
  
-Ainsi Peter, ta vie est compté lui dit Harry.  
  
-Ai..Aidez-moi supplia Peter.  
  
-Relève-toi Peter et fait face à tes choix. Tu as choisi de te ranger au côté de Voldemort, tu as choisi de trahir James et Lily. Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Tu es un traître.  
  
Peter se mit à couiner. Il tremblait de partout. Harry le prit en pitié et lui dit.  
  
-Peter, tu as la chance de survivre, mais tu iras à Azkaban pour le restant de ta vie.  
  
Peter se mit à pleurer de plus belle.  
  
-Pas les, pas les détraqueurs parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.  
  
-Tu moisiras dans un cachot de Poudlard en attendant que la direction d'Azkaban soit enlevé aux détraqueurs.  
  
-M..Merci murmura Peter.  
  
-Ne me remercie pas, je ne suis pas cruel, mais si tel avais été le cas, je n'aurais pas hésité à te tuer sur le champs.  
  
-Qui, qui est-tu?  
  
-Je suis Harry Cooper, un des nouveaux professeurs.  
  
Peter se renfrogna et murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne compris pas.  
  
-Marche devant, n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, je connais le moyen de te rattraper. Ne compte surtout pas sur Severus Rogue pour te sortir de là, je sais qui il est vraiment.  
  
Les derniers espoirs de Peter semblaient avoir tombé. C'est avec la mine défaite qu'il précéda Harry dans le château.  
  
-En direction des cachots.  
  
Harry sortit sa baguette et la mis dans le dos de Peter.  
  
-N'essaie surtout pas de m'échapper.  
  
Les deux sorciers descendirent aux cachots. Ils croisèrent Severus Rogue qui remontait dans la grande salle.  
  
-Ah, Severus, je voulais justement vous voir, auriez-vous de la potion qui empêche les transformations animagus?  
  
Rogue le regarda incrédule puis acquiesça et les suivit. Il prit un flacon dans sa réserve personnel et le tendit à Harry.  
  
-Voilà Harry, veut tu bien me dire.  
  
-J'ai croisé M. Pettigrow qui venait collecter des informations sur moi et mes amis pour son maître.  
  
Peter regarda Severus l'implorant de son aide. Severus garda un air froid et dit.  
  
-Bien, enferme ce traître dans la cellule du fond, elle est bien protégé.  
  
Harry fit avancer Peter dans la cellule. Il lui tendit la fiole et le força à boire son contenu. Il lui enleva sa baguette et referma la porte. Il plaça ensuite un sort d'insonorité et lui dit.  
  
-Pour tes besoins, il y a une cuvette dans ta cellule, un elfe de maison te servira tes repas. Je reviendrai bientôt te voir.  
  
Harry quitta les cachots en compagnie de Severus et ils regagnèrent leur place à la grande salle. Harry souriait à grandes dents. Ses amis voulaient lui poser des questions mais ils les balayaient de la main.  
  
-Plus tard murmura t-il tout de même.  
  
Même après le dîner, Harry refusa de dire ce qu'il avait.  
  
-Vous saurez en même temps que l'Ordre.  
  
Les heures passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour la réunion.  
  
-Molly commence à se demander ce que je fais à sortir si tard le soir, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dit Arthur  
  
-Arthur, mettez Molly au courant, elle gardera le secret. Apprenez-lui aussi à se défendre car tel que je la connais, elle ne restera pas les bras croisés. Dit Albus  
  
-Quels sont les derniers développement au ministère demanda Harry.  
  
-Je me suis présenté pour le poste de ministre de la magie. De cette façon, même si Cornelius ne fait plus partie de l'Ordre, je pourrai probablement être sous-ministre. Cornelius me considère toujours comme un ami. J'aurai donc les pieds bien placé pour protéger le ministère.  
  
-Merci Arthur, j'espère vous avoir en place très bientôt dit Albus  
  
-Que comptez-vous faire Arthur, si vous êtes élu ministre demanda Harry  
  
-Notre première action serait d'enlever aux détraqueurs le contrôle d'Azkaban. Ils se rallieront à Voldemort sitôt qu'il leur aura demandé. Répondit Arthur.  
  
-Si vous voulez bien me suivre en mettant vos capuchons, nous avons un invité surprise aux cachots dit calmement Harry.  
  
Severus croisa le regard d'Harry et ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang. La colère et le ressentiment qui habitait Harry était si forte qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait exploser. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Severus compris qu'Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contrôler cette haine.  
  
-Tu ne te couvre pas lui demanda Albus  
  
-Non, cet invité m'a déjà vu ainsi que Severus.  
  
Severus baissa son capuchon. Ils approchèrent près des cachots. Harry regarda dans la cellule et vit Peter accroupit dans un coin. Il se déplaça quelque peu affin que tous puissent voir le contenu de la cellule.  
  
-Peter dit James  
  
-Le traître dit Sirius.  
  
-En effet, il s'agit bien de M. Pettigrow. Il venait collecter des informations pour son maître lorsque je l'ai capturé.  
  
Peter venait d'apercevoir le groupe de sorcier. Il reconnu la robe porté par ceux-ci comme étant celle des combattants de l'Ordre du phoenix. Il fixa Severus du regard. Était-il un traître à son maître ou un espion. Harry mit fin au sortilège de silence.  
  
-Severus, il serait peut-être temps de dire à Pettigrow qui vous êtes vraiment dit Harry.  
  
Pendant que Rogue racontait à Peter comment il était du côté du bien, Harry vit la mine de Peter se refermer sur lui même. Il comprenait que personne ne serait mis au courant de sa captivité.  
  
-Laissez-moi sortir d'ici, ayez un peu de pitié. James et Lily m'auraient laissé sortir eux, plaida Peter.  
  
-Je n'en suis pas si sur, dit une voix chargé de mépris.  
  
-Qui, qui est tu demanda Peter semblant reconnaître la voix.  
  
-Ton pire cauchemar dit James dévoilant son visage.  
  
Lily, Sirius et Remus firent de même. Peter se mit à trembler.  
  
-Ne, ne, ne me, ne me tuer pas implora t-il.  
  
-Ce n'est pas notre intention vile traître. Tu moisiras cependant en prison pendant très longtemps dit Lily.  
  
-Co.comment avez-vous fait pour survivre?  
  
-Ah, tu veux le savoir n'est-ce pas. Tout aurait bien fonctionné pour toi si nous étions mort. Tu aurais fait accuser Sirius. Nous ne te donnerons pas le plaisir de savoir comment nous sommes vivant dit James.  
  
-Où se trouve Voldemort demanda subitement Harry.  
  
-Qu.. Quoi? Couina Peter.  
  
-Tu as très bien compris. Où est Voldemort dit furieusement Harry Sortant sa baguette. Peter couina puis murmura faiblement.  
  
-Dans, dans la, dans la maison de son père, le, le manoir Jedusor.  
  
Harry remis en place le sortilège de silence et s'éloigna des cachots. Les membres de l'Ordre le suivirent. La première question qui lui fut posé était de raconter la capture de Peter. Harry leur relata les évènements.  
  
-Aurais tu vraiment tué Peter demanda Albus.  
  
Harry prit un moment avant de répondre, mesurant ses paroles.  
  
-Non, je ne suis pas un assassin, je l'aurais poussé à croire que je voulais le tuer, je serais peut-être allé jusqu'à le torturer un peu, mais je savais qu'il était faible et qu'il flancherait à la menace de ma baguette ne pouvant plus se transformer.  
  
Un silence parcourut l'assemblé quelques secondes.  
  
-Je vous prierais de rester ici, je reviens dans 30 minutes exactement dit Harry.  
  
Faisant signe à ses amis, ils transplanèrent tous 4. Ils se retrouvèrent à proximité du manoir Jedusor.  
  
-Prenez une forme animal et suivez-moi, au cas ou ça tourne mal pour moi, vous pourrez intervenir, sinon, laissez-moi agir seul.  
  
Harry prit sa forme de phoenix et s'envola vers le manoir. Il entra par une fenêtre qui était ouverte. Il passa par un couloir et entendit Nagini siffler.  
  
-Quelqu'un est entré dans le manoir.  
  
Harry entendit distinctement Voldemort se lever de sa chaise. La porte s'ouvrit et le phoenix s'engouffra dans la pièce.  
  
-Un phoenix, c'est ce que tu appelles quelqu'un Nagini cria Voldemort.  
  
Harry reprit sa forme humaine.  
  
-En effet, je suis un humain Tom.  
  
-Toi, on s'est déjà vu. le jour de l'halloween, lorsque j'ai tué le couple Potter. Tu es le quatrième, l'autre nouveau professeur de Poudlard.  
  
-En effet, c'est bien moi, Harry Cooper pour vous servir my lord.  
  
-Personne n'insulte Voldemort.  
  
-Et bien moi, si Tommy.  
  
Voldemort entra dans une colère noir.  
  
-Oh, le petit Tommy à son papa moldu à les nerfs à vif lança Harry moqueur.  
  
-Avada Kedavra cracha Voldemort.  
  
Harry ne bougea même pas, le sort se désintégra devant lui.  
  
-Tu devrais savoir mon petit Tom, que ce sort marche encore moins sur moi que sur mes amis. Mais je ne suis pas venu me battre aujourd'hui.  
  
Voldemort bouillais de rage, Nagini se rapprocha de Harry.  
  
-Toi le serpent, retourne près de ton maître dit Harry en fourchelang sans même se retourner.  
  
Voldemort eut un éclair de colère et sauta sur Harry. Harry esquiva le coup et envoya Voldemort au plancher.  
  
-Encore en forme pour ton âge Tommy. Maintenant écoute moi bien, tes rangs sont à découverts, Peter Pettigrow a été capturé et n'accomplira pas sa mission. Severus Rogue t'a trahi, il est du côté du bien, mais la meilleure nouvelle c'est que James et Lily Potter sont vivant, tu n'as pas vu le sort de protection, mais mes amis les ont protégés. Vous n'avez pas tué les derniers descendants de Gryffondor.  
  
-Arghhhhhh  
  
Voldemort poussa un long cri de rage.  
  
-Tom, Tom, Tom, la seule personne dont vous aviez peur était Albus Dumbledore, vous pouvez maintenant ajouter Harry et Hermione Cooper ainsi que Ronald et Ginny White. Nous nous reverrons bientôt sang-de-bourbe.  
  
Sans qu'Harry l'ait vu venir, un puissant sort l'atteint et le repoussa durement contre le mur. Gravement sonné, il demanda par contre à ses amis de ne pas intervenir.  
  
-Je ne suis pas un sang-de-bourbe hurla Voldemort.  
  
Harry se releva difficilement.  
  
-Pourtant, votre père était un moldu Tom Elvis Jedusor  
  
Voldemort entra dans une furie incontrôlable, les fenêtres du manoir éclatèrent, les fondations tremblèrent et une aura noirâtre se forma autour du mage noir. Il se préparait au combat.  
  
-Pas cette fois-ci Tom, je m'en vais, tu devrais cependant renforcer ta barrière anti-transplanage dit Harry avant de transplaner.  
  
Le sort que lui avait lancé Voldemort frappa le vide. Harry se retrouva près de Poudlard où ses trois amis le retrouvèrent. Ils soignèrent Harry le plus rapidement possible.  
  
-Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide. Je reproche à Voldemort de nous sous- estimé et c'est ce que j'ai moi-même fait. Au bureau de Dumbledore, nous continuerons là-bas.  
  
Le quatuor transplana dans le bureau d'Albus, Severus Rogue était par terre tremblant de douleur en se tenant le bras.  
  
-Cela fait dix minutes qu'il est comme ça dit Albus.  
  
Harry calma la douleur de Severus à l'aide de plusieurs sorts complexe. Severus put enfin respirer plus à l'aise malgré la douleur encore très présente. Il remonta sa manche. La marque des ténèbres avait enflé sur son bars, du sang s'échappait des yeux de la marque. Le reste était d'un noir profond.  
  
-Il est dans une telle furie, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela, que lui avez vous faits, parvint à dire Severus.  
  
-Plus tard, nous allons avant tout nous occupez de vous. Dit Hermione  
  
-Asseyez-vous lui intima Ron.  
  
Severus obtempéra.  
  
-Cela vas faire mal, très mal, mais probablement moins que ce que vous venez de subir. Ensuite, tout sera terminé dit Harry.  
  
-Qu'allez-vous me faire demanda Rogue avec crainte  
  
-Vous enlevez cette marque maudite qui recouvre votre bras répondit Ginny.  
  
Rogue eut un léger sourire.  
  
-Procédez-donc.  
  
Les quatre amis posèrent un doigt sur la marque des ténèbres. Ils sentirent les pulsions de sang qui y était amener par le c?ur. Après quelques minutes de concentration intense, ils entrèrent en transe profonde. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent d'une grande blancheur. Rogue les regarda faire. À l'unisson, ils utilisèrent cet incantation.  
  
-Par la force de la lumière, par la puissance de la clarté, par nos forces réunis en cet endroit, pour éloigner les ténèbres de cette pièce, notre union est présente pour faire disparaître le signe de la noirceur.  
  
Severus se mit à trembler de partout, il était parcourut de spasme frénétique. Il semblait beaucoup souffrir. Le quatuor continua à psalmodier.  
  
-Libère l'esprit de ce malheureux, libère son corps de son erreur, fait grâce à cet être d'une nouvelle identité. Calme lui sa douleur.  
  
Severus sembla se calmer pour tomber dans un été léthargique. La marque des ténèbres commença à pâlir.  
  
-Purifie ce corps de la marque infâme, rend lui la liberté et l'accès à la lumière. Par nos pouvoir réuni et le pouvoir de la force blanche, ténèbres disparaissez.  
  
Les quatre amis avaient toujours un doigt sur la marque qui était de plus en plus pâle et de plus en plus petite. Une lumière blanche vint les entourer. Dans un flash aveuglant, la lumière s'intensifia une fraction de seconde. Les personnes présentent fermèrent les yeux. Les quatre amis retrouvèrent l'éclat de leur yeux originel. Lentement, ils enlevèrent leur doigt du bras de Severus. Aucune marque n'était visible. Severus Rogue était désormais revenu entièrement du côté de la lumière. Harry lança un sort de récupération d'énergie à Rogue. Celui-ci sortit de son état léthargique et regarda son bras.  
  
-Merci, sincèrement merci dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
  
-On vous laisse le temps de récupérer quelques minutes, la réunion se poursuivra bientôt dit Ginny.  
  
Severus prit le temps de récupérer et la réunion se poursuivit.  
  
-Alors Harry, qu'avez vous fait à Voldemort pour le mettre dans une telle rage demanda Albus.  
  
-Ce qu'il a fait Albus, car nous n'avons pas intervenu dans ce qui s'est passé dit Ron en regardant son meilleur ami.  
  
-En effet, j'ai agit seul répondit Harry.  
  
-Tu veux dire qu'à toi seul, tu es arrivé à faire enrager Voldemort comme jamais personne n'a réussi? Demanda Severus  
  
-En effet, ce serait plus facile pour moi de vous le montrer si j'avais une pensine. Savez-vous ou je pourrais en trouver une?  
  
-J'en ai une, je te l'apporte tout de suite Harry. Dit Albus.  
  
Albus apporta la pensine et Harry y extirpa son entrevue avec Voldemort. Les membres de l'Ordre s'approchèrent et se laissèrent glisser dans le souvenir.  
  
-.sinon laissez-moi agir seul. Harry prit sa forme de phoenix ... -Au bureau de Dumbledore, nous continuerons là-bas...  
  
Le souvenir s'arrêtais là et ils sortirent tous de la pensine. Seul Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'était pas surpris de l'affrontement.  
  
-Alors voilà, c'était ma première confrontation avec lui dans cet espace- temps. Dit Harry  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir combattu et tué? Demanda Arabella.  
  
-Car pour tuer Voldemort, il faut être extrêmement puissant et que leur deux puissances, même combinés, ne sont pas suffisante pour tuer l'un des deux. Un combat préalable est nécessaire entre les deux héritiers pendant lequel la puissance de l'un d'eux sera décuplé. Une fois cette puissance atteinte deux fois, elle reste permanente. Lorsque Harry combattra Voldemort lors de la bataille finale, il atteindra une puissance phénoménal qu'il ne reperdra plus jamais ensuite. Mais il doit être préparé mentalement à recevoir cette puissance sinon, elle le rendra fou. Nous atteindrons aussi tout trois une puissance semblable car nous sommes liés à Harry. Nous avons atteint ce niveau de puissance lors de notre attaque contre Voldemort. Nous ne l'avons pas dit, mais nous avons passé très près de la folie. Harry nous as remis dans le droit chemin expliqua Hermione.  
  
Voldemort était mort, Harry Potter et ses amis l'avaient vaincu. Cela faisait deux jours que la grande bataille avait eu lieu. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'enfermait dans un profond mutisme. Harry tentait de les y en sortir, mais rien à faire. Il sortit fêter avec les gens à l'extérieur. Il sirotait une bierraubeurre au chaudron baveur sous une fausse identité lorsqu'il vit arriver ses trois amis. Il crut défaillir lorsqu'il aperçut le mauvais rictus que leur visage imposait. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre pour les acclamer. Harry, pas du tout rassuré se leva promptement pour aller à leur rencontre. Harry se heurta à une barrière de protection lorsqu'il fut trop près. Il fut repousser et tomba sur le sol.  
  
-Qui es-tu demanda Ginny, sa voix transformé.  
  
-Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Répondit Harry.  
  
-Nous sommes parfaitement normal s'emporta Ron, comment ose-tu nous défier, nous sommes les plus puissants.  
  
Les personnes présentent dans le pub furent surpris de leur réactions, ils ne les croyaient pas comme cela. La peur commença à les gagner et ils voulurent quitter le pub. La porte se referma d'elle-même.  
  
-Restez-ici, on ne vous a pas permis de sortir dit Hermione.  
  
-Voyons, qu'est-ce que vous avez, laissez-les partir s'interposa Harry.  
  
-Que cherchez-vous, vous voulez un duel cracha Ginny.  
  
-Si c'est ce qu'il vous faut pour revenir les deux pieds sur terre.  
  
D'un geste de la main, Ron le projeta au mur. Harry ralentit lui même sa chute et lui fit le même coup auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ron s'écrasa contre le mur et tomba au sol, inanimé. Ginny se précipita vers son frère.  
  
-Qu'avons nous fait, qu'avons nous fait répéta t-elle  
  
Hermione ne bougea pas faisant toujours face à Harry.  
  
-Hermione, non cria Ginny  
  
Hermione jeta une boule de feu sur Harry qui s'empressa de la rediriger vers Hermione qui ne put l'éviter. Hermione se jeta un sort d'eau et ré attaqua Harry en lui lançant un sort d'écartèlement. Harry encaissa le sort sans problème et envoya le même sort sur Hermione brisant par le fait même ;a protection de celle-ci. Elle tomba au sol, incapable de combattre la douleur. Harry arrêta le sort et s'approcha d'Hermione qui se releva difficilement.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda t-elle  
  
Ginny se rapprocha d'Hermione  
  
-Je ne sais pas Hermione, je me rappelle seulement que nous avons essayé de tuer cet homme alors qu'il n'avait rien fait puis je me suis soudainement réveillé en voyant Ron inanimé dit Ginny.  
  
-Est-ce que Ron est redevenu lui-même demanda Hermione  
  
-Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir dit l'inconnu.  
  
Ron se releva cherchant un repère. Il se dirigea vers Ginny et Hermione tout en se massant le cou.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?  
  
-Oubliette cria l'inconnu  
  
Le sort toucha tout les gens présent excepté les trois amis.  
  
-Pourquoi demanda simplement Ginny  
  
-Ils ne doivent pas savoir que les héros qui ont vaincu Voldemort ont failli tomber dans le mal dit doucement l'inconnu.  
  
-Merci dit Ron  
  
-Pas de quoi Lupus répondit Harry en riant.  
  
-Harry, s'exclamèrent les trois amis.  
  
-Et oui, c'est bien moi, venez, on sort et je vous explique ce qui est arrivé.  
  
Harry leur expliqua ce qu'il en avait déduit.  
  
-Ainsi donc, cette puissance a faillit être notre perte, nous allons devoir être très prudent à l'avenir dit Hermione  
  
*** -Voilà ce qui nous est arrivé. C'est pour cette raison que combattre Voldemort peut être lourd de conséquence. Nous ne voulons pas que le combat nous fassent sombrer dans la folie et que nous devenions le quatuor des ténèbres. Termina Hermione  
  
Le silence regagna le petit groupe.  
  
-Vous savez maintenant ce qui vous attend. Les temps sombre ne sont pas encore terminé. Nous ferons notre possible pour que cela soit réglé le plus tôt possible. La réunion est terminé. À la prochaine dit Harry.  
  
L'Ordre se dissolu et le quatuor rentra dans la chambre de Gryffondor. Ils convinrent de dormir quelques heures afin d'être frais et dispos pour les prochains jours. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry vit à nouveau Voldemort.  
  
-Lucius, il me faut de nouveaux espions à Poudlard.  
  
-Maître, Macnair et Nott y sont déjà, nous pourrions..  
  
-Mais bien sur, Lucius, votre intelligence me surprendra toujours. Contactez-les, finalement, leur piètre résultat scolaire m'aura servi à quelque chose. Mon cher Lucius, vous pourrez vous vanter de m'avoir rendu le sourire. Cooper et White subiront mon courroux. Amenez-moi les prisonniers avant de partir, je dois m'entraîner un peu.  
  
-Bien seigneur dit Lucius avant de s'incliner et de quitter la pièce.  
  
-Nagini, il est temps que tu retourne à Godric Hollow, le couple Potter est en vie. Tue le jeune Potter si il y est et reviens.  
  
-Bien maître siffla le serpent.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. À bientôt ~Weirdo~ 


	9. Nagini et la Chambre dedu Gryffondor

Bonjour à tous. Bon je suis content de vous dire que j'ai enfin plus de temps à moi ça veut dire que les chapitres vont venir plus rapidement. J'en vois plusieurs d'entre vous se dire ouais ouais, il parle, il parle, mais de la à faire ce qu'il dit..  
  
Je dois dire que vous avez pas tort de penser cela mais je vais tenter de corriger cela en vous mettant les prochains chapitres plus rapidment. Merci de rester la malgré que les chapitres viennent si lentemment.  
  
Obal : Plus puissant, pas vraiment, seulement leur puuissance ne diminuera plus. Voilà le prochain chapitre.  
  
Kinky : J'ai arrêter là parce que j'en avait pas plus d'écrit. Héhé  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Les poules ont pas encore de dents mais vous avez attendu presque un mois... ok ok, je suis pas fiable.. Mais le prochain viendra plus vite, c'est une promesse.  
  
Miya Black : Génial, tu as hate de lire la suite, moi j,avais hate de l,écrire alors voilà c'est fait :P  
  
Marie-jo : Coucou Marie, oui j'ai eu de bons résultats dans tout mes cours. Bonne nouvelle année à toi aussi. Content que tu aimes toujours ma fic.  
  
Cae : lolll, vais te faire un autre author alert personalisé, espérons que tu le vois plus vite celui là :P ouais, ben j'ai pas été plus présent avec les vacances mais je vais essayer de me rattrapper. Je sais pas si toi tu as reçu mon courrier mais moi j'ai reçu le tient :P et c'est sur que j'ai une tite influence Tolkienenne mais bon, j'essaie de me contrôler héhé  
  
Les maraudeuses : Mais oui, il marche PMW. T'inquiète, ce n'était que passager. Voilà la suite.  
  
Bonne Lecture à Tous  
  
Chapitre 9 : Nagini et la Chambre de/du Gryffondor  
  
-Harry, murmura le plus vieux.  
  
Il prit un parchemin et écrivit la situation à ses amis. Il sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana à Godric Hollow. Il frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry put apercevoir James baguette levé prêt à attaquer aux moindres problèmes.  
  
-Ah, Harry, entre lui dit James en le reconnaissant.  
  
-Dans quelle pièce est Harry?  
  
Harry? Il est la-haut.  
  
-Vite, conduis-moi à sa chambre.  
  
James courut jusqu'en haut et poussa la porte marqué  
  
-Harry Gryffondor-Potter  
  
Le petit Harry dormait profondément. Lily arriva de ce pas ayant entendu du bruit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, murmura t-elle?  
  
-Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici, Voldemort sais où vous vous trouvez, je n'y avais pas réfléchi plus tôt.  
  
-Pourquoi maintenant? Demanda alors Lily  
  
-Parce que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort est sur le point d'arriver pour tuer Harry.  
  
-Oh mon dieu.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai une idée.  
  
-Explique dit James  
  
-Nagini ne s'attend pas à trouver de la résistance. Il est sur que vous n'êtes au courant de rien. Nous allons donc le prendre par surprise.  
  
Harry expliqua son idée à James et Lily qui acceptèrent. Lily prit le petit Harry et l'emmena avec elle dans sa chambre où il serait plus en sécurité. Harry fit rétrécir James qui se coucha dans le lit du bébé. Enfin, Harry se changea en énorme boa constrictor et se suspendit sous le lit. Ils attendirent ainsi 2 heures avant qu'un frottement les alertes. James entendit un sifflement qu'Harry identifia comme étant.  
  
-Jamais eu quelque chose de plus facile à faire.  
  
James était prêt à lancer un sort au serpent. Nagini s'approchait du lit. Harry se laissa chuter au sol et se jeta sur Nagini en sifflant  
  
-Jamais tu n'auras le jeune Potter.  
  
Nagini fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de rien faire. Il était pris au piège par le boa qui tentait de l'étouffer. James se leva et retrouva sa forme par lui-même.  
  
-Alors on veut avoir mon fils dit James en regardant le serpent pris au piége.  
  
-Le maître l'aura peut importe comment lui siffla le serpent.  
  
On entendis trois bruit caractéristique du transplanage et Ron, Hermione et Ginny apparurent au côté de James. Harry relâcha Nagini qui tenta de s'enfuir, Ron le prit au piège et l'enchaîna à lui.  
  
-Toi, tu ne bouges pas lui siffla Harry en reprenant sa forme.  
  
-Tu est fourchelang humain lui siffla le serpent.  
  
-Oui, je suis fourchelang et je suis aussi Harry Cooper, pas humain.  
  
-Tu n'es pas Harry Cooper, je sent deux fois la même présence dans cette maison, tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Cela ne te regarde pas, de toute façon, tu n'auras pas le loisir de tout rapporter à ton maître.  
  
-Si tu es ici, c'est qu'il n, est jamais parvenu à te tuer, il mourra donc, tu le vaincra c'est bien cela?  
  
-C'est possible, mais rien de cela te regarde.  
  
-Oh, mais plus que tu ne le croit, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi à ton époque?  
  
-Toujours à lécher les bottes de Voldemort.  
  
-Ha ha ha, parce que tu crois que je sert quelqu'un, je fais ce qu'il me plaît, quand ça me plaît. Il s'adonne que Voldemort est ce qui me suffit pour le moment, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lui.  
  
-Pourquoi exécute tu ses ordres alors?  
  
-Parce que j'aime tuer, et c'est un des seuls humains avec qui je peux parler.  
  
-Tu sais que je vais te tuer Nagini n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Bien sur, sinon je reviendrai tuer ton double.  
  
-Alors Voldemort vient de perdre son plus fidèle allié.  
  
Harry se transforma en lion et tua le serpent. Nagini gisait par terre, mort. Harry reprit sa forme humaine et relata aux gens présent sa conversation avec le serpent. Harry écrivit un nouveau message et d'une incantation fit disparaître le serpent avec. À des centaines de kilomètres, un serpent apparut tout près de Voldemort. Celui-ci arracha le mot que le serpent portait.  
  
-Tu viens de perdre un autre de tes alliés, d'autres suivront sous peu. Cooper et White  
  
-Arghhhhh cria Voldemort.  
  
Il jeta la lettre et le serpent au feu parcourut de spasme de colère.  
  
-Bande d'incapable hurla t-il.  
  
Un mangemort apparut à la porte.  
  
-Tous va bien maître? Demanda celui-ci.  
  
-Approche répondit Voldemort avec un rictus.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le mangemort gisait au sol gravement blessé. Voldemort s'approcha et lui découvrit le bras. Il appuya fortement sur la marque des ténèbres, appelant à lui ses mangemorts. Les mangemorts arrivèrent rapidement. Voldemort parla.  
  
-Chaque fois que vous échouerez une mission, vous ou un autre si vous avez été capturé subirez le même sort que cette merde. Apprenez cette leçon. On échoue jamais un ordre venant de ma part. Débarrassez moi de cette loque et remettez la moi sur pied pour la prochaine attaque, elle ne saurait tarder,  
  
-Nous ne pouvons plus rester ici dit James, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité.  
  
-Je sais, faites vos bagages, je vous emmènes dans un endroit plus sécuritaire.  
  
James et Lily exécutèrent ce qu'Harry leur demandait. 30 minutes plus tard, Harry les priaient de transplaner à la cabane hurlante. Il fit disparaître les bagages et rejoignit ses parents et amis.  
  
-Je vous demanderai de ne pas faire de bruit, nous allons à Poudlard, mais personne ne doit être au courant que vous êtes là, pas même Dumbledore pour le moment.  
  
James et Lily acquiescèrent.  
  
-Lorsque j'aurai transplané, tranplanez à mes côtés.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, les 7 personnes étaient dans le couloir du bureau de Dumbledore devant le portrait d'un phoenix.  
  
-Bonjour Godric dit Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Harry répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Peux-tu laisser entrer James et Lily?  
  
-Mais bien sur, le bébé, je le laisse entrer aussi?  
  
-Le bébé, c'est moi-même, si je ne t'avais pas dit de le laisser entrer, tu l'aurais fait de toute façon.  
  
Le portrait sourit et Harry se tourna vers les autres.  
  
-C'est une barrière semblable à celle de la gare de King Cross, vous n'avez qu'à la traverser.  
  
-Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais découvert cette pièce ni ce tableau?  
  
-Nous verrons cela de l'autre côté dit Harry en traversant le portrait.  
  
Ils traversèrent tous les sept.  
  
-Bienvenue dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor dit Harry.  
  
James et Lily restèrent sans voix pendant un bon moment.  
  
-Tu veux dire que nous nous trouvons dans la chambre secrète de Gryffondor demanda James.  
  
-Non, nous sommes dans sa maison secrète. Salazar Serpentard à une chambre secrète lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Une petite visite des lieux proposa Hermione?  
  
-Ce ne serait pas de refus dit Lily.  
  
Ils firent visiter la maison à leurs invités.  
  
-Voilà, vous dormirez dans cette pièce, la chambre du centre c'est celle de Ginny et moi, et celle de gauche est celle de Ron et hermione. Dumbledore et les autres seront mis au courant bientôt. En attendant, je vous demanderais de garder cela sous silence. Vous pouvez bien sur faire ce que vous voulez dans cette maison. Allez-vous recoucher pour le peu de temps qu'ils vous restent. Nous veillerons sur vous. Dit Harry  
  
James et Lily se recouchèrent quelques temps. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils trouvèrent les quatre amis devant la chambre en méditation.  
  
-Bonjour à vous, dit Harry en se relevant, bien dormi?  
  
-Bonjour, répondit James, il est quel heure?  
  
-11 heure et demie, nous avons annuler nos cours de la journée répondit Harry.  
  
-Venez à la cuisine, le thé est chaud leur proposa Ginny.  
  
Après un bon repas, Harry leur proposa une petite promenade à l'extérieur.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux demandas Lily?  
  
-Penses-tu rester enfermés pendant plusieurs mois? Lui retourna Harry  
  
-Non bien sur mais.  
  
-Suis-moi, si ce n'est pas assez sécuritaire, on rentrera aussi vite.  
  
Lily approuva finalement et Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard d'incompréhension de Lily et James.  
  
-Entrez, leur dit Harry.  
  
Harry alla ouvrir la porte arrière.  
  
-Allez, venez répéta Harry.  
  
Lily et James passèrent finalement la porte.  
  
-Magnifique dit Lily  
  
-Fantastique dit James.  
  
-Bienvenue dans le jardin personnel de Gryffondor, un écosystème y agit seul depuis près de 1000 ans. Il est stable et de nombreux animaux y vivent, y compris des cerfs dit Harry.  
  
-Merci Harry, merci de nous avoir permis d'y venir dit James.  
  
-C'est normal Papa dit Harry en riant.  
  
James et Lily s'esclaffèrent aussi.  
  
-Il faut dire que cela fait drôle de se faire appeler papa par son fils déjà vieux quand le jeune ne l'a pas encore dit clairement.  
  
Ils furent pris d'un fou rire qui dura encore quelque temps. Harry reçut un appel télépathique de Dumbledore.  
  
-Harry, James et Lily ont disparut, J'ai peur qu'il ne leur soit arrivé quelques choses.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, ils sont avec nous, en sûreté, mais ils ont reçu la visite de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort la nuit dernière.  
  
-Très bien, je te fait confiance, on vous verra au souper ?  
  
-Non, nous n'y serons pas, nous reviendrons demain.  
  
Harry fit part de sa conversation avec le directeur aux autres.  
  
-Alors nous ne les mettrons pas au courant avant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. De toute façon, nous n'aurons pas le choix de leur faire un compte rendu de l'attaque de Nagini. Dit Harry.  
  
-C'est d'accord, alors nous allons cohabiter ensemble le temps de votre présence. Dit Lily.  
  
Le petit groupe passa le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien. James demanda à Harry et Ron s'ils avaient le goût d'une petite promenade d'animagi. Les trois hommes sortirent du jardin pour aller dans la forêt. Ils prirent tous une forme de cerf et s'amusèrent à se charger comme de jeune gamin. Lily, Ginny et Hermione était sur un banc et sirotait un hydromel tout en discutant. Elles entendaient au loin le bruit des bois s'entrechoquant.  
  
-Quels gamins s'exclama Lily en riant.  
  
-C'est bien pour cela qu'on les aimes répondit Ginny en riant.  
  
-En effet, dit Hermione.  
  
Lily demanda à Ginny de lui raconter comment elle et Harry était devenu un couple sans se douter qu'à quelques centaine de mètres de là, James faisait la même demande à Harry.  
  
Depuis quelques mois, il nourrissait à l'égard de cette demoiselle des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient jamais cru pouvoir ressentir. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son c?ur manquait de lui sortir de la poitrine, sa voix devenait rauque et il devait se concentrer profondément pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Combien de fois ces derniers temps avait-il été près de se ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Combien de fois avait-il voulu commencer une phrase avant de se rendre contre que les mots se bousculaient à ses lèvres et de les mettes en ordre avant de les dire. Une chance qu'il avait un bon contrôle sur lui. Depuis 4 ans, il la connaît, depuis 4 ans, elle est à Poudlard. Elle est pétillante de malice, d'une humeur joyeuse et un sourire charmeur. Une voix cristalline, qui l'ensorcèle dès qu'il la voit. Elle n'est certes plus la petite fille qu'elle à été. Elle à mûrie, oh combien bien elle à mûrie. D'une jeune fille un peu timide, elle s'était petit à petit épanouie et était maintenant une des plus belles fille de tout Poudlard. La plus belle à ses yeux. Elle avait de nombreux soupirants, mais aucun n'avait eu d'emprise sur son c?ur. Oh combien il souhaitait être celui qui la tiendrait le premier dans le creux de ses bras, à sentir sa douce odeur, à la sentir près de lui. Sentir ses cheveux ondoyant sur sa peau, la serré contre lui, lui donner tout l'amour qu'il lui porte, un amour inépuisable, incommensurable, inconditionnel. Son rire communicatif, son expression ravie lorsqu'il lui porte une attention particulière, ses regards profonds, chargés d'un messages indéchiffrables... Ce matin encore, elle l'a chaleureusement salué avant de le quitter pour rejoindre ses amies. Elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec lui et cela le rend fou de la savoir si proche sans pouvoir lui dire. Mais il est trop timide, beaucoup trop timide, il n'ose pas briser cette amitié qui les relie, briser ce lien reviendrait à lui faire perdre toute espoir de vaincre cet ennemi qui le hante. Sans même le savoir, c'est elle qui lui donne la force de se battre, de continuer. Elle et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Ces deux amis forment un couple depuis déjà quelques mois, mais il n'est pas jaloux, loin de là. Il est très heureux pour ses amis. Il a avouer à Ron qui était l'élue de son c?ur alors que celui-ci le bombardait de question. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à Hermione. Ron était d'accord pour dire qu'il ferait un magnifique couple, qu'il ne perdait rien à tenter sa chance. Mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre celle que son c?ur avait choisi parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.  
  
Quatre ans, cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était attirée par le même gars. Mais depuis un an, elle se savait amoureuse de lui. Son amourette de jeunesse s'était transformé en amour véritable. Elle avait cessé de le voir comme un dieu pour le voir sous son vrai jour, avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait encore plus le vrai que le faux. Il avait changé, qui ne changerait pas avec ce qui lui arrive. Il était beaucoup plus mur que les autres gars de son âge. Mais sa maturité faisait contraste avec la petite teinte qui voilait le fond de ses pupilles. Elle l'avait vu, cette lueur de tristesse et de souffrance qui le parcourait souvent. Comme elle voudrait pouvoir le réconforter, lui dire qu'elle est là, qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle est avec lui. Mais il est et ne sera jamais qu'un ami. Elle doit s'en contenter. Elle s'est rendue à l'évidence. Il ne la verra jamais comme un fille autre que la s?ur de son meilleur ami. Au moins, elle ne le gène plus autant. Fini les petites maladresses qu'elle faisait tout le temps en sa présence. Pas qu'elle fasse plus attention qu'avant, mais elle a beaucoup mûrie aussi, suite à l'événement qui a faillit lui coûter la vie lors de sa première année. Il l'avait sauvé, une fois de plus, il avait joué les héros. Malgré lui. Le mal semble toujours s'acharné sur lui, mais elle est capable de tout pour être à ses côtés. Elle en a parlé à une de ses bonnes amies. La meilleure amie de celui qu'elle aime. Elle croit que je devrais tenter ma chance. Mais je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas qu'il cesse de me sourire lorsqu'il me voit. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne veut pas plus de moi. Et surtout, elle ne doit pas le brusqué. Elle à fait promettre à son amie de ne rien dire à son frère, il pourrait tout gâcher.  
  
Son meilleur ami aimait sa s?ur. Il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pourrait être mieux pour la dernière de la famille. Ils semblaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Il savait que sa s?ur avait aimé son ami lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, mais là, ses sentiments ont sûrement changé, elle a vieillie. D'un autre côté, ses sentiments sont peut-être resté les mêmes, mais comment savoir. Elle n'oserait jamais se confier à lui sur cette question. Lui et ses frères l'avait bien trop taquiné à ce sujet. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler à Hermione, il avait promis de ne pas le faire, et un sorcier tient toujours ses promesses. Même s'ils avaient tous deux vue l'attirance évidente d'Harry pour Ginny, il ne parlerais pas. Il se contenterait d'être là pour aider son ami, peut importe ce qui arriverait. Il lui avait dit de tenter sa chance, sa s?ur ne lui ferait pas de mal même dans le pire des cas. Il a tellement souffert, un peu de bonheur peut-il lui être permis..  
  
Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si compliqué. Elle se posait cette question alors que son amie s'était confié à elle. Elle aimait son meilleur ami mais ne voulait pas le lui dire de peur de perdre son amitié. Et elle ne connaissait rien des sentiments de celui-ci à son égard. Elle n'avait pas pus lui soutirer des informations à ce sujet. Même Ron ne voulait pas lui dire. Parole de sorcier qu'il disait. Elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour les mettre ensemble. Il formerait un si beau couple. Elle avait remarqué l'attitude plus qu'étrange d'Harry envers Ginny ces derniers temps. Ce serait le couple de Poudlard. Un conte de la belle au bois dormant. Ils étaient si beau ensemble. Et il semblait y avoir entre eux plusieurs sous entendus, des choses non dites échangés dans leur regard. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent...  
  
Ironie du sort? Coup de chance? Le lendemain, un imprévu vint peut-être accélérer les choses. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry aperçut Ginny acculée dans un coin par Malfoy. Il savait que celui-ci était un apprenti mangemort. La renaissance de Voldemort le faisait se pavaner dans les couloirs et il ne cachait même plus qu'il pratiquait la magie noire en dehors du château.  
  
-Alors Weasley, on parcours les couloirs seuls sans ses petits amis?  
  
-Bouge de la Malefoy, je dois rentrer dans la grande salle répondit Ginny  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas donner le droit de bouger petite idiote. Un Malfoy doit être écouté. Une belle fille comme toi ne devrait pas se promener seul dans les couloirs du château.  
  
-Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces Malfoy, fou moi la paix.  
  
-Je suis sur que tu ne diras pas cela lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, tu en redemandera.  
  
-Pervers, si tu crois que ça va se passer ainsi.  
  
-Allez approche, laisse toi faire dit-il en tentant de l'embrasser  
  
D'un coup vif, Ginny lui donna un coup dans les parties.  
  
-N'oublie pas que je suis une Weasley, Malfoy, j'ai grandit avec 6 frères et je sais quoi faire dans ces cas là. Dit-elle alors que Malfoy était au sol  
  
-Tu vas payer pour ça dit Malfoy avec fureur.  
  
Un feu menaçant s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il sortit sa baguette et dit  
  
-Endoloris  
  
Mais avant que le sort atteigne Ginny, une ombre se plaça devant elle et absorba le sort. L'ombre s'affala au sol. C'est alors que Ginny le reconnu.  
  
-Harry cria t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers Malfoy.  
  
Harry se tordait de douleur au sol mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, il ne se laisserait pas diminuer par Malfoy.  
  
-Lâche ta baguette Malfoy et arrête ce foutu sort dit Ginny d'une voix autoritaire.  
  
Le Serpentard s'esclaffa  
  
-Le binoclard qui s'interpose. C'est encore mieux que de lancer le sort sur cette minable Weasley. Personne ne donne d'ordre à un Malfoy continua celui- ci sans relâcher le sort.  
  
-Alors temps pis pour toi.  
  
-Stupefix, Furoncullus, Tarentallegra, lança Ginny.  
  
Malfoy tomba au sol avant d'avoir pu réagir. Harry cessa de se tordre sur le sol et tenta de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Le salaud, commença Harry  
  
Ginny l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
  
-Chut, laisse toi récupérer, tu parleras après.  
  
Un moment passa.  
  
-Merci, merci d'avoir encaissé le sort pour moi, c'était très courageux.  
  
Un autre silence passa.  
  
-Ce n'est rien répondit Harry avec une voix rauque. J'ai toujours dit que je protégerais les personnes à qui je tient.  
  
Le silence ce prolongea encore jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall les trouvas ainsi. Harry par terre cherchant toujours son souffle, surveillé par Ginny et Malfoy couvert de furoncles et Stupefixer. Ginny lui expliqua brièvement la situation et Harry fut immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie ou Mme Pomfresh s'occupa aussitôt de lui. Harry passa une semaine complète à l'infirmerie et Ginny passa la majeure partie de ses temps libre au chevet d'Harry. Ils eurent de bonne discussion approfondirent de beaucoup les sentiments qu'ils partageaient déjà. Ron et Hermione étaient secrètement très heureux de la tournure que prenais la relation d'Harry et Ginny. Ils croyaient fortement qu'ils formeraient bientôt un nouveau couple.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été inquiet lorsqu'il avait vu Malfoy s'en prendre à elle. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer pour laisser Ginny s'occuper elle même de Malfoy puisqu'elle ne semblait pas le craindre outre mesure, mais lorsqu'il l'a vu commencer à prononcer le sort interdit, il eut vraiment peur pour elle et n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de s'interposer. Maintenant, Malfoy était hors de l'école et il allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait récupéré assez rapidement du sort et avait pu discuter beaucoup avec l'élue de son c?ur qui lui était reconnaissant pour son geste. Il profitais donc de sa mauvaise fortune pour approfondir sa relation avec elle. Jusqu'à maintenant, il pouvait dire que cela fonctionnais mais d'après lui, ils ne pourraient jamais être plus que des amis car il avait manqué sa chance il y a plusieurs années. Il avait appris à contrôler les irrésistibles envie de l'embrasser qui lui prenait dans les moments les plus inopportuns.  
  
Il s'est jeté devant le sort. Il a encaissé un doloris pour éviter qu'il me frappe moi. Il me considère donc comme une amie. Je suis sure qu'il aurait fait pareil pour Ron ou Hermione. Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis plus que la petite s?ur de son meilleur ami. Nous avons longuement discuté. Je l'ai longuement regardé dans son sommeil. Qu'il est beau, qu'il est courageux. Se placer devant un sort si douloureux. J'envie la chanceuse qui aura son amour, car je ne me fait pas d'illusion, il ne m'aime pas plus qu'une bonne amie. Pour lui, je serai à ses côtés, pour lui j'accepte mon sort sans rechigner. Parce que je l'aime.  
  
Non de dieu Harry qu'est-ce que tu attends, lance toi bordel. Ne vois tu pas qu'elle n'attend que ça? Elle n'osera pas faire les premiers pas, c'est à toi de le faire. Je rêve de crier ces mots à mon meilleur ami. Mais je me retient, je ne veux pas brusquer leur relation et tout gâcher. Il doit s'en rendre compte lui-même. Mais si il ne s'ouvre pas les yeux bientôt, je vais m'arranger pour les lui faire ouvrir.  
  
Un sacrifice, c'est tellement romantique. Ginny ne s'est aperçut de rien, elle n'a pas remarqué le regard amoureux d'Harry. Je meurt de lui dire, mais je ne crois pas que c'est mon rôle. Un d'eux doit faire les premiers pas. Il vont si bien ensemble. Je me demande si Ron à vu quelque chose, il semble songeur ces derniers temps..  
  
Quatre soupir se firent entendre dans la salle commune. Ils se regardèrent tous quatre avant d'éclater de rire. La tension tomba entre eux quatre et ils recommencèrent à discuter. Harry regardait Ginny et croisait son regard. Il ancrait ses yeux au fond de ses prunelles brillantes et tentaient d'y inscrire tout son amour pour elle. De son côté, Ginny faisait la même chose. Ron et Hermione regardait le petit manège de leur ami sans intervenir. Ils se croisèrent du regard et se sourirent. Ils avaient mutuellement compris ce qui se passait. Ils prétextèrent une grande fatigue et montèrent à leur dortoir laissant Harry et Ginny seul. Les autres élèves montèrent bientôt se coucher et il ne restait que les deux tourtereaux assis près du feu parlant de tout et de rien. Ginny réprima un frisson. Harry s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras pour lui donner de la chaleur. Ginny se laissa faire et vint se lover dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. La tête couché sur l'épaule d'Harry, ils contemplèrent les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de partir chacun de leur côté dans leur dortoir. C'est avec la mine réjouie qu'Harry s'endormit. De son côté, Ginny, s'endormie en rêvant d'Harry et du bien-être qu'elle avait ressentie dans ses bras. Quelques semaines passèrent, Harry et Ginny se retrouvaient de plus en plus souvent seul au coin du feu, se délectant de la présence de l'autre. Les petits gestes cajoleurs de l'un comme de l'autre était devenu routine. Lorsqu'ils venaient à sauter une soirée ensemble, ils leur tardaient tous deux d'être au lendemain soir pour se retrouver encore. Mais aucune parole concernant leur sentiment envers l'autre n'avait été échangé. Ce soir là, Harry fut le premier à monter à la tour de Gryffondor. Lorsque Ginny se releva du fauteuil, elle remarqua une feuille froissé qui avait du tomber de la poche à Harry. Poussé par la curiosité, elle pris la feuille et se rassis dans le fauteuil. Elle commença la lecture.  
  
Oh tendre amour, comme tu peux être belle. Mon c?ur ne voit que toi, ma tête ne pense qu'à toi. Je suis à toi mais tu ne le sais pas. Notre amitié est si forte que je ne peux me résoudre à la briser, je ne peux envisager de te perdre par ma bêtise. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre ces doux moments passé avec toi, même si je sais qu'un jour, je n'y aurai plus droit. C'est égoïste de ma part d'agir ainsi mais ce que je ressent pour toi est tellement fort que je ne peux l'exprimer clairement. Quand je te voie mon c?ur s'emballe, ma poitrine semble vouloir éclater. J'aimerais temps te serrer dans mes bras en sachant que mes sentiments sont partagés, pouvant prolonger cette caresse qui parfois me fait frémir. J'aimerais temps que tes cheveux flamboyants si doux se calent au creux de mon cou pour ne jamais quitter l'endroit. Tendre amie, si tu savais.. J'aimerais pouvoir goûter tes lèvres, te montrer à quel point je tient à toi, à quel point tu compte pour moi. Malheureusement, ton c?ur n'est pas pour moi, je n'ai droit qu'à l'amitié, oh je n'ai pas à me plaindre, t'avoir pour amie est le plus beau des cadeaux. Pouvoir entendre ta voix enchanteresse me saluer le matin fait de mes journées une réussites. Tu ne le sait pas mais tu me donne la force de continuer mon combat, tu es ma source d'énergie, mon espoir, temps que tu sera épanouie, je ne pourrai être malheureux, car sans ton sourire et ta bonne humeur, je me sens perdu. Tu ne liras jamais cette lettre car je n'oserai jamais te la donner, mais sache que je n'aime et je n'aimerai qu'une seule fille. Jamais mon coeur ne pourra aimer jamais. Oh Ginny, si seulement tu savais, savais à quel point je t'aime. Love You Forever  
Harry Potter  
  
Ginny vint les yeux pleins d'eau à la lecture de la lettre. Harry l'aimait donc. Son Harry, l'homme qu'elle aimait ressentait la même chose à son égard. Quelle merveilleuse soirée s'était. Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers le dortoir des cinquième année. Dans les escaliers se tenait Harry Potter.  
  
Harry monta à son dortoir, se préparant pour se coucher. Il voulut relire la lettre qu'il avait écrit pour celle qu'il aimait et s'aperçut alors qu'il l'avait perdue. Il eut un moment de panique avant de se dire qu'elle devait se trouver sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. Il entreprit donc de descendre à la salle commune. Il s'aperçut que Ginny était toujours dans le fauteuil et s'arrêta dans son élan. Elle tenait à la mais un parchemin froissé qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Avait-elle lu son contenu? Comme si elle avait sentie sa présence, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il ancra immédiatement son visage dans cette mer de larme qui coulait des yeux de son aimée. Plusieurs seconde passèrent ou ils se fixèrent sans réagir. Harry descendit les quelques marches qui lui restait et s'approcha doucement de Ginny.  
  
Celle-ci se leva de son fauteuil, toujours en fixant Harry. Les larmes avaient cessés de coulés. Un espoir venait de naître en elle. Il l'aimait, il était là, il savait qu'elle avait lu la lettre. Elle le laissa approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout près d'elle. Son c?ur battait la chamade, ses yeux brillaient d'une rare intensité alors qu'elle fixait avec passion les yeux émeraudes de celui qui lui faisait tourné la tête.  
  
Elle avait lue, cela n'en faisait aucun doute, la façon dont elle le regardait en témoignait. Une lueur d'espoir naquit en son c?ur lorsqu'il la vie resplendissante se lever pour lui faire face. Ce qu'il pouvait maintenant lire en elle, il l'avait espéré si souvent qu'il ne savait plus s'il vivait un rêve ou la réalité. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant dans une danse effréné. Il prit sa main dans sa main et leur doigt s'entrecroisèrent, froissant la feuille de papier entre les deux. Instinctivement, leur autre main firent pareil. Ils se regardaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher ce moment. Un autre moment passa ainsi. Le monde semblait avoir arrêté de tourner. Harry s'approcha encore un peu et serra Ginny dans ses bras. Une étreinte beaucoup plus longue et passionné qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire. Il voulait se perdre dans sa chevelure, respiré son odeur. Ils restèrent enlacé un moment avant que Ginny s'écarte légèrement. Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui d'Harry, lui soufflant tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Son amour, sa joie, son bonheur. Harry approcha doucement sa tête de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa timidement. Celle-ci répondit au baiser en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. La langue d'Harry trouva d'elle même le chemin de la sienne et leur deux langues s'entremêlèrent dans un timide premier baiser. Harry mit fin au baiser et replongea son regard dans celui de Ginny.  
  
-Je t'aime tant, murmura t-il  
  
-Oh Harry, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus passionnément. Ils ne remarquèrent les deux silhouettes qui les observaient en souriant avant de regagner leur dortoir.  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle voulait parler à Ginny, mais celle- ci n'était pas encore remonté. Elle quitta donc son dortoir pour aller la chercher. Sur le pas de l'escalier, elle vit le jeune couple qui se regardait dans les yeux. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une présence auprès d'elle. Ron passa sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Ron avait entendu Harry entré dans le dortoir et l'avait entendu pousser un juron étouffé avant de ressortir du dortoir plusieurs minutes auparavant. Poussé par la curiosité, il sortit de son lit pour aller à la recherche de son ami. Il descendit du dortoir et trouva Hermione au bas de l'escalier. Ils observèrent en silence le couple s'embrasser avant de remonter au dortoir avec un large sourire accroché au visage.  
  
Les deux amoureux passèrent la nuit sur le fauteuil et Ron et Hermione les y trouvèrent endormis le lendemain matin, étroitement enlacés. Ils ne purent résister à la tentation de les observer un moment avant de les réveiller. Ils les félicitèrent et le jeune couple partit se changer. Ils sortirent du dortoir main dans la main et partirent vers la grande salle accompagné de leur deux meilleurs amis.  
  
-Je t'aime dit Harry.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils partaient tous les quatre pour Avalon.  
  
Ginny retint Harry par la manche pour ne pas qu'ils transplanent immédiatement.  
  
- Qui a t-il Gin? Demanda Harry bien qu'il se doutais un peu de la question de Ginny.  
  
- Que disais tu plus tôt à propos de l'âme s?ur?  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur battre à tout rompre, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait dire à Ginny les sentiments entiers qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Harry ressentit une petite crainte, mais repris son courage lorsqu'il vit le regard pétillant de Ginny.  
  
-Je, je disais que Merlin avait demander que je sois accompagné de celle que je croyais être mon âme s?ur. Je n'ai pas choisi avec ma tête pour savoir qui était mon âme s?ur mais avec mon c?ur. Je ne sais pas si tu ressent la même chose Gin, mais je ne peux pas te faire venir ici sans te dire la véritable raison de ta présence. Je t'aime Gin, de tout mon âme avec tout mon c?ur, je t'aime. Je ne crois pas jamais pouvoir me séparé de toi, de pouvoir aimer une autre fois sans toi. Je sais que tu es mon âme s?ur et je souhaite que cela soit réciproque. Pour toujours je serai tiens Gin.  
  
- Oh, Harry si tu savais comment j'ai attendu pour un instant comme celui- là, tout ma vie je t'ai attendu je crois. Je t'aime termina t-elle en s'approchant de Harry les yeux empli de larme de bonheur. Je crois aussi que tu es mon âme s?ur. Pour toujours je serai tienne Harry.  
  
Harry entoura sa Ginny de ses bras et Ginny vint se blottir au creux de ses bras musclés. Qu'il était bon de sentir son odeur contre lui, de l'avoir enfin là, au creux de ses bras, là où elle aurait dû être bien avant. Ginny leva le regard avec tendresse vers Harry. Ce dernier fit de même en caressant de ses doigts la douce chevelure rousse. Le moment était magique, tout ce qui était autours avait disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, seuls au monde. Leur visage se rapprocha lentement tandis que leur regard restait accroché un à l'autre. Leur lèvres se touchèrent et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux pour savourer ce moment de bonheur et d'exaltation. Ginny se laissa guider par Harry, profitant pleinement de ce moment merveilleux avec celui qu'elle aimait. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry et Ginny restèrent tendrement enlacés au beau milieu d'Avalon jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les ramènent à la réalité.  
  
- Humm Hummm  
  
Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent pour apercevoir Ron qui les regardaient.  
  
-Merlin vous attends toujours.  
  
Les garçons revinrent quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà avancé. Lily somnolait sur le banc au côté de Ginny et Hermione qui s'occupait du petit Harry. James prit Lily dans ses bras et la conduisit à leur chambre. Les quatre amis restèrent dehors jusqu'au matin. Ils se douchèrent et gagnèrent la grande salle ou tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Tous avaient remarqué leur absence de la veille.  
  
-Bonjour Albus, dirent les quatre.  
  
-Bonjour à vous, cela c'est bien passé?  
  
-Tous à fait, tout à fait, vous en saurez plus lors de la réunion dit Ron.  
  
-Bien entendu, répondit Dumbledore.  
  
Après le déjeuner, les quatre amis partirent donner leur cours. De sorts d'attaque pratique. La journée passa relativement rapidement. Ils donnèrent le même cours aux quatre maisons. La majeure partie de leurs élèves avaient le même niveau. Cela leur faciliterais la tâche, ils n'auraient pas de cours d'appoint à donner. Le soir venu, ils donnèrent le premier vrai cours de duel. La participation des Serpentards avaient nettement diminué. Harry aperçut quand même Macnair et Nott dans le fond de la salle.  
  
-Messieurs Macnair et Nott vont servir d'exemple. Approchez messieurs.  
  
Les deux élèves approchèrent dignement de leur professeur.  
  
-Vous allez vous battre en duel selon ce que vous avez appris pendant ce cours et non avec ce que vous avez appris à l'extérieur.  
  
Le regard appuyé d'Harry les fit détourner le regard. Harry leur ajouta en murmurant.  
  
-Prévenez Lucius que je vous ai démasqués. Un seul petit écart et vous serez renvoyés de Poudlard.  
  
Les deux mangemorts déglutirent et commencèrent le duel. Chacun des deux accusait l'autre d'avoir trahi le maître et c'est avec hargne qu'ils s'affrontèrent. Ils utilisèrent légèrement la magie noire, mais Harry n'intervint pas. Les autres élèves n'avaient rien remarqués. Nott fut vaincu par un expelliarmus amplifié.  
  
-Félicitation monsieur Macnair dit Harry. Il rajouta plus bas pour les deux opposants.  
  
-Utilisation de la magie noire prohibé. 2 mois de retenue. Dernier avertissement avant votre renvoi. Venez me trouver demain après les cours.  
  
Macnair et Nott sortirent de la grande salle et s'empressèrent de contacter Lucius Malfoy par hiboux. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
  
-Bande d'incapable, impossible de vous confier une mission, la maître ne sera pas content. Rendez-vous demain soir près du saule cogneur à minuit.  
  
-Ça va barder dit Nott.  
  
-C'est de ta faute aussi dit Macnair.  
  
Les deux antagonistes s'estinèrent plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer deux yeux qui les observaient dans le noir. Leur réaction fut rapide. Deux stupefix fusèrent suivit par deux lumos. Par terre se tenait seulement un bout de papier.  
  
-Votre renvoi approche et c'était signé H.C.  
  
-Harry Cooper, il nous a suivi dit Macnair.  
  
Les deux serpentards regagnèrent rapidement leur dortoir. Harry regagna la grande salle où il termina avec ses amis le cours de duel. Ses amis avaient presque réussis à faire passer son absence inaperçu. Albus lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel il évita de répondre. Quelques temps plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour la rencontre de l'Ordre.  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Aujourd'hui sera une rencontre chargé. Vous comprendrez mieux au fur et à mesure de la séance. Je suppose que vous souhaitez tous savoir ce qui est arrivé à James et Lily Potter?  
  
Un mouvement de tête affirmatif se fit voir et Harry poursuivit.  
  
-Dans un de mes nombreux rêve prémonitoire, j'ai vu Voldemort envoyé Nagini, son serpent, tuer Harry à Godric Hollow. Je suis partit immédiatement les prévenir et pour faire une histoire courte, j'ai tué Nagini. Mais Lily et James n'étaient plus en sécurité. Voldemort savait où ils se trouvaient. Il était donc primordial de leur trouver un autre endroit ou vivre en attendant que tous soit fini.  
  
-Mais quel endroit est plus sécuritaire que Poudlard? Demanda Albus  
  
-Justement Albus, nous étions à Poudlard. Depuis notre arrivé, personne ne nous as vu dit James. Vous ne vous demandez pas où nous étions?  
  
-Un endroit inaccessible murmura Dumbledore.  
  
-Vous commencez à comprendre Albus dit Harry.  
  
-Mais est-ce possible que Godric et Salazar..  
  
-Probablement Helga et Rowena aussi Albus, seulement, je ne connais que celle de Godric et de Salazar.  
  
-De quoi parlez-vous demanda Arabella.  
  
-De la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryffondor et la chambre de Salazar répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-C'est là ou vous vous trompez Albus, de la maison secrète de Gryffondor et de la chambre des secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Le coupa encore une fois Harry.  
  
-Mais cela n'est qu'une légende n'est-ce pas demanda Maugrey?  
  
-Malheureusement non, nous en savons quelque chose dit Ron.  
  
-Qu'Y a t-il de mal dans la maison de Gryffondor? Demanda Flitwick  
  
-Demandez-vous plutôt ce qu'il y a de mal dans la chambre de Serpentard répliqua Ginny.  
  
Harry raconta alors en détail sa deuxième année scolaire et ce qui était arrivé dans la chambre des secrets.  
  
-Nous tuerons le basilic avant de repartir d'ou nous venons. Nous ne voulons pas que la chambre puisse être réouverte ou que si elle l,est, qu'il n'y est pas de danger pour les élèves de Poudlard. Dit Ginny  
  
Le silence gagna l'assemblé, chacun tentant d'assimiler la nouvelle.  
  
-Alors Prongs et Felis logent dans la maison de Gryffondor dit Padfoot.  
  
-Exactement, si personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé avant moi, elle devait nécessairement être sécuritaire. Et si en plus la pièce est au sein de Poudlard, endroit craint par Voldemort, James et Lily étaient nécessairement en sécurité. Nous allons vous conduire à cette pièce. Sachez simplement que seule les personnes que je choisi peuvent entrer dans la maison. Vous pourrez aussi y accéder en notre absence en vous présentant au portrait qui garde l'entré. Suivez-moi. Dit Harry.  
  
L'assemblé suivit Harry qui bifurqua dans le couloir adjacent au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Bonsoir Godric, peux-tu laisser entré tous ceux qui sont avec moi?  
  
-Bien entendu Harry, qu'il décline leur identité et ils pourront passer.  
  
-Merci, vous n'avez qu'à faire comme Godric a dit et de passer au travers du portrait. C'est comme la barrière du poudlard express.  
  
Harry fit visiter la maison à tous ses invités. Il invita ensuite Albus à retirer le parchemin de derrière le portrait et à lui remettre. Dumbledore s'exécuta non sans rire. Harry lui remis tout de suite après en lui disant.  
  
-Vous le remettrez à Harry lorsque le temps sera venu. Vous connaissez maintenant un des plus gros secret du château, vous êtes priés de ne jamais le dire à personne. De toute façon, à moins d'être l'héritier de Gryffondor, Godric ne peut faire entrer personne. Dit Harry.  
  
-Allons dans la salle de duel, comme vous le devinez, cette salle est insonorisé. C'est ici que nous faisons notre entraînement et que vous ferez dorénavant le vôtre. Vous êtes libre d'y venir chaque fois que vous le pouvez. L'entraînement de ce soir consiste à vous battre contre nous en lançant le plus de sort possible. Nous n'en lancerons peu. Nous ne nous contenterons de les éviter et les repousser. À vous de trouver une faiblesse dans notre position et de l'exploiter. Bonne chance.  
  
La pratique dura 2 heures. Pendant ces deux heures, les membres de l'Ordre lancèrent attaque sur attaque contre les quatre amis. Dumbledore vint bien près de les atteindre, mais ils parvinrent à repousser l'attaque en s'unissant. C'est épuisé et croulant sous la fatigue que les membres cessèrent l'attaque.  
  
-Expelliarmus dit alors calmement Harry.  
  
Tous les membres excepté Albus perdirent leur baguette et furent mollement repoussé contre les coussins. Harry Parla  
  
-Vous devez augmenter votre endurance. Vous n'avez même pas pus contrer ce faible Expelliarmus du calibre d'un élève de quatrième année. Votre force de groupe est aussi à améliorer. Vous ne vous couvrez pas et nous aurions pus vous éliminés facilement.  
  
-Recuperar Energia lancèrent les quatre amis en même temps.  
  
-Les prochaines réunion seront encore plus difficile. Vous êtes les combattants d'élites, ils vous faut être les meilleurs. Bonne fin de Nuit, on se revoit dans deux jours dit Harry avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Les membres de L'Ordre quittèrent la maison laissant Harry et le couple Potter seul. Lily partit retrouver le petit Harry.  
  
-James demanda Gryphus, pourquoi n'as tu pas attaqué avec toute ta puissance?  
  
-Je veux que le moins de gens possible connaissent la réel étendue de ma puissance. Je jouirai ainsi d'un effet de surprise lors d'un attaque.  
  
-Tu sais que si tu avais aidé Albus avec son sort, vous seriez probablement arrivé à nous toucher.  
  
-Je sais, je vous ai senti faiblir un moment, mais je sais maintenant que vous n'êtes pas invulnérable.  
  
-En effet, très peu s'en rendre compte je crois. Nous ne sommes pas des super héros, nous ne sommes que des sorciers aux pouvoirs plus élevés que la normal.  
  
-Oui, je sais, désolé de ne pas avoir compris plutôt, tu sais, il est assez difficile de bien vous connaître. Ce que vous avez vécu ne nous est jamais arrivés, nous avons de la difficultés à bien comprendre.  
  
-La vie nous joue parfois de mauvais tour.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre Lily, ce fut agréable de parler avec toi.  
  
-Moi aussi James. Bonne nuit à vous deux, conclut Harry.  
  
Harry regagna sa chambre où il retrouva Ginny qu'il embrassa.  
  
-Ça va? Lui demanda celle-ci  
  
-Oui, oui, je vais bien, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec James c'est tout. Mais je me sent un peu nostalgique. Le père que je venais juste de retrouver n'est pas ce James de ce temps-ci. Il n'a aucun souvenir de moi.  
  
-Je comprends, c'est pareil pour moi, cela fait drôle de me retrouver sans frère, à part Ron bien sur mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Au fait, Ron et Hermione sont dans le jardin, nous pourrions aller les retrouver.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas rester seul tout les deux, cela fait bien longtemps.  
  
Ginny s'approcha de Harry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry sourit et d'un murmure à peine audible il dit.  
  
-Closus  
  
La porte du jardin se referma et se barra. Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
-Qu'ils essaient d'entré maintenant dit Harry en jouant dans les cheveux soyeux de sa tendre moitié.  
  
-Oh, je suis sur qu'ils oublieront qu'ils sont à l'extérieur dit malicieusement Ginny.  
  
La jeune femme approcha Harry. Son regards profonds brillait de joie et de bonheur. Dans le jardin, un couple s'embrassait étroitement enlacé sur un banc. Les deux personnes étaient échaudés et se fixais avec passion. En symbiose presque parfaite, les deux couples s'aimèrent passionnément. Au levé du jour, Harry leva le sort de fermeture de la porte s'attendant à voir entré Ron et Hermione en furie. Mais ils n'étaient pas à vue. Harry et Ginny sortirent marché près du lac. Ron et Hermione les y rejoignirent. Les quatre amis avaient un visage de bonheur non feint ou on pouvait apercevoir une grande félicité. Sans un mot, ils restèrent ainsi en silence, enlacé jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge les fassent se retourner. Lily se tenait derrière eux avec le petit Harry dans les bras.  
  
-J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de le voir dit Lily.  
  
Gryphus s'approcha du petit et le pris dans ses bras.  
  
-Bonjour toi, comment vas-tu petit bonhomme. Tu vis de grand bouleversement ces temps-ci, mais dit toi que la vie t'es bien meilleur que ce que tu aurais vécu lui dit Gryphus..  
  
Chacun leur tour, les quatre amis prirent Harry et lui murmurèrent quelques mots à l'oreille. Lily leur souhaita une bonne journée et partit rejoindre James.  
  
-Une bonne journée nous attends dit Hermione.  
  
Le quatuor se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle et quitte la maison de Gryffondor.  
  
À Bientôt ~Weirdo~ 


	10. Voldemort Attaque à Nouveau

Coucou, me voilà! 3 semaines seulement au lieu d'un mois, je m'améliore non? Je vais essayer de faire encore mieux pour le prochain chapitre! Non mais franchement je me désespère moi même. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je manque vraiment de temps. Place aux réponses aux reviews.  
  
Obal : Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pas encore pensé... Peut-être dans le présent héhé  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci pour ta review.  
  
Gaia : Merci beaucoup, je continue.  
  
Moimeme : Je préfère ne rien dire sur cette review. Sache seulement que la vengeance est douce au c?ur de l'agneau. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et que tu ne perd rien pour attendre. Tu es un vrai descendant des Noury. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu admire tant ta mère..  
  
Moimeme (prise 2) : Peut-être appréciera tu plus Albus dans ce chapitre..  
  
Miya black : merci, ouais je sais ya une moitié qui apprécie le couple et l'autre qui déteste.. J'essaie de faire plaisir à tout le monde :p  
  
Le DjiNn : Merci pour tes reviews. Tu es très critique et tu m'aidera à M'améliorer. Ouais je sais, je suis trop gentil avec mes persos.. Je devrais sans doute en faire mourir un...  
  
Mag : Ce n'était pas prévu au complet, j'ai juste ajouter des choses car j'ai trouvé que ce chapitre s'y prêtais. Tu m,as donner l'idée et je l'ai fait! Je suis bien content que tu te rends compte qu'Harry ne tourne pas rond. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui s'en sont aperçut. Les explications sur son comportement sont déjà donné. Reste plus qu'à ce que tu trouves cette raison. Néanmoins, son comportement reviendra mieux dans quelques chapitres. Ne sois pas désolé de ton côté critique, j'adore les critiques.  
  
Simon Potter : je me dépêche, je me dépêche!  
  
Bonne Lecture à tous!  
  
Chapitre 10 : Voldemort attaque à nouveau  
  
Deux semaines passèrent. Les élèves réussissaient pour la majorité d'entre eux plusieurs sorts de soins curatifs, le bouclier de gryffondor et quelques peu moins bien, le patronus. Harry avait demandé à Hagrid d'aller rallier les géants, et de lui envoyer un émissaire pour venir lui parler car il n'avait pas le temps de se déplacer. Hagrid avait accepté avec entrain et était parti depuis plus de une semaine. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient suivi un entraînement intensif et pouvaient mieux se défendre en cas d'attaque. Quant aux membres de l'Ordre, leur force avaient encore augmenté, ils travaillaient en meilleure symbiose et connaissaient de nouveau sorts. Le quatuor s'estimait de leur performance et espérait les voir prêts pour la bataille finale. Harry avait du inventer un nouveau sort pour diminuer la douleur à sa cicatrice. En fait, il avait modifié le cicatrix duelo menor pour un permanento cicatrix duelo menor. Le sortilège durerait tant qu'il ne serait pas désactivé par le contre-sort. En ce dimanche matin, le quatuor était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de leur journée. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur de Poudlard et entrèrent dans la forêt interdite. D'une fenêtre du château, un regard les suivit. L'homme qui regardait les quatre amis entrer dans la forêt disparut de son poste d'observation et réapparut près de l'orée de la forêt. L'homme se déplaçait tel un chat, sans aucun bruit. Il s'enfonça discrètement dans la forêt à la suite des quatre amis. Ceux-ci ne s'aperçurent pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient suivi, mais Harry stoppa soudainement de marcher. Par télépathie, Harry exposa son plan à ses amis. Hermione créa une illusion d'Harry pendant que celui-ci se transformait en petit oiseau. Il s'envola discrètement à la recherche du mystérieux poursuivant. Il repéra très vite une silhouette sombre se glisser silencieusement derrière ses trois amis.  
  
-Pas possible, se dit Harry, comment est-ce possible?  
  
-Ce n'est pas un ennemi envoya télépathiquement Harry à ses amis, il porte la combinaison d'espionnage de Merlin.  
  
Harry plongea du haut des airs vers la silhouette, alors qu'il allait percuter celle-ci, ils e remétamorphosa en humain et agrippa l'inconnu par le collet.  
  
-Pourriez-vous me dire pour quelles raisons vous nous suivez demanda Harry d'une voix forte.  
  
Ses trois amis transplanèrent à ses côtés. L'homme sembla être en conflit avec lui-même, mais ne dit rien.  
  
-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas pouvoir nous suivre sans que nous ne nous en apercevions?  
  
L'homme ne broncha toujours pas.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous? Continua Harry.  
  
Un long silence suivi cette question, puis l'homme répondit enfin.  
  
-Un homme.  
  
Les quatre amis se figèrent, ils avaient reconnu cette voix. Cette voix qui, pendant 10 longues années leur avaient enseigné tout ce qu'il savait de la magie.  
  
-Merlin? Demanda Harry, est-ce bien vous?  
  
L'homme abaissa son capuchon. Bien que beaucoup plus jeune, ils avaient devant eux le portrait de leur mentor.  
  
-Comment est-ce possible? Vous deviez mourir en sortant d'Avalon, pas rajeunir dit Hermione.  
  
-Mais Merlin est toujours à Avalon répondit l'homme.  
  
-Qui êtes vous alors? Demanda Ginny  
  
-Je commence à vous connaître assez pour savoir que je peux vous faire confiance..  
  
-Nous connaître assez? Demanda Ron  
  
-Cela fait presque trois semaines que je vous pistes. Je dois cependant avouer que vous m'avez échappé quelques fois sourit le mystérieux homme.  
  
Les quatre amis dévisagèrent l'homme qu'ils avaient devant eux.  
  
-J'ai été créé par Merlin à Avalon pour venir enquêter sur ce qui avait perturbé ses prédictions. Quelques choses hors de son contrôle venait de se produire et il voulait connaître l'origine et le pourquoi du problème. Il m'a alors magiquement créé en souvenir de son lui plus jeune. Je suis un peu comme un souvenir qui a prit vie. Il M,a nommé Nilrem. J'ai donc réussis à glaner des informations sur vous. Je serais retourné auprès de Merlin une fois que j'aurai eu toute les informations que je voulais.  
  
-Ainsi donc, nous avons surpris Merlin dit Ron  
  
-Si j'ai bien compris, vous venez d'un autre espace temps ou vous avez du rencontrer Merlin puisque vous semblez bien le connaître. Vous êtes venu ici pour empêcher des choses de se produire. Dit Nilrem  
  
-En résumé, c'est cela, nous avons subit l'enseignement de Merlin pendant 10 ans à Avalon, c'est même lui qui nous envoie ici. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas su tout de suite qui nous étions dit Harry.  
  
-Il le savait, mais ne savait pas à quel moment vous arriveriez dans le passé. À la lumière de ce que vous venez de me dire, vous devez être Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley. Merlin pourra dormir tranquille, ce sont bien ses protégés qui bouleverse l'espace temps. n long Un -Depuis quand Merlin dors-il? Demanda Ron  
  
Les 5 s'esclaffèrent devant le lapsus évident du double de Merlin.  
  
-En effet, je veux dire qu'il arrêtera de se faire du soucis pour le monde normal. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je retourne à Avalon, j'ai toute les informations que je voulais.  
  
-Bien, tu diras à Merlin qu'il pourrait recevoir Lily plus tôt qu'il ne le pensais dit Harry.  
  
-Bien, bonne chance à vous quatre.  
  
Le double de Merlin disparut. Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent seul. Seul? Non, Harry reprit la parole.  
  
-Firenze, je sais que tu es là, sort de ce buisson.  
  
Le centaure sortit de sa cachette.  
  
-Alors comme cela on m'espionne dit Harry.  
  
-Bien sur que non mais, je vous ai vu entrer dans la forêt et j'allais vous aborder quand vous avez surpris l'homme.  
  
-Je sais Firenze, je vous ai vu. Ce que vous avez entendu vous convainc-il de notre bonne foi?  
  
-Avec ce que j'ai lu dans les étoiles et entendu ce soir, cela explique beaucoup de chose Harry Potter. De grandes choses étaient prévu pour vous, mais aussi de grandes épreuves. Vous êtes venu pour en éviter quelques unes à vos parents et amis.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que vous nous faites confiance, vous nous conduisez à Bane?  
  
-Vous acceptez de le rencontrer demanda firenze.  
  
-Nous venions justement pour cela, et comme vous savez maintenant la vérité, nous n'avons plus le choix.  
  
-Bien, suivez-moi, ce sera la première fois que des humains entreront dans le village. Les quatre amis prirent leur forme de Centaure.  
  
-Ce sera mieux pour la première impression expliqua Harry.  
  
Firenze acquiesça et les conduisit vers le village. Ils passèrent presque inaperçu dans le village, quelques Centaures se retournaient vers eux en les fixant. Ils arrivèrent alors près de Bane.  
  
-Bonjour Firenze, bonjour chers amis dit Bane.  
  
-Bonjour Bane répondit Firenze en s'inclinant légèrement.  
  
-Bonjour répondirent simplement les quatre autres.  
  
-On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières?  
  
-Et vous, n'avez-vous pas appris le respect de votre supérieur?, Avez-vous seulement oublié la légende dit Harry retrouvant son aspect humain.  
  
Firenze fut étonné de la réaction de Bane. Il s'agenouilla au sol et dit.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi seigneur, mais nous attendions votre venu pour beaucoup plus tard.  
  
-Relevez-vous Bane, un simple salut aurait suffit. Nous avons quelques peu changé le cours du temps, nous venons de 15 ans dans le futur.  
  
-Alors le bouleversement des astres c'est vous?  
  
-Oui, c'est nous, notre arrivé à tout bouleversé, même Merlin nous a envoyé un émissaire.  
  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus?  
  
-Ne le devinez-vous pas?  
  
-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?  
  
-Les étoiles auraient du vous le dire.  
  
-Pourquoi être venu nous voir maintenant?  
  
-Vous avez un mois Bane, un mois pour faire ce que vous avez à faire, je reviendrai ensuite vous communiquer la datte, l'heure et l'endroit de l'attaque.  
  
-Il en sera donc ainsi, savez-vous si.  
  
-Oui, vous aurez à combattre les amazones.  
  
-Bien  
  
Bane s'inclina à nouveau.  
  
-Tâchez de parler aussi aux Gobelins si possible, Firenze, vous pouvez nous conduire en dehors du village?  
  
Firenze se déplaça de façon à ce que les quatre amis puissent le suivre. Harry repris sa forme de centaure et suivit Firenze.  
  
-Au revoirs chers amis dit celui-ci rendu à l'orée de la forêt.  
  
-Au revoir mon cher Firenze, tâchez d'aider Bane à sa tâche.  
  
Harry regarda Firenze s'éloigner un moment. Un cris se fit entendre faisant courir les quatre amis à travers le peu de forêt qui restaient à traverser. Aux abords du château se tenait Voldemort et une dizaine de mangemorts ainsi que plusieurs centaines de détraqueurs. Les membres de l'Ordre luttait contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils se défendaient beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois et les sorts des mangemorts ne les atteignaient pas. Ils avaient quand même de la difficulté à contenir les détraqueurs, car ils devaient se protéger aussi des mangemorts. Les membres de l'Ordre entendirent soudainement des voix crier.  
  
-Spero Patronum  
  
D'immense forment argenté apparurent de leur baguette. Elles se jetèrent immédiatement sur les détraqueurs les plus près de l'Ordre. Les quatre amis se frayèrent un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à l'Ordre. Dumbledore fut soulagé de les voir arriver.  
  
-Tom, hurla Harry, tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici à Poudlard et le moment de la dernière bataille n'est pas venu.  
  
Une aura aveuglante entoura Harry qui hurla  
  
-Repulso viginto kilometri.  
  
Voldemort s'éleva dans les airs sans avoir le temps de contrer le sortilège.  
  
-Boum  
  
Un bruit les fit sursauter. En se retournant, ils virent un mangemort qui avait tenté d'attaquer Harry par derrière écrasé sur le sol. Harry eut un sourire et se retourna vers la bataille. Les mangemorts, ne voyants plus leur maître transplanèrent, les détraqueurs reculèrent devant les puissants patronus. Lorsque tout danger fut écarté, les patronus des quatre amis se retournèrent vers leur créateur. Ils les saluèrent puis disparurent. Arabella s'approcha du corps sans vie du mangemort.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que commença-t-elle.  
  
-Plus tard Arabella. Rentré tous dans la salle de réunion, nous vous y rejoindrons bientôt.  
  
Les membres obtempérèrent et Harry se retrouva avec ses trois amis.  
  
-Suivez-moi, lança t-il dans l'ombre.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils entrèrent et Harry cria au dehors.  
  
-Entrez et refermez la porte.  
  
La porte claqua soudainement. Aucune personne n'avait visiblement entré. Pourtant, cela n'inquiéta nullement les quatre amis.  
  
-Nous attendions votre venu. Vous êtes ici dans la demeure d'Hagrid. Merci de m'avoir sauvé un peu plus tôt dit Harry.  
  
Un immense corps apparut alors à ses côtés.  
  
-Fridluva s'exclamèrent les quatre amis.  
  
-Vous me connaissez? Demanda la géante, visiblement étonnée.  
  
-Est-ce que Hagrid vous a dit qui nous étions?  
  
-Oui bien sur, mais..  
  
La géante marqua une pause.  
  
-Mais oui, vous devez m'avoir rencontré de là ou vous venez s'exclama celle- ci. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez envoyé Hagrid nous chercher, vous saviez notre réponse.  
  
-C'est là ou vous vous trompez, nous n'étions sur de rien, car nous n'étions sur de rien, nous étions supposé vous demander de l'aide que dans 14 ans. On ne pouvait prévoir quelle serait votre réaction. Dit Ron  
  
-Je vois, comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons accepté votre proposition. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?  
  
-Si vous pouviez patrouiller à l'extérieur du château, tous autours et aux abords de la forêt interdite, empêchant quiconque d'entré ou de sortir et en nous prévenant de toute intrusion.  
  
-Bien, nous serons disposé autours du château dans trois jours. J'avais prévue une demande comme celle-là et 3 jours après mon départ, les autres géants et Hagrid se mettaient en route vers ici.  
  
-Merci beaucoup, nous allons retourner au château, vous pouvez venir avec nous invisible ou rester ici avec crocdur. Le chien d'Hagrid.  
  
-Je crois que je vais rester ici répondit Fridluva.  
  
-Bien, bonne fin de soirée à vous.  
  
Les quatre amis quittèrent la cabane et rentrèrent au château. En entrant dans la salle de duel, ils entendirent Sirius rouspété à Albus.  
  
-Mais puisque je vous dit qu'il y a quelqu'un à proximité de la cabane à Hagrid, ils sont peut-être en danger.  
  
-Mais puisque je vous dit que Fridluva n'est pas un danger s'emporta Dumbledore.  
  
-Ah, vous voilà enfin dit Albus en les apercevant, expliquez donc à cette tête de mule que Fridluva n'est pas un danger dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Qui est ce sorcier alors cria Sirius.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un sorcier, ni une sorcière, mais c'est elle qui a tué le mangemort qui tentaient de me surprendre par derrière.  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui intrigué.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons confié une mission de la plus haute importance à Hagrid. Sa mission consistais à rallier les géants à notre cause et de les ramener à Poudlard en guise de protection supplémentaire.  
  
-Ne me dites pas que. commença Sirius.  
  
-Oui, Fridluva est la mère d'Hagrid et l'émissaire des géants. Les autres géants conduits par Hagrid arriveront dans 3 jours. Coupa Hermione.  
  
-Nous aurons donc des forces supplémentaires pour les combats à venir dit Remus.  
  
-Plus que tu ne le crois Remus, beaucoup plus termina Ron dans un murmure.  
  
-Qui, demanda celui-ci.  
  
-Impossible de vous le dire maintenant, vous le saurez lorsqu'il vous sera nécessaire de le savoir répondit Ginny.  
  
-J'aimerais revenir sur l'attaque de ce soir, j'espère que vous avez remarqué que nous n'avons aucun blessé ni aucun de nous n'est dans un état de fatigue extrême. Vous vous êtes bien défendu, l'entraînement porte fruit dit Harry.  
  
-Il semblerait que vous soyez de très bon professeur répondit Minerva, j'ai remarqué une très nette amélioration dans les sorts de la majorité des étudiants.  
  
-C'est exact approuvèrent Severus et Romuald.  
  
-Bien, très bien, je me permet de mettre quelques petites choses au point. Il serait bien que vous nous avertissiez quand vous quittez les limites du château, je lancerait alors un appel télépathique sur longue distance car je doute que vous ayez reçu quoi que ce soit ce soir. Ensuite, prenez note que je m'occuperai personnellement de l'entraînement de l'Ordre pour les deux prochaines semaines dit Dumbledore.  
  
La puissance qui émanait de Dumbledore laissait voir que l'entraînement intensif des dernières semaines l'avait remis en forme physique presque parfaire. Dumbledore semblait avoir rajeunit de 30 ans. Sa longue barbe argenté était plus vivante et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'Harry avait connu dans peu de circonstance. Un feu y couvait. Dumbledore avait regagné sa pleine puissance. Harry soutint le regard de Dumbledore un instant, lui montrant qu'il avait ressenti le changement de son mentor.  
  
-Vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard et le commandeur de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je n'ai pris le commandement que parce que je savais et connaissais des choses que vous ne pouviez savoir. Je n'ai point votre sagesse et je ne me vante pas de pouvoir jamais l'acquérir. Nous serons absent lors des prochaines réunions de l'Ordre, nous vous demandons aussi de vous occuper des cours de duel. Nous devons préparer la dernière attaque. Une dernière chose, faites très attention à Macnair et Nott, ils sont au service de Voldemort. Les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent et l'Ordre se dissipa. Dumbledore resta cependant un moment.  
  
-Je n'ai pas voulu vous posez la question devant tout le monde mais où étiez-vous donc lorsque l'attaque a débuté?  
  
-Dans la forêt Albus, enjoignant certaines personnes à joindre les forces du bien répondit Ginny  
  
-Qui?  
  
-Ne le devinez vous pas Albus? Dit Ron  
  
-Bien sur mais je voulais vous l'entendre dire de vive voix pour en être certain. Ils ont accepté de se joindre à nous?  
  
-Croyez-vous qu'ils avaient le choix de refuser? Dit Hermione  
  
-On a toujours le choix de choisir Hermione, même si tout semble calculé, il ne faut jamais oublier que la liberté de penser ne peut être entravé lui répondit Dumbledore.  
  
-Très bien Albus, vous connaissez maintenant deux de nos alliés, ils y en a pourtant d'autres. Mais je voulais vous demander, quand comptez-vous annoncer ce que nous savons à Lily? Demanda Harry  
  
-Bientôt, elle n'est pas totalement prête à l'entendre, laissez-moi faire l'entraînement que j'ai prévu et à la suite de ces deux semaines, nous lui dirons.  
  
-Bien, je respecte votre décision, je sais qu'elle est sage et judicieuse.  
  
-Ais-je jamais agit de façon précipité? Demanda Albus  
  
-Bien sur que non Albus, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire  
  
-Je sais bien Harry, tâchez de me tenir au courant de ce que vous faites. Vous savez vous défendre et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprotecteur envers vous.  
  
Les 5 personnes présentes s'esclaffèrent et c'est ainsi qu'Albus les quitta. Harry sentait ses tempes le brûler et il focalisa son esprit sur Voldemort.  
  
-Vous avez fuit, bande de lâche, lorsque je suis revenu à Poudlard, j'y étais seul. Endoloris.  
  
Harry entendit Voldemort lancer le sort plusieurs fois consécutives avant de se calmer quelques peu.  
  
-Le moment est venu d'inspirer la terreur partout dans le monde. Lucius.  
  
-Oui maître.  
  
-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, le moment est venu. Lestrange?  
  
-Oui maître.  
  
-Il est temps de s'occuper de ton cousin, il m'énerve. De plus, sa perte causera problème à Potter.  
  
Voldemort fut pris d'un rire sadique et Bellatrix transplana. Harry contacta immédiatement Sirius par télépathie pour le prévenir de cette nouvelle attaque. Il raconta ensuite à ses amis ce qu'il avait vu et ils décidèrent de dormir quelques heures avant de débuter les plans pour la bataille finale.  
  
À Bientôt ( J'espère que ce sera vrai pour une fois)  
  
~Weirdo~ 


	11. Hagrid, Ministre et Vacance 1

Bonjour à tous. Je sais, je sais, c'était beaucoup mais alors beaucoup trop long. Peut-être même que je vais avoir perdu pas mal de lecteur avec ce long moment sans suite mais sachez que plusieurs choses ont fait que 1, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire et 2, j'avais perdu goût à l'écriture. Mais comme j'avais déjà du texte d'écris à la main et que j'ai maintenant repris la fic, j'ai décidé de tous mettre ce que j'avais préalablement écris en un seul chapitre. Je vous mettrez ce chapitre en deux partie alors voilà la première partie qui est déjà le plus long chapitre de cette fic. Je ne peux vous garantir d'une date pour la parution de la seconde partie mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cela soit d'ici deux semaines. Comme j'ai terminé l'école, je n'ai donc plus d'étude à faire et j'ai par conséquent plus de temps à consacré à la transcription de ce que j'ai écrit à la main. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. En espérant ne pas vous décevoir à nouveau.  
  
Les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin de votre lecture. Bonne Lecture!  
  
Chapitre 11 : Hagrid, ministre et vacance  
  
Le lendemain matin, les quatre amis furent réveillés par une entrée fracassante de Sirius dans leur chambre.  
  
-Je l'ai capturé, j'en fais quoi?  
  
-Où est-elle? Demanda Harry  
  
-dans le bureau de Dumbledore répondit Sirius.  
  
Les quatre amis s'habillèrent en vitesse et rejoignirent Sirius dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait debout, maintenue à distance par Dumbledore qui n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette.  
  
-Bonjour Bellatrix, bienvenue parmi nous dit Harry.  
  
-Comme tu ne veux pas parler, nous allons te laisser moisir en compagnie du rat pendant quelque temps. Continua Hermione.  
  
Bellatrix leva la tête, les yeux chargés d'animosité, elle cracha au visage de Ginny qui la gifla sans hésiter.  
  
-Amenez là au cachot dit Harry à Ron et Sirius, je vous suis.  
  
Pourtant, Harry ne les suivit pas, mais transplana directement dans les cachots.  
  
-Bonjour Peter, je crois deviner que tu ne te sens pas bien lorsque tu es seul. Nous t'amenons alors une compagne.  
  
Peter leva les yeux légèrement inquisiteurs.  
  
-Bellatrix Lestrange arrive très bientôt.  
  
Peter se recroquevilla dans un coin et se mit à trembler. Harry lui jeta un sort alors que Ron et Sirius arrivaient avec la prisonnière. Ils la jetèrent avec rudesse dans le cachot.  
  
-Toi, dit-elle avec haine lorsqu'elle aperçut Peter.  
  
-Peut-être qu'après ton séjour avec Peter, tu parleras dit Harry.  
  
Ils refermèrent le cachot et tous remontèrent. Harry et Ron regagnèrent la maison de Gryffondor. James et Lily se faisaient expliquer les derniers événements par Hermione et Ginny. Le petit Harry gazouillait sur le sol. Les quatre amis s'enfermèrent ensuite dans la salle de duel. Ils s'y entraînèrent et discutèrent de la bataille pendant deux jours où ils ne sortirent pratiquement jamais si ce n'est que pour leur besoin personnel. Ils ne mangèrent presque rien. Enfin, lorsque les 48 heures furent passées, ils sortirent tous quatre de la salle. Lily et James qui venaient de se lever les fixèrent intensément n'osant pas poser de question.  
  
-Bonjour à vous deux dit Harry brisant ainsi le silence.  
  
-Bonjour à vous aussi répondirent-ils  
  
Ils déjeunèrent tous les sept ensemble puis les quatre amis se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils saluèrent Fridluva et s'assirent discuter un moment avec elle. Elle leur apprit que deux mangemorts avaient tenté de passer les limites de la forêt, mais qu'elle et un centaure les avaient fait fuir.  
  
-Avez-vous, parler au centaure demanda, Harry.  
  
-Non, je suis resté invisible tout au long de la bataille, mais je crois qu'il sait qui j'étais, car il a fixé longuement dans ma direction avant de me saluer et de repartir vers la forêt.  
  
-Très bien, si les centaures acceptent si facilement votre retour en Angleterre, les autres animaux de la forêt vous accueilleront tous aussi bien.  
  
Ils quittèrent Fridluva en début d'après-midi pour aller dans la forêt. Firenze vint très rapidement vers eux. Il était armé d'une lance.  
  
-Bonjour Firenze dit Ron  
  
-bonjour chers amis, quelle belle journée aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas?  
  
-En effet, c'est une très belle journée répondit Hermione.  
  
-Merci pour hier soir Firenze dit Harry.  
  
-Ce fut un plaisir, bien que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui s'est passé.  
  
-Avez-vous trouvé de quoi il en retournait demanda Ginny.  
  
-Bien sur, tous les centaures célébreront bientôt leur retour, la protection de la forêt sera maintenant assurée. Toute intrusion pourra rapidement être rapportée. Quand doivent-ils arriver? Les astres sont encore un peu flous.  
  
-Cet après-midi, vous pouvez retourner chez les vôtres annoncer leur arrivée. Nous saurons protéger suffisamment pour vous le permettre.  
  
-Très bien, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile. Dis Firenze.  
  
Les quatre amis s'enfoncèrent plus profondément encore dans la forêt. Une licorne vint à leur rencontre.  
  
-Bonjour, comment allez-vous? Demanda celle-ci  
  
-bonjour à toi, nous allons très bien merci et toi, comment vas-tu demanda Ginny?  
  
-Je vais très bien, pourquoi cette excitation?  
  
-Un grand retour est attendu dans la forêt aujourd'hui. La forêt regagnera ce qui lui fut enlevé depuis longtemps. Une grande protection couvrira la forêt à nouveau dit Harry.  
  
-Est-ce vrai, ils reviennent?  
  
Les quatre amis acquiescèrent.  
  
-Je dois vite annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes sœurs.  
  
-Vas vite cher amie, et annonce la bonne nouvelle à tous ceux que tu croiseras sur ton chemin dit Hermione.  
  
La licorne partit joyeusement à travers les broussailles. Les quatre amis transplanèrent près du village elfique. Ils n'entrèrent pas au village. Ils utilisèrent le sort d'attraction pour attirer Thorin à eux. Celui-ci fut particulièrement surpris de les voir.  
  
-Ne parlez pas Thorin, ce que j'ai à vous dire sera très court et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps dit Harry en langage commun.  
  
Thorin acquiesça.  
  
-Les géants reviennent dans la forêt. Ils sont de notre côté et aideront à maintenir la sécurité de la forêt. Ne vous mettez pas à attaquer les géants en prenant peur, vous êtes avertis,  
  
Thorin acquiesça de nouveau, et les quatre amis disparurent. Ils réapparurent à proximité de Poudlard. Ils prirent leur temps avant de traverser l'espace qui les séparait de la cabane d'Hagrid auprès de laquelle ils arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard. Les quatre amis furent inquiets de ne pas voir celui-ci revenu déjà. Firenze débarqua alors à toute allure et fonça droit sur Harry. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il dit :  
  
-Ils arrivent, avons dû les aider, embuscades, mangemorts...  
  
Firenze reprit son souffle ayant dit l'essentiel.  
  
-Ils sont là. Dis Ginny  
  
Hagrid sortit de la forêt entourée de géants. Il était à leur tête un sourire ravi accroché au visage. Entourant les géants, des centaures armés montaient le guet, assurant leur protection. En regardant attentivement l'orée de la forêt, Harry aperçut une quinzaine d'elfes, arc en main, le saluer avant de disparaître dans les broussailles. Harry sourit et partit à la rencontre d'Hagrid.  
  
-Rebienvenue chez vous.  
  
Hagrid serra Harry dans ses bras.  
  
-Je suis content d'être enfin de retour, les dernières heures ont été très longues.  
  
-En effet, Harry Cooper, de mauvaises choses ont bien failli arriver. Dis Firenze.  
  
-Racontez-moi, dis, celui-ci.  
  
-Nous marchions depuis trois jours lorsque nous sommes enfin arrivés près de la forêt. Une grande excitation parcourait le groupe, car ils retrouvaient enfin leur ancienne demeure. Nous ne fîmes pas garde de faire du bruit manifestant joyeusement notre retour. Certains géants vinrent me voir pour me dire qu'étrangement, ils ne se sentaient pas rassurés par la forêt. Je dus leur dire que moi-même, j'ignorais ce qui se passait, mais que ce n'était pas normal. Nous avons continué à avancer et nous sommes tombés dans un guet-apens. Nous étions entourés d'une quinzaine de mangemorts qui avaient l'avantage, et de la magie, et de l'effet de surprise. Les sorts nous atteignaient avant même que nous n'arrivions à nous saisir d'un mangemort. Alors que j'allais me servir de euh, euh, de mon parapluie, un bruit de galop se fit entendre. Je vis avec joie arriver Ronan et Bane à la tête d'un groupe de Centaures armés. Ils attaquèrent sur le coup les mangemorts. La bataille s'annonçait égale lorsque je vis une trouée de flèches foncer droit sur nos ennemis. Plusieurs mangemorts tombèrent au sol et nous les avons ensuite tués. Nous prîmes le dessus sur la bataille et j'aperçus au loin des elfes qui me saluèrent. Les centaures nous accompagnèrent ici et je crois que les elfes nous suivirent aussi. Aucun mangemort n'a survécu.  
  
-Bien, c'est très bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous révéler à tous que les elfes et les centaures se joindront à nous pour vaincre Voldemort. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ils leur fait plaisir de vous accueillir de nouveau chez vous. La protection qu'ils vous ont offerte aujourd'hui en est la preuve.  
  
-Bienvenue à Poudlard conclu Dumbledore qui s'étais approché.  
  
Un grand cri acclama ces paroles. Les centaures saluèrent les personnes présentent et quittèrent en direction de la forêt. Le jour déclinait lentement en cette belle journée d'automne. Les arbres de la forêt rougeoyaient de mille couleurs. La lumière de la Lune éclaira doucement la nuit naissante faisant scintiller les rives du lac. Les géants se cachèrent à l'orée de la forêt alors que les cours finissaient. Hagrid et Fridluva étaient invités au dîner. Ils allaient annoncer le retour des géants. Fridluva les suivis invisibles. Tous les élèves furent contents de voir le sympathique géant de retour. Hagrid s'assit à la table et les élèves furent surpris par la grande place vide qui restait. Dumbledore demanda le silence.  
  
-Chers élèves, je vous demanderais d'être attentif jusqu'à la fin. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Hagrid est rentré de sa mission. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile ces dernières semaines et il va vous raconter sa mission.  
  
Dumbledore se rassit et Hagrid se leva.  
  
-Dumbledore est un grand homme, humm, hummm. Je ne suis pas doué pour les discours, mais je vais essayer de vous dire l'essentiel. Je suis un demi- géant.  
  
La stupeur frappa la grande salle.  
  
-Comme je peux le constater, vous avez des préjugés envers les géants. Laissez-moi vous dire que les rumeurs qui circulent sont fausses. Les géants ne rallieront jamais Voldemort. Nous avons évincé les géants par peur qu'ils se joignent aux mangemorts. Ma mission était de les ramener ici pour nous protéger. Vous ne les verrez probablement que très rarement, car ils ont la possibilité de se rendre invisibles. Mais pour ce soir, je vous présente ma mère et la chef des géants.  
  
Fridluva apparut soudainement aux yeux de tous. La salle ne réagit pas pendant un moment puis des applaudissements se firent entendre. De sa grosse voix, Fridluva dit : -Merci de cet accueil, ne craigniez rien, Poudlard est maintenant l'endroit le mieux protéger du monde sorcier.  
  
Un tonnerre d'acclamations se fit de nouveau entendre.  
  
-Sur ce, bon appétit, cria Dumbledore par-dessus le tumulte.  
  
Les plats apparurent sur les tables et le dîner fut servi. L'atmosphère était à la fête, si bien que le repas dura beaucoup plus longtemps que supposé. À un certain moment du dîner, Harry demanda à Dumbledore.  
  
-Albus, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas des baguettes usagées qui ne servent plus?  
  
-Bien sur Harry, mais...  
  
Albus ne termina pas sa phrase et sourit. Il jeta un œil sur Hagrid puis revient vers Harry. Harry lui fit un léger signe de tête et Albus se leva.  
  
-Je reviens dans un moment dit-il à l'attention des autres.  
  
Harry sortit à sa suite. Dumbledore entra dans son bureau.  
  
Derrière le portrait de chaque directeur, Albus nettoyait régulièrement les deux baguettes qui s'y trouvaient. Un seul portrait n'avait jamais voulu lui donner accès aux baguettes. Le portrait représentant Godric Gryffondor. Albus n'étant pas prétentieux, aucun portrait à son effigie ne se trouvait dans le bureau. Mais son compartiment secret s'y trouvait déjà ainsi que sa deuxième baguette. Un sorcier digne de ce nom ne se laissait jamais surprendre sans baguette et c'est pourquoi à divers autres endroits du bureau, ses prédécesseurs avaient caché des baguettes. Chaque nouveau directeur avait accès à ces informations. Albus se campa devant le portrait de Gryffondor.  
  
-Godric, ton héritier venu du futur vient d'arriver dans ce temps-ci. Me révéleras-tu enfin ton secret?  
  
-Mon cher Albus, malgré toutes ces années, je t'ai révélé bien des choses à mon égard, mais ce que le compartiment secret de ce tableau possède, seul mon héritier y aura accès. Mais tu as déjà de très bonnes idées concernant son contenu. Je dois même dire que de tous tes prédécesseurs, tu es celui qui a le plus effleuré la vérité. Tu es sage Albus, tu aurais pu être mon héritier, mais tu es celui de Merlin.  
  
-Cher Godric, tu es aussi pire que des Centaures, tu parles par énigme dit Dumbledore en riant.  
  
-Le temps viendra où tu auras réponse à cette question. Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'un secret te résiste, mais cela ne fait de toi qu'un homme encore plus bon. Albus se contenta de sourire.  
  
Harry suivit Dumbledore dans le bureau, celui-ci sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Soudainement il se redressa.  
  
-Entre Harry, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Harry rejoignit Dumbledore au centre de la pièce.  
  
-Regarde et dit moi ce que tu vois lui dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Euh, les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard répondit Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais encore, dans cette direction précisa Dumbledore.  
  
-Le portrait de mon ancêtre répondit Harry  
  
-En effet dit Dumbledore s'asseyant à son bureau.  
  
Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une baguette.  
  
-Tiens, voilà ce que tu voulais.  
  
-Euh, merci, mais pourquoi cette attention à ce tableau?  
  
-Très bonne question, un bonbon? Demanda Dumbledore  
  
-Non merci Albus, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vouvoiement, je ne mérite pas cela à mon âge, je suis tout jeune encore s'esclaffa, Dumbledore.  
  
Harry s'approcha du tableau sous l'œil malicieux de Dumbledore  
  
-Allez, encore un peu mon petit murmura Albus.  
  
Harry se retourna.  
  
-Désolé Albus, j'avais la tête ailleurs dit Harry prenant la baguette des mains de l'homme. On poursuivra cette discussion une autre fois.  
  
Harry quitta le bureau et Dumbledore soupira.  
  
-Pas d'impatience Albus, son temps viendra lui dit le tableau.  
  
Harry regagna la grande salle perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Dumbledore n'avait pas agi de la sorte avec lui qu'il se demandait qu'elle était ce nouveau secret. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ces secrets entre lui et les autres, mais ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. Il le découvrirait bien tôt ou tard. Il se rassit près de ses amis et Albus l'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard lui lançant une œillade discrète. Harry se renseigna sur l'entraînement de l'Ordre, et parut satisfait de la réponse qu'il eut. Les amis d'Harry s'aperçurent quelques minutes plus tard qu'Harry n'était plus avec eux. Le regard vide, Harry ne participait plus à la conversation.  
  
-Lucius, incapable, ils les ont ralliés maintenant. Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à proximité.  
  
-Oui, maître, mais j'allais chercher plus de mangemorts à cause de leur nombre.  
  
-Idiot, à cause de toi, j'ai perdu 15 mangemorts et les rangs de nos ennemis ont grossi. Endoloris.  
  
Un long cri parcourut le manoir.  
  
-Lestrange, approche.  
  
-Oui maître, répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Ta femme a échoué, elle s'est faite capturée, tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui échouent?  
  
-Ou, oui maître, balbutia ce dernier.  
  
-Vous m'avez déçu, ton châtiment sera pire.  
  
-Non, non maître, pitier, pas la mort.  
  
-Lord Voldemort n'a aucune pitié, Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le mangemort se jeta de côté et évita le sort mortel. Il sortit sa baguette et fit face à Voldemort.  
  
-Je n'aurai donc aucune pitié moi-même, Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le sort partit telle une détonation vers Voldemort. Il ne put l'éviter et le sort sembla le frapper de plein fouet. Mais à moins de 1 cm de son corps, le sort s'est dilué offrant l'impression à ceux n'étant pas habitué, d'avoir atteint son but. Voldemort éclata d'un rire sadique.  
  
-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas arriver à me battre, moi héritier de Salazar Serpentard.  
  
Lestrange commença à paniquer, plus beaucoup de choix ne se présentaient à lui. Ou il combattait en duel Voldemort, ou celui-ci le tuait sur le champ. Voldemort lança un Doloris que Lestrange évita promptement avant de lancer le même sort à son adversaire. Le même phénomène se reproduisit et le sort fut bloqué. Lestrange enchaînait sort sur sort tandis qu'il essayait d'éviter les Doloris de Voldemort. Il parvint enfin à trouver une mince faille dans la protection de Voldemort et lui lança rapidement un Doloris. Voldemort s'agenouilla au sol. Lestrange commença à prononcer le sortilège mortel.  
  
-Endoloris cria Voldemort avec toute sa haine. Lestrange ne put éviter le sort et s'effondra au sol, se tordant de douleur et gémissant.  
  
-Je t'ai bien formé Lestrange, tu t'es bien défendu, dommage que je dois te tuer. Endoloris.  
  
Voldemort enchaîna Doloris sur Doloris, Lestrange était à la limite de l'inconscience lorsque Voldemort s'arrêta.  
  
-Assez joué, préfères-tu faire face à la mort ou que je te tourne le dos pour que tu ne vois pas celle-ci venir? Tu avoueras que je suis bon joueur non? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH Lestrange se leva péniblement debout, puisant dans ces dernières forces. Il fit face à Voldemort avec toute la fierté qui lui restait.  
  
-J'y ferai face dit-il.  
  
Ces mots semblèrent lui enlever toute l'énergie qui lui restait et ses jambes menacèrent de s'effondrer. Il tint cependant bon et c'est le visage résigné qu'il fît face à son ancien maître. Il entendit Voldemort prononcer le sort mortel puis s'effondra sur le sol, mort.  
  
-Personne ne résiste à Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry revint à la réalité à ce moment-là, sentant le regard de ses amis, il leur dit qu'il leur raconterait plus tard. Il leur adressa un sourire puis se tourna vers Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.  
  
Hagrid, intéressé, porta toute son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci sortit la baguette de sa poche et la tendit au demi-géant.  
  
-En attendant que vous soyez réhabilité, prenez cette baguette. Vous avez été accusé à tort il y a plus de 30 ans et je crois qu'il serait bon que vous puissiez renouer avec la magie, en dehors de votre parapluie murmura Harry plus bas. Bien sur, vous irez chez Ollivander lorsque ce sera fait. Le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord pour que vous ayez un professeur privé pour vous aider à augmenter votre niveau.  
  
Hagrid éclata en larme et serra Harry dans ses bras.  
  
-Merci, merci, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ma mère ici avec moi à Poudlard et j'ai de nouveau une baguette. Mon père serait fier de moi dit Hagrid.  
  
-Dumbledore te communiquera l'identité de ton professeur. Nous devons malheureusement repartir pour un peu plus d'une semaine.  
  
Les quatre amis se levèrent de table, saluèrent tous le monde et regagnèrent la maison de Gryffondor. Ils saluèrent James et Lily avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de duel. Ils s'entraînèrent 3 jours consécutifs sans s'arrêter puis prirent une journée de repos. À la suite de cette journée, ils continuèrent le plan de la bataille et passèrent un autre 5 jours à s'entraîner. Harry avait à quelques reprises vu ce que Voldemort préparait et cela les avaient grandement aidés dans leurs plans. Enfin, les quatre amis sortirent de leur isolement. En cette soirée du 15 décembre, la lune était pleine, peu de nuages parcouraient le ciel et un léger tapis de neige recouvrait le sol. Les quatre amis sortirent de la chambre et tranplanèrent chez Remus Lupin. Dans une salle fermée à clés, ils entendirent un loup grogné. Ils transplanèrent de l'autre coté de la cloison et firent face à un chien, un cerf, un panda et un loup-garou. En voyant les quatre humains, le loup-garou bondit vers eux. D'un geste de la main, Harry l'arrêta. Il tenta de communiquer avec l'esprit de Remus.  
  
-Tout doux le loup, tout doux. Remus, Remus, prend le contrôle de ton esprit. Prends le contrôle de ton esprit. Tu dois commencer par cela. Reprends le contrôle de toi. Je sais que tu es capable. Tu sais que tu peux le faire. Tu ne voudrais pas déchiqueter le fils de ton ami. Allez Remus, un petit effort.  
  
Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry tentait de communiquer avec le loup.  
  
-Tu sais que tu peux le faire Remus, allez. Prends le contrôle du loup- garou. Aide-toi de ton animagus. Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire de mal. Veux- tu vraiment nous tuer?  
  
Le loup se calma peux à peu sans pour autant avoir le total contrôle de lui- même.  
  
-Allez Remus, encore un petit effort, tu y es presque. C'est ça, tu commences à comprendre. Maintenant, essaie de reprendre ta forme humaine, comme si le loup-garou était un animagus.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, le loup-garou se transforma en loup. Le loup jappa avant de reprendre forme humaine. Remus apparu devant eux haletant avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il était épuisé et meurtri par la transformation et le combat intérieur auquel il s'était livré pendant plus de 2 heures.  
  
-Vous êtes malade, que ce serait-il passé si je n'étais pas arrivé à me contrôler demanda Remus lorsqu'il eut repris des forces.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu nous approcher, nous avions un bouclier invisible répondit Ron. Hermione lança des sorts de récupération à Remus alors que Ginny le soignait de ses blessures. Sirius, James et Lily reprirent forment humaine.  
  
-Félicitation Mumus, tu as réussi, tu l'as fait dit Sirius.  
  
-Jamais plus tu n'auras à subir la douleur de tes transformations dis Harry.  
  
-Je n'ose toujours pas croire que ce que tu dis est vrai dit Remus.  
  
-Regarde par la fenêtre alors proposa Harry.  
  
Remus regarda par la fenêtre. Il contempla la splendeur de la pleine lune. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé pouvoir le faire sans être sous sa forme de loup-garou. Jamais plus il ne craindrait la lune. Une larme, unique larme perla sur sa joue.  
  
-Je suis normal murmura-t-il.  
  
Il reprit contenance et c'est avec le sourire qu'il se retourna vers ses amis. Ginny demanda soudainement.  
  
-Où est le petit Harry?  
  
Lily répondit :  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, Minerva et Albus s'en occupe. Ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant et cela leur fait toujours plaisir de garder Harry les soirs de pleine lune. Quoique maintenant, ils n'auront plus de raison de le garder dit Lily en riant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas que nous n'aimons pas votre compagnie, mais nous avons encore des choses à faire. On se revoit dans trois jours à Poudlard, lors de la réunion de l'ordre. Avertissez Albus pour nous demanda Harry.  
  
-Très bien, dit James.  
  
Les quatre amis n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et transplanèrent immédiatement dans la forêt interdite. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et rencontrèrent Ronan.  
  
-Bonsoir Ronan, dit le quatuor  
  
-Bonsoir à vous tous répondit le Centaure. Étiez-vous en route vers le village.  
  
-Très exactement cher ami, répondit Ron.  
  
-Alors permettez-moi de vous y accompagner.  
  
Le voyage se fit en silence et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le village. Les centaures étaient déjà réunis dans un cercle et à 12 heures se tenaient Bane et Firenze. Ronan vint se poster à l'autre côté de Bane et les quatre amis se retrouvèrent au centre des centaures.  
  
-Nous vous attendions dit Bane.  
  
-Nous sommes venue le plus rapidement possible, nous avions un autre cas à règle avant de venir répondit Ron.  
  
-Ma demande a-t-elle été respectée, demanda Harry?  
  
-Oui, même les centaures exilés sont revenus au village, leur dette sera payée par le combat. Les gobelins viendront s'ils le peuvent. Ils doivent d'abord s'assurer que Gringotts est suffisamment protégé.  
  
-Tu leur diras que Voldemort viendra avec la totalité de ses troupes pour nous attaquer. Gringotts n'aura besoin que d'une faible protection confirma Harry.  
  
-Plusieurs créatures de la forêt seront à nos côtés, plusieurs restent toujours à convaincre, mais nous espérons y parvenir avant le délai. De combien de temps disposons-nous? Je suppose avec la conjonction des astres que nous avons encore plus de 2 mois, mais ce n'est pas très clair encore. Votre venu aura vraiment tout chamboulé dit Bane.  
  
-La bataille aura lieu à Poudlard le 16 mars à 20 heures 30. Je vous demanderais d'arriver la veille à la même heure avec vos troupes pour les cacher à proximité de Poudlard.  
  
-Très bien, ce sera fait Harry Potter.  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez toujours besoin de Firenze?  
  
-Ses services ne sont plus obligatoires bien qu'il m'est d'une aide précieuse. Je pourrai garder seulement Ronan.  
  
-Bien, Firenze, voulez-vous me suivre pour quelques semaines? Vous regagneriez les vôtres le plus rapidement possible. Demanda Harry.  
  
Firenze accepta et il quitta le village en compagnie des quatre amis. Ils partirent en direction du village elfique de Thorin. Caché dans la forêt, le village n'était pas évident à trouver pour quiconque ne savait pas son emplacement. Bien que les maisons aient été construites par les elfes, la nature dominait l'espace ambiant. Un œil non averti ne verrait pas les maisons qui, pour la plupart étaient perdues dans les arbres. Celle-ci était bien cachée par les branches des arbres. Des tours de guet parcouraient chaque extrémité du village. Par des ponts suspendus recouverts de liane et de branchage, on pouvait voyager de maison en maison, sans jamais toucher le sol. Les quelques maisons qui étaient au sol étaient accessibles par des chemins naturels, de telles sortes qu'un étranger pourrait les emprunter sans savoir où il se trouvait. Les maisons au sol ressemblaient à des buttes de terre recouverte de verdure. Les elfes avaient appliqué de la boue séchée par-dessus le bois des maisons. Par- dessus cette boue, de la terre fraîche y avait été mise de telle sorte que même la porte se confondait dans cette nature. Ce décor enchanteur avait tout de suite plu à Harry, Hermione et Ron dès la première fois où ils y étaient venus. La maison du chef et la bibliothèque étaient presque les deux seuls à être au sol. Seules quelques maisons pour les plus vieux des elfes et l'infirmerie étaient aussi au sol. L'arrivée des quatre amis et du centaure ne passa pas inaperçue. Un sifflement se fit entendre dès qu'ils furent près du village. Un cri répondit à ce sifflement et on sentit une vie parcourir le village malgré le mouvement gracieux et silencieux des elfes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la maison de Thorin, des dizaines d'elfes se réceptionnèrent silencieusement au sol, sautant du haut des arbres. Thorin sortit de sa maison accompagnée de quatre autres elfes.  
  
-Bonjour à vous tous. Comme promis, me voilà de retour. Je vous demanderais d'utiliser le langage commun, car Firenze, ici présent ne parle pas le Qenya. Dis Harry.  
  
-Bonjour à vous chers amis. Je suis content de vous revoir en ces lieux. Bienvenue à vous Firenze, vous et les vôtres serez toujours les bienvenues au village.  
  
-Mon peuple est heureux de pouvoir combattre à vos côtés maître Thorin. Vous êtes aussi les bienvenues au village. Dis Firenze.  
  
-Je vous présente à mes côtés Gloin, chef des elfes de la forêt enchantée, Oin, chef de la forêt amazonienne, Balin, chef des elfes de la forêt mésopotamienne et Dwalin, chef des elfes des forêts de l'ouest. Les tribus des elfes de la forêt de Lothlorien et de la forêt de Mirkwood arriveront bientôt sous le commandement de Celeborn et Thranduil. (Notez ici la grande influence de LOTR) nous attendons leur venue pour bientôt.  
  
-Merci beaucoup à vous tous d'avoir accepté. Nous vaincrons une bonne fois pour tout le mal et nous pourrons enfin vivre tranquilles.  
  
-Coirëa Mayachcar, I yonta alta llo ilya velicë. (Vive Mayachacar, le plus grand de tous les grands.) crièrent les elfes.  
  
-Entraînez-vous très fort, car le combat approche. Il aura lieu le 16 mars à 20 heures 30. Soyez à Poudlard le 15 mars. Dis Harry.  
  
Harry et ses amis restèrent encore un moment avec les elfes. Harry ne manqua pas de les remercier pour leur présence lors de l'attaque contre les géants par les mangemorts. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Poudlard. Pendant ce temps au manoir Jedusor.  
  
-Il est temps, temps de nous préparer enfin à la victoire totale. Temps d'instaurer et de finaliser mon régime de terreur. J'ai ici avec moi les émissaires des 10 plus grands pays mondiaux. Ces émissaires ont formé pour moi un groupe de combattants. Dès demain, le Japon, Les États-Unis, la France, l'Allemagne, le Canada, la Chine, l'Espagne, le Brésil, la Bulgarie, la Russie et l'Angleterre subiront de lourdes attaques. Il est temps d'affirmer notre supériorité. Il est temps que le monde entier ait peur de nous. Ensemble, nous ferons de ce monde, notre monde. Un grand cri d'exclamation suivit ces paroles.  
  
-Vous savez tous ce qui vous reste à faire. Mangemorts de l'Angleterre, restez, j'ai encore à vous parler.  
  
Les 9 émissaires des pays étrangers quittèrent le manoir en transplanant.  
  
-Mangemorts, vous venez d'assister ce soir à la première étape de mon plan. Nos forces se ligueront ensemble dès la nuit prochaine. Nous vaincrons.  
  
Les 200 mangemorts présents scandèrent le nom de leur chef.  
  
-Il est temps de prévenir les autres cria Voldemort. Il est temps que tous mes fidèles soit réunis, temps que tous participent enfin à une attaque. Karkaroff, approche.  
  
Le mangemort s'approcha. Voldemort souleva sa manche et appuya sa main sur la marque des ténèbres.  
  
-Que tous ceux qui me sont affilié par cette marque se retrouve à mes côtés cria celui-ci.  
  
300 mangemorts supplémentaires arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent. Voldemort leur exposa son plan et c'est 500 mangemorts qui scandèrent le nom de leur chef. Voldemort leur sourit, visiblement satisfait. Harry arriva à Poudlard la mine soucieuse. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir n'était guère réjouissante pour eux. Si Voldemort avait 500 mangemorts en Angleterre, qu'en était-il des autres pays? Harry raconta le tout à ses amis et ils s'empressèrent de monter directement au bureau de Dumbledore ou celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Arthur.  
  
-Bonjour à vous quatre, dirent les deux adultes la mine réjouie.  
  
Mais leur sourire faiblit à la vue des quatre amis.  
  
-Que se passe-t il demanda Albus.  
  
-Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau ministre de la magie et ça presse. Peu importe que ce soit ce crétin de Fudge ou non dit Ron.  
  
-La mine des deux hommes s'étira en un grand sourire.  
  
-Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, vous avez devant vous le nouveau ministre de la Magie dit Albus en pointant Arthur.  
  
-Félicitation dire les quatre amis sans grand enthousiasme.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il de si important demanda Arthur  
  
-Si vous considérez le fait que 500 mangemorts vont attaquer l'Angleterre je ne sais trop où la nuit prochaine important, vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir dit Hermione.  
  
Le sourire qui parcourait toujours le visage des deux sorciers tomba subitement et leur mine s'assombrit. Les deux sorciers s'affalèrent sur une chaise.  
  
-Voldemort à 200 mangemorts réguliers qui ont déjà combattu et 300 autres qui le suivent, mais qui n'ont jamais participé à un combat. Demain sera leur premier combat. Je ne sais pas où ils frapperont exactement, mais ce sera sans doute un peu partout en Angleterre, monde sorcier ou non. Dis Harry.  
  
-Mon Dieu, souffla Arthur.  
  
-Ce n'est malheureusement pas tout. 9 autres pays seront également touchés par une attaque. Je ne connais pas l'importance des troupes de ces pays, mais ils coordonneront tous leur attaque pour qu'elles aient lieu en même temps. Dis Ron.  
  
-Par la barbe de Merlin dit Albus.  
  
Arthur quitta Poudlard peu après pour le ministère. Il conversa par poudre de cheminette avec les 9 autres ministères impliqués leur disant ce qu'il savait. Il communiqua ensuite avec le premier ministre moldu britannique qui connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier et de Voldemort. Le ministre paru fort effrayé à l'idée qu'une troupe de mangemort débarque dans le pays et promit à Arthur de faire son possible. Alertant tout le ministère, Arthur convoqua d'urgence tous les sorciers ayant fini leur scolarité capable de combattre. Il savait qu'il risquait fort de donner de l'information à Voldemort par des espions, mais devait prévenir la population. Il leur exposa qu'une attaque d'un important groupe de mangemorts se préparait pour la nuit prochaine. Leur nombre seraient très important, sois plus de 400 mangemorts. Tous les aurors en formation et ceux à la retraite prenaient service pour la nuit prochaine. Il recommanda à la population sorcière de se tenir en groupe et de ne se séparer sous aucun prétexte. Il positionna son équipe à divers endroits du monde sorcier et en envoya aussi dans le monde moldu. Bref, il dirigea la défense de l'Angleterre comme un général de l'armée. Connaissant l'identité de plusieurs mangemorts, il fit arrêter à titre préventif, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Karkaroff, Macnair et plusieurs autres. Enfin, épuisé, il rentra chez lui se reposer quelques heures. Molly l'accueillit les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. Il lui expliqua la situation avant de plonger dans le sommeil. À Poudlard, la matinée commençait. Dumbledore avait déjà convoqué ses professeurs et les avait mis au courant de la situation. Malgré l'heure matinale, tous les professeurs ainsi que James et Lily étaient dans la grande salle. Dumbledore attendit que la plupart des élèves soit entré et se leva suivit de toute la table professorale. Leur silence était pesant et peu à peu, les élèves se turent.  
  
-Chers élèves, ce soir aura lieu un dur moment à passer. Une attaque de mangemorts a été prévue. Malheureusement pour nous, Voldemort semble avoir décidé d'arrêter de jouer et c'est plus de 400 mangemorts qui passeront à l'attaque en Angleterre. Mais ce n'est pas tout, 9 autres troupes de mangemorts frapperont en même temps dans 9 autres pays. Notamment la France, les États-Unis, le Canada et la Bulgarie. Tous ensembles nous nous lèverons pour repousser cette attaque. J'ai bien peur que Poudlard soit une de leur principale cible que plus de 100 mangemorts y viendront. Depuis le début de l'année, les professeurs Cooper et White vous entraînent pour des moments comme celui-ci. Je demanderais à ceux qui se sentent capables de défendre Poudlard de se retrouver ici ce soir à 9 :00. Pour les autres, je vous demande de rester groupé dans vos salles communes jusqu'à ce que le directeur de votre maison vous voie. Les cours de la journée sont suspendus. Des pratiques de sorts offensifs et défensifs vous seront données toute la journée. Merci de votre attention. Je passe la parole à M.Cooper  
  
Harry se leva.  
  
-Vous savez, Poudlard ne tombera pas, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire du monde et c'est ce que nous allons prouver une fois de plus ce soir. Je compte sur vous, nous comptons sur vous. Essayez de rester confiant et optimiste, la confiance est votre arme la plus forte.  
  
Un homme entra en coup de vent dans la salle. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle, mais ce n'était qu'Arthur Weasley.  
  
-Je vous présente M.Arthur Weasley, notre nouveau ministre de la magie annonça Dumbledore.  
  
Seul Charlie se leva pour applaudir, mais devant la mine de son père, il se rassit.  
  
-Bonjour à tous, mon entrée en fonction ne se fait pas dans le meilleur temps, je le conçois, mais j'espère pouvoir montrer que nous ne laisserons pas Voldemort nous vaincre. Nous combattrons jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous soient impossibles de le faire. Je tenais à vous assurer que tous vos parents sont déjà au courant de l'attaque qui se prépare. Je vais tenter de revenir vous voir demain pour vous communiquer les informations sur l'attaque. Merci à tous de votre attention.  
  
Arthur fit un petit signe de tête à Charlie puis sortit à grands pas de la salle. Il transplana aussitôt hors de vue. Au ministère, une grande agitation avait lieu. Des sorciers courraient d'un bout à l'autre du ministère. Un bruit incessant s'était emparé du ministère et des journalistes tentèrent à tout moment de s'introduire au ministère. Arthur entra dans son bureau et s'affala sur sa chaise. Une pile de notes recouvraient son bureau. Il nota un petit scarabée sur le dessus de la pile. D'un mouvement vif, il le captura.  
  
-J'avais été prévenu de votre venue, Mlle Skeater dit Arthur.  
  
De sa main libre, il conjura un bocal où il enferma le scarabée.  
  
-Je m'occuperai de vous après l'attaque lui dit-il.  
  
Il s'occupa ensuite de la paperasse la plus pressante avant de dormir 2 heures. Il se releva à 5 heures et convoqua ses chefs d'équipe à son bureau. Il leur donna ses dernières directives avant de retourner à Poudlard. Il se rendit directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Albus était en train de donner ses directives aux professeurs.  
  
-Ah bonsoir Arthur, comment cela se passe-t-il au ministère?  
  
-Dans les circonstances actuelles, je dirais que cela va bien. J'ai prévenu les ministères moldus, leurs armées sont dans tous les grands centres urbains. Une équipe de conjurateurs a infiltré leur base et mit divers sorts de protection sur leurs équipements. Ils ne tiendront probablement pas tous le long de la bataille, mais au moins ils auront une protection quelque temps.  
  
-Bien, quant aux diverses brigades?  
  
-Ils sont déjà déployés dans la plupart des grands centres sorcier. Il nous faudra faire fort ici, car nous ne pourrons recevoir aucune aide.  
  
-Je sais Arthur, les élèves sont prêts. Cela me répugne de devoir les intégrés à cette bataille, mais nous n'en avons pas le choix.  
  
-Où sont Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny?  
  
-Ils seront à Poudlard plus tard, ils devaient partir pour aider les autres pays.  
  
-Quoi?, ils ne sont plus au pays? Mais nous avons besoin d'eux.  
  
-Nous tiendrons jusqu'à leur retour Arthur, Voldemort ne peut triompher.  
  
La lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Dumbledore empêcha Arthur de répliquer.  
  
-Allons-y, ils ne nous reste plus grand temps pour nous placer, dis Albus.  
  
Les quatre amis étaient au beau milieu de la forêt en pleine méditation lorsqu'un Centaure et un elfe s'approchèrent. Ils relevèrent la tête. L'elfe parla en langage commun.  
  
-La tribu s'est dispersée à travers la forêt. Nous resterons invisibles, mais tous ceux qui passeront à porter de flèches seront tués.  
  
L'elfe s'inclina et partit au pas de course. Le centaure parla.  
  
-Mon peuple te fait dire que ceux qui passeront trop près du village seront tués. Nous ne participerons pas plus pour cette bataille.  
  
Harry acquiesça et le centaure partit rejoindre les siens.  
  
-Allons-y, vous savez quoi faire dit Harry.  
  
5 minutes passèrent encore. Harry transplana soudainement, cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny en fit autant, puis Ron cinq minutes après et enfin Hermione. À Poudlard, comme prévu, plus de 100 mangemorts avaient fait leur apparition et combattaient déjà les professeurs et les élèves. Jusqu'à maintenant, 3 élèves étaient morts alors que tous les mangemorts étaient toujours debout. La mort de ces élèves attisa la colère des élèves qui fit disparaître leur état de panique qui fit place à la résolution de venger leurs amis. La vraie attaque commençait vraiment. Un autre groupe important d'une soixantaine de mangemorts s'attaquait au ministère. 40 mangemorts attaquaient la gare de King Cross et les environs. 100 mangemorts étaient dispersés en groupe de 10 et attaquaient les commerces du chemin de Traverse. 150 mangemorts étaient dispersés partout au pays et attaquaient différents point stratégiques. Enfin, un groupe de 50 mangemorts, Voldemort à leur tête attaquait pré-au-lard. Simultanément, dans 9 autres pays, un scénario semblable avait lieu, excepté que les troupes de mangemorts restaient groupées vu le nombre peu élevé comparativement à la troupe de l'Angleterre. Leur nombre était de 150 pour la troupe la plus grosse. Un événement inattendu allait les déstabiliser et redonner l'avantage aux forces du bien. Alors que la bataille débutait au Canada, Harry Potter transplana sur la scène. Il lança de très puissants sorts sur ses ennemis pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Ginny Weasley apparaisse à une quinzaine de mètres de lui. Il transplana aussitôt aux États-Unis où la même scène se reproduisit. Ginny attendit l'arrivé de Ron avant de transplaner auprès d'Harry qui lui transplana immédiatement au Brésil. Puis Harry transplana en chine alors qu'Hermione entrait dans la bataille à son tour. Harry quitta ensuite la Chine pour le Japon, puis pour la Bulgarie, la Russie, l'Espagne et l'Allemagne. Après l'arrivé de Ginny en Allemagne, Harry se fit lancer un sort de récupération d'énergie par celle-ci comme il était prévu avant de transplaner en France. Lorsque ses amis l'y eut rejoint à 5 minutes d'intervalles, il laissèrent les aurors et autres sorciers s'occuper des mangemorts restants et transplanèrent en Angleterre. Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du Londres moldus, près de la tour de Big Ben. Celle-ci paraissait être sur le point de tomber. Quelques dizaines de mangemorts lançaient des sorts un peu partout aux alentours. Harry s'empressa de réparer la tour avant de rejoindre ses amis et les aider à combattre les mangemorts. Ils maîtrisèrent rapidement les mangemorts et les dépouillèrent de leur baguette avant de les stupéfixer et de transplaner à pré-au-lard. Voldemort menait maintenant un groupe de 30 mangemorts. Ils faisaient face à la brigade de tireur d'élite et à plusieurs citoyens venus leur prêter main forte. Des feux avaient été allumés dans les maisons qui tombaient en ruine. Plusieurs boutiques avaient été saccagées et la marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol.  
  
-Sonorus dit Harry.  
  
-Tom, ça suffit, moi Harry Cooper t'ordonne de quitter le village.  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la voix. Le combat cessa. Tous voulaient voir qui osait défier le seigneur des ténèbres.  
  
-Tu ne croyais quand même pas faire un combat sans m'avoir dans les pattes. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'accepterais aucune attaque venant de toi et qu'en cas d'attaque, tes pertes seraient plus nombreuses que les nôtres.  
  
Voldemort utilisa aussi un Sonorus pour répondre.  
  
-AHAHAHAHAHAH, si tu crois que je vais obéir à tes ordres, tu ne sais même pas à quel point mes actions de ce soir vous affecteront. Après ce combat, nul ne pourra nier ma supériorité, ma force et ma domination sur le monde.  
  
-Monsieur Jedusor, votre excitation aura raison de vous. Pourquoi croyez- vous que je n'étais pas là dès le début de la bataille? Me croyez-vous aussi niais?  
  
-Tu étais sans doute à Poudlard, en train d'aider ce vieux fous amoureux des moldus à défendre sa chère école. Répliqua le mage noir.  
  
-Vous me décevez my lord. Je croyais que vous saviez que le plus grand sorcier du temps moderne n'a besoin de l'aide de personne pour défendre son école. Je vais donc tâcher de vous éduquer.  
  
-Insolant, je te ferai payer tes paroles.  
  
-Que de frustration répondit Harry parfaitement calme.  
  
Pendant cet échange, le combat continuait pourtant partout ailleurs dans le monde. Cependant, les forces du bien étaient sur le point de triompher. L'intervention des quatre amis n'y était certainement pas pour rien. Ils avaient à eux quatre tué plus d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts en moins d'une heure, sans compter le nombre de blessures et les sorts de protection lancés.  
  
-Sachez monsieur Jedusor que vos troupes sont sur le point d'être vaincu au Canada, aux États-Unis, au Brésil, en Chine, au Japon, en Russie, en Bulgarie, en Espagne et en France. Quant à vos troupes de l'Angleterre, nous nous sommes occupés de ceux du monde moldus. Le ministère est sûrement nettoyé de vos larves et Poudlard doit combattre avec les derniers mangemorts encore debout.  
  
-Tu mens, c'est impossible. Plus de 13 000 mangemorts.  
  
-Allez vérifier my lord cria Ron, croyiez vos vraiment que nous allions vous laisser faire sans lever le petit doigt? Nous ne pouvons laisser une telle chose arriver. Vous ne pouvez gouverner sur tous, car ensemble nous sommes plus nombreux et plus forts que vous. Il est temps qu'on se dresse contre vous, l'époque de la terreur que vous inspiriez est révolu.  
  
-Plus que ça, dit Ginny, qui prit la parole à son tour, il est venu le temps de la paix, où nous vivrons en harmonie les uns avec les autres, où la guerre et la violence ne seront plus permises.  
  
-Mieux encore, un monde où nous vivrons aussi en harmonie avec les moldus, qui sont innocents dans cette guerre que vous instaurez. Ils ont droit à la liberté termina Hermione.  
  
-Alors Tom, tu n'as plus rien à dire? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oh si répondit celui-ci Avada Kedavra.  
  
5 rayons verts partirent en direction de la brigade de tireur d'élite qui pétrifier par la peur ne réagirent pas. Les sorts ne se rendirent pas aux sorciers, ils se heurtèrent à une barrière que les quatre amis avaient érigée sans même quitter Voldemort des yeux.  
  
-Cela suffit pour ce soir Tom. Repulso Manoir Jedusor dit Harry visant la troupe de mangemorts pendant que ses trois amis récitaient une petite incantation les empêchant de transplaner pour 24 heures.  
  
-Tom, tu es seul contre nous tous, que choisis-tu? L'affrontement, ou le désistement?  
  
-On se reverra Cooper dit Voldemort.  
  
-Lâche, cria Harry alors que Voldemort disparaissait.  
  
-Vous, partez vite pour le ministère, Veillez à finir le combat dit Ron à la brigade.  
  
Ceux-ci partirent rapidement sans discuter de l'ordre reçu.  
  
-Quant à vous, vous allez devoir vous organiser seul pour le reste de la nuit. Des médicomages vont sûrement vous êtres envoyés d'ici quelques heures. Tâchez de rester fort dit Hermione.  
  
Les quatre amis transplanèrent à Poudlard. Le combat avait toujours lieu. Des 150 mangemorts qui avaient attaqués au total, il n'en restait que 20. 130 étaient morts, blessés ou enfuis. Du côté des professeurs et élèves, une vingtaine de ceux-ci gisaient au sol, malheureusement décédé. Plusieurs dizaines de blessés se battaient toujours au côté des professeurs et des membres de l'Ordre. Le professeur Vector était mort et Arthur n'était pas là, probablement au ministère. Les autres élèves étaient à l'intérieur du château, trop épuisé pour poursuivre le combat.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Marie-Jo : Me revoilà aussi et Sirius n'a pas vraiment besoin de protection comme tu as pu le constater :p  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je vais tâchez d'actualiser plus souvent.  
  
Philippe Gryffondor : merci pour ton commentaire, je ne crois pas avoir de félicitation pour ce délais ci cette fois....  
  
Gaia666 : Sirius va s'en sortir vivant, t'inquiète pas lol  
  
Moimeme : Que te répondre, cette réplique paraît si loin.... Laissons tomber, je répondrai à ta prochaine sortie!  
  
Simon Potter : Le voilà enfin!  
  
Mag : Je me fait tout petit, à toi que j'avais promis la suite depuis si longtemps, j'ose à peine m'imaginer ton commentaire... Sois pas trop méchante, pitié!!!  
  
Popov : La voilà enfin cette suite, j'espère que tu as pus patienter!  
  
Moimemebooster : ouin... tu m'as pas booster assez fort faut croire...  
  
Sunshine644 : hééh, ouais, j'ai un peu laissé tomber la warner... je devais faire des fautes d'orthographes pour écrire.... Lol, content de te retrouver ici!  
  
Moimemebooster2 : oki oki jme grouille, tu l'as eu la ma suite loll  
  
Mag 2 : La voilà enfin cette suite! Même si elle est moins grande que prévu finalement, j'ai coupé en deux parties!  
  
Phantme : Non non, je ne m'arrête pas, j'ai juste pris une petite pause... enfin, une longue pause, mais me revoilà, merci de ton commentaire!  
  
Cicin : la suite à pris du temps, mais elle est enfin là!  
  
Mag2 : Pas besoin de t'agenouiller, voilà la suite!  
  
À Bientôt pour la suite! Weirdo 


End file.
